The History of Heroes
by SSJGhost
Summary: The History of Heroes is a crossover between DBZ/DC, Gohan and Trunks acquired the strength to beat Androids 17 and 18. But the Earth is completely ruined and without the Dragonballs there is no hope. Bulma has finished her ship as they prepare to change their destinies. Something goes wrong or does it? I own no characters, property of DC Comics and Toei Animation. Pairings in DC.
1. The Key To Victory

Description- In this crossover between DBZ and DC, Gohan and Trunks acquired enough strength to defeat Androids 17 and 18. But thanks to the war with the cyborgs the Earth is completely devastated and without the Dragonballs there is no hope for a return to normalcy. Bulma has finished readying her ship as they prepare to change their destinies. There will be some lemons/ pairings when the two heroes arrive in the DC Universe which will be based on the N52. Please submit in e

 **I OWN Nothing all of the characters and their origins belong to Dragonball Z and DC Comics**

 **A/N This is my first story, I am open to constructive criticism to make this story better, many minds are better than one. I have taken some creative liberties, being that it is fanfiction. One such liberty, Chi-Chi is dead, murdered by the androids, this is an important part of the story. I feel that these are some of the best characters in DBZ and they did not get enough airtime. There will be some lemons/ pairings when the two heroes arrive in the DC Universe which will be based on the N52. Please submit in either a PM or a comment some suggestions for ladies that these heroes can get with. Well, here goes, Enjoy the History of Heroes an adaptation of the History of Trunks.**

Chapter 1 The Key to Victory

Our heroes, Trunks and Gohan have been fighting the androids 17 and 18 for several years. All hope seemed lost until they found an old notebook on a routine part search.

Trunks, a tall and extremely muscular 13 year old boy was flying at a low speed and low to the ground. He was scanning the ground looking for parts that would help his mother with her machine. Bulma the genius daughter of Capsule Corps was trying her luck at a brand new invention, one that would put all of her ingenuity to the test, a time machine. She had told Trunks that going back in time to save Goku from the deadly heart disease and bringing back Vegeta would be the key to defeating the evil androids that had already destroyed so much of the Earth and taken so many human lives. The 13 year old boy was the son of Vegeta and wanted more than anything to be strong and brave like his father. He was not alone though, he was aided by the son of the legendary Goku. Gohan was a 22 year old man who had seen far more than he ever should have. He had fought Raditz, Vegeta, been trained by Piccolo, traveled to Namek and fought with Frieza, and Now he was engaged in a seemingly endless war with the Androids. He had seen countless people die including his own father, twice. Once to a Special Beam Cannon launched by Piccolo and again, unfairly, to a heart disease. He was the last of the Z-Fighters after watching all of them fall to the power of the androids, including his own teacher Piccolo. He had scars that covered his entire body and muscles that have been developed through constant battle. Gohan has mastered his father's legendary Super Saiyan transformation, but it hadn't been enough to defeat the androids or enough to save his right arm. His arm had been severely damaged beyond repair to a blast launched by Android 17, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. The two half saiyan half human hybrids flew in Orange City looking for technology that would save their world. He was normally talkative with his student, Trunks, but today he had a secret. A secret he knew would completely destroy the dynamic of their relationship, possibly permanently, when he told him. If they lived long enough. Trunks took notice of his master's unusual demeanor.

"Hey Gohan, remember that time when I almost transformed?" He said with a smile that read hope, "Those androids won't stand a chance when I can pull it off! Two super saiyans will be too much for them to handle. We should be training."

Gohan replied, "Yeah, don't worry buddy. We'll get em, we have to get them. Look there! It's Krillin's old gym." After Goku died, the Z-Fighters unofficially disbanded until the androids showed up. Krillin became a martial arts instructor in Orange City to keep the bills paid. Considering the fact that he was the strongest human in the world, he was more than qualified to teach the various martial arts to aspiring students. Obviously, neglecting to teach the intricacies of ki powers. "Come on, Gohan." Said the teenager, "Let's spar for a round."

"We have things to do Trunks," the teacher responded.

"Dude we have been looking for parts all week, we really should stay sharp in case the androids show up."

"And your way of doing that is to trap ourselves in a building and fight until we're tired," Gohan was always good with reasoning.

"Please, I promise it'll be quick and then we can keep scrap hunting!" The saiyan teenager had an unmatched persistence, that even Gohan admired.

"Fine! Let's land and go inside the Dojo," he acquiesced. The two saiyans landed right in front of the gym that had clearly seen better days. The surface of the building was covered in vines and cracks in the exterior. The sign that once proudly illuminated "Kame House, The Dojo of Krillin San" was missing half of it's letters and all of its shine. Gohan immediately felt depression and unease float over him, gazing upon the training gym of a long gone friend. Gohan paused to think of all the good times he had with Krillin, traveling to Namek and hunting dragonballs. He sighed as he and Trunks pushed open the doors to the Dojo. The inside was still in pretty good shape considering the circumstances. As Trunks open the door, bugs begin to scatter, it had been quite a long time since light entered this place. There were pictures of Krillin and various students, smiling as they had once been happy. There were black belts hanging on the walls, they represented Krillin's various qualifications in the martial arts. In the back over Krillin's office, there was a picture of him and Master Roshi and Gohan's father when they were children.

"I'm sorry, Master. We'll make those bastards pay for this," Trunks said noting the grim look on his teacher's face.

"You're right, lets train." The two warriors walked to the middle of the gym floor and took fighting stances, looking at each other with intensity. "Here are the rules," Gohan stated "No flying or Ki beams. We don't want to attract the androids. Melee attacks only, first one out of the ring loses."

"Deal!" The teenage saiyan said enthusiastically, he had been mentally preparing for a rematch with his master. Suddenly, Gohan's aura spiked to a golden yellow and his hair turned blonde, standing straight up.

"No fair, I can't go super saiyan!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Battle isn't fair Trunks," the calm Gohan replied. "Right now the androids are stronger than you, the same way that I am stronger than you. You'll never reach new heights if you don't push your limits."

"Ok Master Gohan," Trunks said, still nervous about the upcoming challenge. He got into a fighting stance that mimicked his master and launched at full speed towards Gohan. He threw his fastest plan strikes and Gohan blocked them with ease, redirecting all of Trunks' energy. "You're not focused Trunks, the objective is to get me out of the ring, not swing wildly." At this, Trunks threw in a leg sweep, that Gohan easily predicted as he leapt over Trunks and landed in the middle of the gym floor. "You're too predictable, you have to switch things up," Gohan coached. Trunks grunted with frustration and launched at the older saiyan again, he threw a left hook and a right, then a spinning kick all of which Gohan dodged expertly. Trunks then threw a haymaker which narrowly missed Gohan's face, and then a knee-kick which nearly connected, but Gohan blocked it with his left hand. "Come on," he egged, "remember I only have one usable arm." Trunks was giving it his all, but Gohan's super saiyan speed was proving to be too much. Trunks, refusing to be bested launches another ferocious combo at Gohan, actually catching him in the face. He paused very briefly to celebrate and that was all it took. Gohan fazed out, appeared on the side of Trunks and delivered a kick to his midsection sending him flying from the ring. Trunks smashed into the door that blocked entry into Krillin's office and into the room. Hitting the shelves that once held Krillin's work, the shelves began to crumble under the impact of the saiyan. Trunks was covered in books that detailed Martial Arts techniques and pictures of the Z-Fighters that Krillin used to reminisce about better times. "Fuck! I lost again," Trunks shouted in frustration, punching the ground. Gohan powered down as he approached his student to help him up. "It's okay buddy, I've had much more experience than you. You're getting better." Then something caught his eye, a book laid out on Trunks's chest was called "Secrets of the Earth" and it was bookmarked to page. Gohan picked it up and opened to the page, there was a passage that was highlighted. Gohan guessed that his late friend Krillin had read this before he was killed. The passage read, "On Kami's Lookout, high above the Earth there is a room that will only allow the greatest of martial artists inside. Only the fiercest of warriors can survive a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day in the chamber is the same as a year of training on Earth. People who survive, can grow tremendously."

Gohan's eyes welled with amazement and excitement as he read the passage. Trunks now on his feet looked at his master with confusion, "What is it?" He asked.

"It's Hope," Gohan replied optimistically.


	2. The War is Over

Chapter 2

Gohan and Trunks raced home back to Bulma's house at breakneck speeds. Trunks had never seen his mentor this excited. "So tell me what's so great about this chamber," Trunks yelled over the sound of wind flying past the saiyans.

"Don't you see Trunks! We can never train enough to gain ground on the androids because they always come around, but in this room if it's real we can get a whole year's worth of training in only one day. We could definitely surpass the androids and take them out then," Gohan could barely hold in his excitement.

"I️ mean, we're kind of just hoping that this is true right?"

"Yes, but if it is it's a fucking game changer, we can get strong enough to kill those smug sons of bitches. Just imagine, in a year of uninterrupted training you could definitely achieve Super Saiyan and who knows how much stronger I can get. Wow Krillin really came through in the clutch here." Gohan then said to himself, "Thanks old buddy!"

"Yeah, I️ can't wait," Trunks was also excited now after hearing his mentor talk.

They flew quickly all the way back to Bulma's.

"That's a great idea!" Bulma, the ever hopeful one said. She stood smiling, her blue hair was losing some of its color due to age. "How long will you be gone?" She asked with a cough interrupting a few of her words.

"Just a day, according to Krillin's book. We spend one year in there, but only a day passes here on Earth. It should be just the training that we need to beat those androids."

"Ok. Let me prepare some capsule meals for you both and I'll send you on your way." Bulma took a few hours to get the boys ready for their training.

"I'll spend the rest of the day working on the machine, in case we need a back up plan." The two saiyans packed their things and meditated for an hour to prepare for what they were about to face, while hoping that the story would be true. They got dressed and then prepared to leave.

"Bye boys! Be safe and good luck. I'll be here, hopefully I️ can have this machine up and running soon. See you when you get back."

The saiyans flew off and headed towards Kami's Lookout.

"I️ love you Trunks," Bulma said softly as her son flew away. She coughed again as the smile faded from her face. She walked gingerly back into her workshop and continued to devote herself to the machine.

Trunks and Gohan reached the Lookout and began heading up, they stopped at Korin's. They had to make sure that the rumor was true.

"Of course, it's true. The room has been up there for thousands of years. It has not had many visitors. It's a shame that Piccolo and Vegeta never took it for a spin, they might still be alive," Korin said matter of factly.

"Well that's what we're hoping for us, can we still go in?"Gohan asked.

"Yes, you can. There won't be anyone to help you if anything goes wrong and it can get pretty intense in there, so be careful."

"Will do!" Gohan said as they flew to the top of Kami's Lookout.

When the got to the top, it was completely silent, there was no movement. Trunks paused to look out over the Earth and from this height it was so peaceful, almost as if there were no android terrorists destroying the rest of the Earth and the humans that were left. "Are you ready Trunks?" Gohan asked.

Trunks broke his focus from imagining what could be and replied to his mentor, "I'm ready sensei." The two saiyans walked towards the door and braced themselves as they pushed it open. One long year of intense training was about to begin.

I'm going to time skip to the two most important moments in their training regimen.

Day 52

Trunks and Gohan had been going hard for 52 straight days and they had no intention on giving up. Trunks had made significant improvements since they began and he was actually able to lay a finger on the Super Saiyan Gohan now. He launched forward with a strong flurry of punches, that Gohan blocked with some accuracy. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, he continued to push forward as Gohan was being driven back by his pupil. He was very impressed by Trunks's diligence. Yahhhhhh, Trunks shouted as Gohan fazed out and away from a punch they would have grounded him. BUSTER CANNON! Trunks shouted and Gohan turned up the intensity. He dodged the massive blast and fazed behind Trunks, delivering a devastating punch to the teen sending him flying to the ground of the Chamber. Trunks launched himself full speed at his master, Gohan realized that there was no surrender in his student decided this was the perfect time to push him. He started listing off names of cities that the androids had demolished. He could feel the anger rising in Trunks now, he felt the rage with every punch that he blocked. Trunks continued his assault as Gohan increased the speed of his defense. "They killed your father!" He yelled, "They RUINED your life!"

"Enough!" Trunks exploded in fury, "Father I️ WILL avenge you!" He fazed our behind Gohan and delivered a double fisted hammer punch to the back of Gohan's head sending his mentor crashing into the ground.

"Nice," he said smiling, "but not nice enough." He fazed out and appeared in front of Trunks delivering a planet crushing blow to Trunks's midsection sending the saiyan youngster to the ground in the fetal position. "That's all you have, you're not ready, we've been in here for 50 days. And you're still giving up after one hard hit!" Gohan taunted his pupil in his best Piccolo impression. Trunks stood up with a disheveled look on his face. He had never heard his master speak to him this way. He would not give up, he would not surrender to this pain. The hair on Trunks's head starting to blink and Gohan pushed him even harder. "You call yourself the son of Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans. Ha, I'll fight the androids by myself. Go home and help Bulma." He powered down to his base form and walked back towards the sleeping quarters, looking over his shoulder. Trunks was angry now, angrier than he had ever been. He felt the rage swelling up inside him. "How dare you? My father was a great man, I️ am the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, his aura begin to spike and his power surged. "There you go Trunks," thought Gohan. His aura continued to spike and it turned gold, his hair shot up and blinked from purple to gold, purple to gold, purple to gold and then stayed gold. "Yahhhhhhhh, you bastards, you'll pay!"Super Saiyan Trunks charged his mentor with a newfound ferocity. Gohan powered back into a Super Saiyan and prepared for the assault. Trunks threw a magnificent flurry of strikes, with speed that he had never had before. He threw a left and a right, it was too much for Gohan with one arm to defend. He landed some planet shattering blows on Gohan who lad to retreat in order to survive. He flew up and Trunks followed him with so much anger. "No you don't!" He appeared above Gohan and struck him in the back of the head. He then fazed out and appeared in front of Gohan, punching him in the ribs and sending him flying about 100 feet before he regained his momentum. Gohan was really impressed with his student now, who appeared behind him and threw a powerful kick which Gohan narrowly avoided. Trunks refused to let Gohan who tormented him get away so easily, he elbowed him in the midsection. Gohan returned with a powerful fist to Trunks's nose who was rocked back and his face was filled with pain. He refused to give in, "Buuuusster Cann-" He fazed out and appeared above his mentor who whipped around to look. Gohan actually had a mixed look of fear and pride across his face. "ON" Trunks shouted sending the Ki Blast to Gohan's head. He blocked it, but the power of Super Saiyan Trunks was too much, Gohan fell to the ground and was still standing in a lot of pain. Trunks chased his mentor to the ground, he fazed out and reappeared in front of Gohan who was already prepared for this. "Haaaaaaaa-" Trunks was interrupted by a planet crushing punch in his gut. His hair fell back to purple, and he collapsed on his mentor's arm. "I️ love you little buddy, I'm sorry we had to take it there. That's enough for today."

Day 267

The Super Saiyans clashed, matching each other blow for blow. Each time Trunks's hand connected with Gohan's the room vibrated. Space and Time itself vibrated, they grasped each other's hands struggling for position. Trunks then threw Gohan down. Gohan was very frustrated, recently Trunks had been getting the upper hand because of his injury. He couldn't allow himself to get behind, even though Trunks was his pupil. From the ground, he dropped his hands to the side. KAMEHAMEHA! He shouted as the beam launched from his hands, Trunks returned fire GALICK GUN! Using his father's technique he matched Gohan and the beams crashed in mid air. Trunks in the air and Gohan on the ground. The entire chamber rocked from the vibration of their intense beams of energy. Neither Super Saiyan was willing to give in and neither were their energy beams. Neither Saiyan was giving ground, they were both going for broke here. Trunks shouted AHHHHHHH, his beam pushed further. Gohan returned the increase in energy, his beam pushed back to the middle. His arm was growing tired, unbeknownst to Trunks, Gohan had been training late at night while the teenager slept. This fatigue was starting to devastate him now, he felt it but he couldn't give up. Every night he had been doing extra training and meditation to reach a new level of Super Saiyan, with no success so far. His body was fatigued from the extra training, he was definitely stronger than Trunks and he knew it but without full use of his right arm he was being overwhelmed. This really worried him about future fights with the androids, he would have to compensate for this injury by growing in other ways. Doubt and anger was slipping into his mind. He felt doubtful they could win unless he saw a new improvement in his skill set. He felt anger and resentment towards Trunks, he injured his arm protecting the kid from a blast that wouldn't have been shot if Trunks had only listened to directions. No time for that now, he had to push himself. His arm continued to wane and he felt the strain now more than ever. Trunks's blast pushed closer to the teacher and Gohan was running out of power to keep it away. Gohan's arm gave out and the beam smacked him with an incredible amount of force. He felt so much pain, his body was on fire like it hadn't been before. He thought he might die, but no he couldn't give in. He fought the ki blast with all of his power and fell to the ground in a heap. He felt his energy disappear, but he was still conscious and his hair still golden. Trunks watched from above, originally thinking he had killed his master. But Gohan stood and Trunks wondered if it was even possible to kill Gohan. Gohan was covered in scratches and blood from their intense battle. He felt his bones were broken and saw as Trunks soared down to meet him. "Are you alright? Do you want to call it a day?" Trunks questioned his master.

"No, the androids will never call it a day. They'll keep killing and killing. We HAVE to stop them. Let's go!" Gohan exclaimed with a newfound vigor. "Let's try that again!"

"Are you sure, I️ don't know if you can take another one."

"I️ have more power in me and I️ KNOW it. Let's try it again,"Gohan said fiercely.

Trunks rose again and fired another MASENKO that matched Gohan's KAMEHAMEHA wave. As he pushed back, he knew this was over before it started. He had no energy left, Trunks might actually kill him. "Gohan!" He looked at Trunks's face, no words came from there. "GOHAN!" It happened again. "It's me, your dad and Piccolo is here. Come on son, you have to keep pushing."

"Dad, I️ miss you, I'm sorry I️ can't do what you did. I️m sorry I️ can't save the world."

"There's no time to feel sorry for yourself kid," the stern voice of Piccolo interrupted.

Goku informed his son "Son, you have more potential than I️ ever had. You are the most powerful of all of us. You have to tap into the power, release what you have deep inside. The androids have ruined everything, they have taken Piccolo from you, Krillin, your mother. You have to make them pay. You can do it son, you are the world's only hope. We believe in you!"

"You can do it kid, those bastards will die by your hand," Piccolo supported him.

Gohan felt a new surge of energy that increased his limits, he felt stronger than ever before. He pushed Trunks's beam backwards, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm not strong enough," Gohan yelled.

"Son, you are so much stronger than all of us. You are the best man out of all of us, you can defeat the androids."

A new, deeper voice entered the conversation. "Gohan, protect my son, protect Bulma. I️ failed my family, please protect them for me," Vegeta's voice began to trail off. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vegeta had done it, Gohan broke his seal and his powered increased massively. He felt his energy multiply and suddenly, his weakness wasn't apparent to him anymore. Trunks was shocked by his master's sudden increase in power. His hair was standing higher and his aura was different, the energy that emanated from him was incredible unlike anything Trunks had ever seen before. He hardly noticed that his beam was pushed all the way into his face and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Trunks released his ki blast and barely dodged a move that would have killed him. He looked down at his master who was standing there more powerful than ever. His hair was golden., standing much higher and stronger than that of a Super Saiyan, his aura was golden and extended farther out. Trunks could feel his energy from way in the sky, his master was something different completely. He lowered himself to get a better look, and Gohan's face was full of a new intensity. He had ascended past a Super Saiyan.

"Thanks guys, I️ love you all and I️ will win for you,"Gohan said staring at the sky apparently talking to no one.

"We Love you Gohan, go get em!" Goku smiled down from Other World at his son.

"Trunks, your dad says hello."

Both Saiyans powered down and headed toward their sleeping quarters.

Day 365

Trunks and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, fully prepared to face their adversaries. There was no doubt in either sayain's mind what would happen in the next fight.

The two Saiyans exited the chamber and flew down to Korin to let him know they were finished. Korin wished them good luck and gave a bag of senzu beans to the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They were off, this time there was no subtlety in their flight, they wanted the androids to find them.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked his mentor.

"We're headed to West City. Orange City is a complete ghost town, but there are still people for them to torment in West City. That's where we'll start looking for those monsters," there was a fierceness about Gohan that Trunks was in awe of.

"Trunks, when we get there you have to be ready. You have all the skills, go all out and don't hesitate. You take 18, she murderered your father and I'll take that bastard 17, he killed Piccolo."

"Right," Trunks looked over his shoulder at his sword. It had been so long since you used it, training with Gohan he had been working on his martial arts skills and neglecting his swordsmanship, oh well problem for another time he thought.

"You really think we're gonna win this time?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, with every fiber of my being. You can go Super now and I️ can go Super Saiyan 2, we've both had plenty of time to master these transformations and even get stronger. They don't stand a chance," Gohan picked up his speed out of determination. Trunks matched his speed and the two saiyans went in search of the androids that made their lives a living hell.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of West City

17 and 18 sat in the home of a family they murdered earlier that week, 18 was brushing her hair as her evil twin brother was flipping through the television channels. There was barely anything on TV thanks to the deaths of so many people. He stood up and started perusing through the family's movie collection.

"Trash, trash, stupid," he said tossing the family's collection of dvds to the side.

"I'm bored," his sister groaned aloud. "Let's go do something."

"Like what, go shopping again. I'm not standing around and watching you try on clothes all day," her brother was bored with her habits. "Besides there are barely any stores left, remember you blew up the last Marcy's because they didn't have your size."

"Well who doesn't carry a size 2 in skirts! Women around here aren't that fat!" She was frustrated with her lack of fashion choice and looked down at her clothes in dismay. She wore a blue jean skirt with a black shirt. Her twin wore a black shirt with the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army on it and a bandana around his neck. He wore a pair of jeans with a gun in the holster, he'd even learned how to use it pretty well. Taking the gun out of his holster, he aimed it out the window and stated "We could always go hunting."

"Hunting, what kind of hunting did you have in mind?"

"Well, what about sick people? There's a hospital nearby, we could take some victims. It'll be fun," 17 was really a sadistic bastard, much worse than his sister.

"Why do you want to blow up a hospital?" at this point 18 was very used to her brother's cruelty and asked it very nonchalantly.

"Come on, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. Then we can go look for another store for you to shop in."

"Deal." The two evil creations of got up from their residence and beamed towards the city.

West City

The two cyborgs stopped when they got downtown and located West City General. West City had definitely felt the wrath of the androids but was nowhere near as devastated as Orange City. There were a few people on the street, all of which screamed and ran for cover when they saw the androids. West City was a ruin of what it used to be. The buildings were decrepit, nearly all of them were abandoned. The restaurants and shops that once lined a thriving downtown were all but empty, in fact the only people walking around were those that had to be at work. The structure of the buildings were deteriorating due to the earthquakes caused by a combination of the androids's ki blasts striking the ground and the nuclear fallout from governments trying to kill them. No bomb had hit West City but its neighbors had met that cruel fate, now 75% of the population was suffering from leukemia due to nuclear fallout. The androids and their campaign of evil, along with humanity's stupidity had wiped out 95% of the Earth's population. The once thriving planet home to billions, was now home to millions of sick and dying. The atmosphere was ruined and environment was completely devastated, there was little green to be found and the sky didn't show its clear blue hue anymore. Instead, it was a blanket of grey, almost as if the sun itself was hiding from the dying creature that used to be planet Earth. The androids stopped flying when they reached West City General, once the largest hospital in the country and now essentially a hospice. Doctors there worked day and night, to cure cancers they couldn't fix and to research the answers to problems they didn't have the technology, manpower or money to fix. But mostly, it was ran by the nurses, those valiant nurses were the ones who helped make the last days comfortable for people who were suffering. That was the biggest job at West City General, making lives comfortable. The androids arrived and looked down at the once proud building, it still stood 15 stories high, but looked as if a giant had taken a bite out of it. The earthquakes had shattered the foundation on the entire east wing of the hospital and it was gone, exposed to the elements. The whole was barely covered by a large blue tarp, the roof looked as if it was going to cave in any day now. The parking lot next to hospital had already collapsed trapping hundreds of cars inside and lives of those who were trying to flee.

Android 17 said coolly, "This building has seen better days anyway. We're practically doing the poor souls a favor." He charged a ki blast and his sister did the same, "On the count of 3. 1,2,3!" They yelled with excitement as their blasts flew towards the defenseless hospital, then just before their fireworks were expected the two beams were deflected by another. They careened off into the distance and destroyed an already burnt out cafe'.

"What the-" 17 blurted, he whipped his head around to see two floating Saiyans.

"Well, well, well," his sister smiled, "today might be exciting after all."

"It's that kid Trunks and his other friend. Let's play with them. Did you come to play pretty boys?" the female cyborg teased.

"No! We came to kill you," Trunks barked in response.

"There is no retreat for you, this ends NOW!" Gohan screamed and as he did, he aura spiked and his hair turned golden. The locks of his hair standing straight up to the sky, he went straight into Super Saiyan 2. Simultaneously Trunks powered up and went into his Super Saiyan form.

"Look they can both do the hair trick now. Ooh I'm so scared" teased the male android.

"No, they're different today, we have to take them seriously," 18 was always the more observant one and she readied her stance. Gohan went after 17, 17 threw a combo that Gohan expertly dodged and then backhands 17 into a far away building. 17 climbs out of the rubble thinking "where the hell did that speed come from?" But he had no time to ponder the origin of Gohan's strength, before he blinked Gohan was back under him and with one uppercut launched him high into the sky. Gohan then launched a series of KI blasts that 17 saw but could do noting about, they bombarded his body and put him in excruciating pain. Still afloat, he looks on the ground for Gohan and sees nothing.

"Behind you, bitch"

17 turns around with an animatronic look of fear on his face as he is hit with a haymaker to his ribs that sends him back to the ground and removes the breath from his lungs. 17 was shocked, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Sure this guy was strong, but he couldn't do any of this last time they fought. "SIS! I️ need you" he called out as he stood brushing the rubble from yet another building off of him.

"I'm a little busy with the pipsqueak at the moment," she yelled back. Trunks was giving her all sorts of problems. "DIE" she yelled as she launched yet another ki blast that Trunks avoided. He spun around, kicking her hard, she cried out in pain and threw a return punch to his stomach. It hurt like hell, but the Saiyan warrior would not be outdone today. He punched again, she blocked it, but the force pushed her back several yards, Trunks appeared on the side of her and delivered a devastating elbow to her ribs, she punched right back nearly breaking his nose. The two backed up and set in their fighting positions again, "You little shit." She launched a ki blast that would have destroyed the Earth at him, he launched a Masenko right back and caught it in mid air. The two enemies were driven back by the sheer force of the collision, but it didn't cause either one to drop their ki blasts. "I'll never forgive you for all the people you've killed." Trunks increased his energy and sent both beams into Android 18's chest, she cried out in pain and she flew to the ground. Trunks aggressively pursued her, she took advantage and used all of her strength to punch him in the chest. He collapsed to the ground and coughed up blood. She jumped on him and began kicking him in his ribs, he cried out, but never gave in. AHHHHHH he cried out and increased his aura again, pushing her back. He stood to face her with a confident smile on his face, Trunks wasn't going down. She looked over at her brother who has at Gohan's mercy, on the ground in agony. Their telepathic twin conversation said that it was time to go, they immediately started to fly off in the same direction shooting ki blasts to cover their tracks.

"Not so fast," Gohan appeared behind them blocking their escape, " I️ told you, this ends today." He then launched a new attack he had been working on in the chamber, releasing several balls of blue ki energy encircling himself and the androids. "I️ call this attack, Throws of Defeat. There is no escape, the closer you get to those balls of energy they will collapse on you filling you with unmatched pain. You will not get away, this is your end!" Trunks floated to the sky to meet the three warriors inside Gohan's newly created arena. The androids looked scared, but then found new hope. "Foolish humans, we will finish you!" 17 struck first, he attacked Gohan with all he had, who was easily avoiding him now, taunting him. He delivered a soul crushing punch to the android's stomach who spit out blood/mechanical oil and cried out. Gohan then kicked him to the ground. "This is for Earth,"launching a ki blast between each word, "This is for Krillin, Vegeta," launching two planet ending blasts. "This is for Piccolo!" He launched another massive energy blast. "AND THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, KAMEHAMEHA! The blue energy wave could surely take out an entire galaxy, but its target was an Android today. All of the moves collapsed on 17, he felt unexplainable and unquantifiable pain. 17 was still alive, but barely, he started crawling away as Gohan landed near him. "Burn in hell," he said as he reached down and ripped 17's head clean from his shoulders. The lights inside his body shut off and his mechanics stopped beeping. The greatest terror of the Earth was dead.

Trunks attacked 18 with all of his might, getting the upper hand on her. She couldn't believe she was about to be defeated by this runt, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw Gohan holding her brother's head in his hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed in a voice that would make Black Canary jealous. Her brother was gone, defeated by these humans, she couldn't believe it.

"You dropped your guard," Trunks said coolly, he grabbed the locks of her hair and began delivering earth shattering kicks and punches to her midsection, she spit up blood and cried out in pain. As the light was about to leave her eyes, he said "Take this with you, for my father." His aura increased as he put a ki blast into her stomach and fired. Every single fiber of the cyborg was destroyed, except for her pretty head which remained in his hand. The war was over.

The Saiyans mounted the heads of the monsters on spikes and declared the Earth free of their tyranny. The people from the hospital and hiding in the buildings came out to celebrate their heroes. That night the entire world partied like it never had before. Trunks and Gohan received many toasts in their honor that night, Bulma downtown to hug her son and his protector.

"I'm so proud of you son, I️ know your father is too." They hugged and cried and celebrated with the newly freed citizens of the Earth. Gohan was offered pussy by every woman in town, he politely refused something else was worrying him and he couldn't be concerned with women right now.

The next day

Bulma announced to her son and Gohan that the machine was finished and that they could go back in time.

"Why do we need to mom? We won and the battle is over we don't need people from the past anymore."

"You're right son, but the Earth is destroyed we need the dragon balls to revive all of our friends and restore the Earth. Going back in time to when piccolo is alive will allow us to the Earth. We NEED to take this chance, or I'm afraid this victory will be short lived."

"You're mom's right" Gohan said, "we have to back in time to keep my dad alive, this future would never happen."

They packed a few bags and some capsules with important materials. Gohan dressed in a Gi just like his father, orange with a blue undershirt that showed every muscle. Trunks in his Capsule Corp jacket, a black tank top underneath, black pants and boots. They both packed scouters, just in case and extra changes of clothes. Gohan gave Bulma a big hug and said "I️ love you Bulma." The two adults whispered something to each other and gave a look that said goodbye, she handed him an envelope. Then it was Trunks's turn, he gave his mother a big hug but Bulma didn't let go. She kissed her son on the cheek and told him how much she loved him. "Mom," he said embarrassed, "We'll only be gone for a few days. I'll see you soon. I️ love you." Tears were starting to come from Bulma's cheek as her son and her friend walked towards the time machine. They boarded it and a Trunks enthusiastically waved goodbye to his mother, Gohan gave a softer look. The two saiyans took flight as Gohan punched in the destination and they were off. As they left Bulma began weeping openly, she broke down and cried.


	3. By Accident or Design

Chapter 3 – By Accident or Design

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked the teenage saiyan as he got ready to accelerate the machine.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said excitedly, at first we was apprehensive about the trip and he was also feeling like it was unnecessary to travel back in the past. But then he thought about seeing his father again, the thought of meeting the Prince of Saiyans was more than Trunks could bear. He was now a Super Saiyan, he had defeated the androids and he just knew that his father would be proud of him. He also thought about meeting Goku, the man that his mother always raved about and the father of his mentor. If Goku was truly as great as they say, then he and Gohan had to save his life, they just had to right everything that went so terribly wrong the day that Goku passed from this Earth. His mentor, Gohan, was really quiet. " _He must be excited to see his master Piccolo, his mom and dad again. He had to be anticipating their arrival with joy."_ The ship traveled through space and time, it vibrated semi-violently and stars flew by it. The vehicle started to shake harder and then images of different events on Earth flew by. Trunks was amazed by what he saw, dinosaurs the size of buildings, a meteor striking the Earth, this was odd. Continents breaking up, civilizations walking around in search of new homes, an Ice Age, endless war, pyramids, the entire world at war and a nuclear bomb, planes flying into buildings. The vehicle continue to shake violently and burst out of the passage through time and space, into a clearing. In front of them was a world, similar to what Trunks knew, but different. This world was green, it was expansive, it was beautiful. Gohan steered the vehicle past the greatest city either of them had ever seen. It was spectacular, the entire place was covered with buildings as high as the eye can see, they seemed to be scraping the skies. There were cars, Trunks noted that they were on the ground and not flying however. "Wow, I didn't think flying cars were that new Gohan. When you were a kid people drove on the ground?" he said curiously. Gohan remained silent and steered the vehicle. "And these buildings, they are magnificent, why aren't the cities like this anymore?" They passed over some skyscrapers and saw many advertisements for things such as a Ephone and a Galaxi, WayneTech. Trunks saw a weird, muscular guy standing with his hands on his hips. He was wearing blue tights with red underwear over his tights and a red S over his chest, while his outfit looked stupid, he looked very powerful. Considering that he was displayed on a building's façade, maybe he was a TV character or something, Trunks had never seen him in any history books. "Aye Gohan, who is that?"

"Here," he said, pointing to a spot on the ground in an isolated part of a park. The two saiyans hopped out of their vehicle and looked around. "This looks good Trunks. We'll stop here." Trunks was confused, this place looked nothing like where he and Gohan grew up.

"Damn, did the machine send us to the wrong area?" he wondered, "Hey Gohan, we've got to fly to your place and find your dad. Hello, Earth to Gohan."

Gohan snapped out of his trance and sighed deeply. "We aren't going anywhere, Trunks. This is where we need to be."

"How can that be? I don't see any sign of the Z-Fighters, actually I don't feel any of their ki. What's going on? What is this place?"

Gohan reached in his duffle bag, his movements slow and methodic almost as if he wasn't conscious. He pulled out an envelope, Trunks remembered seeing his mom give Gohan that envelope, and he figured it was just directions on how to operate the machine. "This is for you," his mentor said, handing him the envelope. Trunks took the w sealed envelope and saw his mother's handwriting with the word " _Son"_ written on it. He was confused. "Open it," Gohan said softly, "I'm sorry." Trunks ripped open the envelope he couldn't contain the sudden rush of anxiety that he felt. It was a letter, folded into thirds. He unraveled it, noticed that it had his mother's handwriting, and started to read.

 _Son, I love you and I am so sorry. I have been lying to you for a long time now. Unfortunately, I was never able to discover the secret to time travel. I tried and I tried, but I had no success. One attempt in the lab, I did open a different portal, a portal to another dimension, another Earth. An Earth without androids, without the pain that you have experienced your entire life. I saw an opportunity to leave this world behind and start fresh in another place, make new friends, have new adventures, fall in love and live another life. My son, that vision was for you and Gohan, not me- I have cancer and it's very serious. I went to see the doctors at West City General, they told me there is no hope that I will survive. The best they can do was make me comfortable until the end. I knew that I needed to complete this machine for you and him to live again, live a new life without the pain of the past. I devoted myself to finishing this machine so that you and Gohan can live out your dreams, I'm so sorry I lied to you son. Don't blame Gohan. Please fulfill my dreams for you, please live out the life that I was never able to give you. I love you son and I'll always love you. I'll be watching from Other World._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Bulma Briefs_

Trunks dropped the letter as tears started to stream from his face, he couldn't believe it. Grief overwhelmed him and filled him with more than pain than any ki blast ever could. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! THIS CAN'T BE!" He sank to his knees, fingers digging in the ground practically pulling the roots of the trees out from the dirt. His tears almost formed a small puddle on the ground and his shouting produced lightning from the sky, a thunderstorm began. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He stood and walked towards the "time machine." As he prepared to hop in, Gohan grabbed him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, there's no way back. Bulma made sure of that."

"YOU! You KNEW! This whole time!" Trunks's anger was now turned towards his Sensei.

Gohan's guilt and grief overwhelmed him all at the same time. He looked towards the ground, remembering the most difficult conversation he ever had.

FLASHBACK

 _Trunks was asleep in his room, Gohan was at Bulma's talking about the androids. "I can't stand them Bulma, we HAVE to rid the world of them. I just lost my arm, DAMNIT!" He pounded the table and caused a seismic shake._

" _I know Gohan, I know. And this world is going to hell thanks to all the damage they've done. Even if you and Trunks defeat them, this planet is doomed."_

" _We WILL defeat them, I promise you that. Hey, do you think you can do something about my arm? I'm never gonna be the same without it, maybe replace it with something metal."_

" _Don't we have enough androids?" she jokingly asked, they both started laughing. Bulma got serious, "Besides Gohan, I just don't have the time. "_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _There's something I need to show you Gohan. Follow me." The two old friends got up and walked back to Bulma's work space. She showed him the time machine she was working on and sat at the computer._

" _This is amazing, Bulma. Do you really think we can save my dad with this?"_

" _I did," she sighed, "But not anymore. It appears I just can't figure out time travel." She typed in something on her computer and pulled up a file that looked like a whole different language to Gohan._

" _What does it mean?"_

" _These are the readings I got from the portal that opened up from that machine. In another dimension, there is an Earth like this one but so very different. The dinosaurs were wiped out and humanity was allowed to flourish earlier, there was an Ice Age and an event where the continents split up causing humans to form large and diverse cultures. There are wars and problems, but this place looks so much better than where we are living."_

" _What are you getting at Bulma?"_

" _Instead of traveling back in time, you and Trunks can travel here and live new full lives. You can settle down, meet nice women and grow old in a world without the androids."_

" _Don't you mean the three of us? Ever since I lost my mom, you've been a second mother to me. We could never leave you." She reached inside a safe and pulled out an official looking paper, handing it to Gohan. He stared down in disbelief._

" _Gohan, I'm dying. I have cancer and no chance to live. There's nothing I can do to change that, I've accepted it. I'm dying like the planet, you need to leave both of us behind." Tears were streaming from Gohan's face._

" _No, this can't be. There has to be something we can do!" She shook her head._

" _Promise me, that you'll take care of my son. Promise me that you'll leave me behind when the time is right. Promise me!"_

" _I can't," he cried out, "there's no way I can do that!"_

" _You have to, Gohan. There is no future for me, there is no hope. You and Trunks are the only hope. You two have to live, if you stay here, you will die with the planet." She was crying full force now, "This is the only way, promise me. Make the tough decision like your father would, promise me."_

" _Ok Bulma, I promise. I will protect Trunks and take him to this new Earth." Gohan took her hands and held his friend for a moment, he knew this was hard for her. It was unspoken, but he knew Bulma didn't want him to tell Trunks until there was nothing he could do about it. After holding Bulma for what seemed like hours, Gohan walked out, looked over his shoulder and promised one more thing. "I promise, I will destroy those androids before we go."_

"You knew didn't you! That's why you've been so weird," Trunks continued yelling at him.

"Yes, I knew."

"I HATE YOU!" His aura spiked uncontrollably, "HOW COULD YOU!?" Trunks was completely out of control. His power spiked, Gohan realized that it nearly matched his own.

"Shit!" Trunks' hair turned golden and his aura continued to spike as did his energy. His muscles bulged everywhere, his biceps got exponentially bigger, his triceps got bigger, his quads got bigger. Every muscle on his body got bigger as his Capsule Corps jacket began to rip, his pants could barely contain the size of his legs now. His muscles were now the size of tree trunks as unconscious anger fueled him. "You'll PAY FOR THIS!" Gohan was in a defensive position as a Super Saiyan, Trunks launched at him with the power to turn planets into dust. He punched Gohan through his guard, sending him flying through the park into a statue of the guy in blue tights. The statue crumbled on top of Gohan and as he started to move the boulders off of him, he looked up to see his student already on him. Pounding away, punch after punch delivered to the chest of the SS, the strength of each one could turn continents into mere molecules. Punch after punch, Gohan was in too much pain to defend himself, his entire body was on hellfire. The city of Metropolis was vibrating from the seismic activity, people screamed and wondered what was happening. Gohan knew he would die here if he didn't do something. He transformed into a SS2, enough to push Trunks off of him. "Stand down brother, you can't win against this form. Calm down."

"Don't you dare call me BROTHER!"

Trunks leapt forward, his speed reduced by his massive muscles but the power increase was too much for Gohan. He connected with an uppercut that sent Gohan 1 mile into the atmosphere. Gohan had never had his bell rung like that before. Trunks launched himself into the sky deflecting defensive ki blasts sent by Gohan. He charged at him again and Gohan dodged to the side. There was no mistake here, Trunks was trying to take his mentor's head off. He dodged another couple of strikes and appeared behind Trunks, attempting a pressure point strike to take him down. Trunks saw through this attack, sending a shattering elbow that rocked Gohan's ribs, he coughed up blood. Trunks took advantage of this and struck his mentor with another crunching shot to his chest. Gohan was in agony, but defended himself with a hard kick sending Trunks away from him. Trunks charged at his master again, fully taking advantage of Gohan's injury. Gohan in his SS2 form was faster however, he kept dodging and occasionally blocking reducing the damage he took from the massive SS. He needed to find a way to end this, or Trunks would try to kill him, he wasn't in control anymore his rage was. Every time they clashed, the planet itself vibrated.

Meanwhile at the Watchtower

 **Alert! Alert! Alert! There is massive seismic activity on the Earth.** The computer flashed and displayed the warning as loudly as possible. A man wearing a black and grey suit made out of Kevlar fibers was sitting at the computer. He wore a black mask, sharp, jagged metal knife-like points on his gloves and boots, a bat symbol in the middle of his chest. Batman quickly pulled up the footage and identified the source of the activity. His jaw dropped as he saw two individuals clashing in the sky with the strength of Titans. "What is this?" Another man flew over wearing a skin tight blue suit, highlighting every one of his massive muscles. He looked like a natural version of the muscular child fighting on the screen. He stood 6 feet tall with brown hair, a red S adorned his chest and a cape lay on his back. His jaw also dropped, "They're going to destroy Metropolis!" Suddenly, another person arrived this one a stunningly beautiful brunette woman. She wore a red breastplate that hugged and accentuated every one of her seductive curves. There was chrome at the top of the breastplate and at the bottom, it highlighted the rest of her beautiful body. At the bottom of her breastplate, she wore navy blue shorts, no bigger than boy shorts with a star on them and a star on her tiara, a golden lasso attached to her side. Wonder Woman asked "What are we waiting for? Beam us down J'Onn, we have to stop them."

Sky above Metropolis

The two saiyan warriors continued to clash, shaking the entire city with their blows. By now people had come outside to watch and were recording the incredible event in the sky, unbeknownst to Trunks and Gohan. Gohan was still looking for a way to end this fight soon without hurting his protégé, "Trunks, calm down. Let me explain! Please, stop this!"

"I'll never forgive you!" Trunks shouted, he was still angry but his muscles were starting to shrink some, maybe he was regaining control.

 **BOOM!**

Before Trunks or Gohan could react, an object broke the sound barrier and smacked Trunks in the face with unbelievable force. Trunks flew to the ground and SMACK! The crater he created was at least 10 feet deep as a small earthquake rocked the city of Metropolis. Gohan didn't even pay attention to his intruder, he rocketed after Trunks to be near his mentee. As he arrived at the crater, he saw a gorgeous but muscular woman standing over crater, accompanied by a man in black uniform. They threw a net over Trunks that seemed to paralyze him. Gohan shouted" Don't kill him. PLEASE!"

The man in black and the woman looked up, another man in blue landed next to them as they walked towards Gohan. The man in black spoke, "Who the hell are you?"


	4. The New Guys (11-27 16:58:40)

I own nothing, all of the characters belong to their respective companies. The Justice League is property of DC Comics and DBZ is property of Toei Animation.

 **A/N This is a chapter where you meet the characters, to be frank I hate expository chapters but they are necessary. After this chapter, the action and the plot will pick back up, I have a lot of plans for these characters and what they'll do next. Please Read and Review. More updates on the way.**

Chapter 4- The New Guys

"I said, Who are you?" Batman demanded answers from the two titans in that battled in the sky. Gohan paused, that was a difficult question with a complex answer. He couldn't just trust anyone with that information, he had to be sure that these guys were different. He could start simple though, "My name is Gohan and my unconscious friend there is Trunks. I'm training him in martial arts." 3 more strangers arrive by various means, one ran to the scene and appeared so quickly that Gohan didn't even see him coming. Two more flew down, one was wearing a green suit and holding a green ring, the other was a green alien similar looking to Gohan's mentor Piccolo. "So you just decided to have a sparring match in the middle of metropolis?" Wonder Woman retorted, seeing that there was some flaw in Gohan's reasoning."We're the Justice League, defenders of the Earth. With your skills we would have heard of you before," Superman said in a threatening manner."We're not buying the karate teacher story bub, tell us the truth, " the Flash chimes in."Fine, what I told you was true, but there's more to the story." Gohan, looked down at the unconscious Trunks in the crater and began to tell the entire story. About his father, his mentor Piccolo, the androids and their terror, and Bulma. "That's a nice fairy tale kid," Green Lantern John Stewart said, "Very hard to believe.""Every word I said was true," reiterated Gohan. Trunks was waking up and panicked when he noticed the paralyzing agent on his body. "Help, let me out! What is this?""Trunks calm down please," Gohan turned to the Justice League "please let my student go.""We aren't releasing either one of you unless we can verify your story," Batman said. "J'Onn can read your mind. Allow him.""Deal, as long as I can get Trunks free." The Martian Manhunter dove into Gohan and Trunks's minds. He saw the pain that was their lives, he saw them fighting bravely against the androids and other enemies. He came out of his psychic analysis and turned to his comrades, "They're telling the truth. These men are heroes, they fought bravely to save the Earth on several occasions." Batman released the net from Trunks and Gohan helped him out of the pit. Trunks was clearly still angry at his mentor, but he used judgement to save this fight for later. "I'm Trunks" extending his hand to any of the heroes that would accept it. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter took turns introducing themselves. "With skills like y'all have, you could help us out," the Flash said excitedly, earning a discrete elbow from Batman."No thanks," said Gohan "We've seen enough battles for a lifetime.""I'm interested," Trunks stepped forward and announced. He gave his mentor an angry look, "He speaks for himself, I want to help people.""Well that's not a decision that will be made tonight, you do have skills. But frankly, I don't trust you," Batman replied."Where are you sleeping tonight, you can't sleep in Central Park," Wonder Woman added."We have tents inside these," Gohan replied showing the heroes one of Bulma's capsules."You'll have to show me that technology later, for now we'll drop the two of you in a forest where you can camp out," Batman was impressed, but he still wasn't sure what to do.It was a short ride on the Batwing until they reached the woods. Gohan spent the trip assuring the League that this battle was an anomaly and they just wanted to live a normal life. As they approached the woods, Superman spoke up again, "You're super powered beings living on our planet. We'll be in touch." Trunks and Gohan thanked the League for the ride and descended to the forest floor. Gohan released two tents from the capsules and Trunks headed inside, not talking to his mentor at all.Inside the Batwing"Well what do ya think?" the Flash couldn't take his mind of the visitors from another dimension."Interesting, extremely powerful. Can they be trusted?" Stewart added his two cents."Their punches created earthquakes, that hair change seems to be some kind of power transformation, and the older guy clearly had more power than he showed. It's tricky, they seem like good guys, but we can't just have two potential Supermen running around here," the Amazonian beauty added. Superman was quiet, he stared out the window. He turned back to his comrades, and spoke "When I crash landed here on Earth, my parents took me in. I was an alien, I had enhanced abilities. They took me in anyway, because I had nowhere else to go. J'Onn has read their minds, they have nowhere else to go. They have protected the Earth, they have experience. We have to give them a chance, if we truly are the Justice League we have to do the right thing.""I knew that was your position Clark, " at last the pilot of the Batwing spoke, "Fine, we can put them through the trials. That'll give us time to watch them more closely and develop contingencies if we need it.""It's settled then, we'll bring them in the fold."The Next MorningGohan woke up, he had a very rough sleep last night. Thinking about everything, about Trunks, Bulma, the Justice League. It was all too much, yesterday had been a blur. He stood up, he needed to make amends with his mentee, he had to explain what happened. Aw damn, it all happened so fast. He hoped this relationship could be repaired, he walked to the tent that Trunks slept in. The teenager was nowhere to be found, his Capsule Corps jacket was left on the air mattress, his boots and the rest of his clothes gone.Damn where is he, let me try to sense him. Gohan used him ki sensing technique to look for Trunks, he was interrupted the ki energy of many more people approaching. Some had high power levels and others were much lower, he wouldn't be able to take them all alone. He felt Trunks by the river and flew over there. Trunks was standing on the river bank, his lavender hair pulled back and his face up to the sky. He was watching a descending jet, the wind from the jet was pushing Trunks' hair back, he was overly calm. Gohan sensed the energies inside the jet and they were familiar, it was the Justice League from yesterday, he started to relax but not completely. The jet landed on the river bank and the Justice League stepped out. Trunks and Gohan saw the same members from yesterday along with a few younger members accompanying them. "They're here," Trunks stated."Why?" Gohan added, confused.Batman steps forward to greet the saiyans, Gohan was very impressed by this mans demeanor. From everything Gohan could tell, he was a normal human walking around gods and aliens, leading a team of heavy hitters. There was something about this man, he may have been a human with a low power level, but all these super power beings flocked to his lead.Superman spoke first "Good morning! We want to introduce you to some more Leaguers and some allies they call themselves the Team." The adults introduced themselves first, a man dressed in all green with a bow and arrow on his back stepped forward, Trunks and Gohan took note of his low power level. "Green Arrow, Oliver Queen at your service lads." Next up was an angelic looking blonde woman, she seemed to be a little younger than Gohan. She looked strong, like she could kick your ass but be a gentle, loving person at the same time. She was the most beautiful woman that Gohan ever laid eyes on, and her power level... "Wow," he thought, "She can keep up with a Super Saiyan." "Hello there, I'm Supergirl but you can call me Kara." She was impressed by Gohan's stature, he stood 6 feet tall extremely muscular and athletic, his eyes though they revealed a lot. They revealed a gentle soul, he was someone who wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly hurt someone he loved, then he would rip that fly in half. "I-i-I'm Gohan, nice to you meet. I mean nice to meet you."she smiled at his awkwardness. Oliver whispers to Flash, "Smooth." The teenagers stepped forward to introduce themselves, the first was a low power level human. He stood about 6 feet tall, very athletic, he wore a black suit with a blue bird in his chest. He introduced himself as Nightwing-Dick Grayson,the leader of the team. Next, was a very strong looking young man, he wore jeans and a black shirt, in the middle of his chest was a symbol that matched Superman's, his name Superboy-Connor Kent. Next up was a very beautiful girl, her skin green like Piccolo's, she wore a black skin tight suit with a cape. It was easy to deduce that she was related to the Manhunter, her name Miss Martian-Megan or M'Gan. Behind her, Trunks' eyes were glued to a beautiful girl about his age. She had beautiful blonde hair and the bluest, most trusting eyes. "Hi I'm Wonder Girl, friends call me Cassandra." She grabbed Trunks' hand and the two stared at each other for a moment, the two teens blushed. She saw the strapping young teenager, his lavender hair pulled back and his smile revealed the same attraction that hers did. "Hi I'm Trunks, friends call me Trunks." She giggled at his words, more out of admiration than them actually being funny. "This is the smoothest group ever," flash whispered sarcastically. He and Oliver couldn't contain their laughing, until they caught a stern look from Batman."Alright, enough with the pleasantries, Trunks is underaged, he'll be assigned to The Team and you, Gohan you'll be a member of the League," Batman spoke."We'd be honored if you accepted or invitation to join us, your heroic deeds on your Earth would make you valuable assets," Wonder Woman added, trying to soften Batman's invitation."That's great of you and thanks," Gohan replied, "but we have to decline. We're simply done fighting.""Speak for yourself, I'm going with them." Trunks was angry yet again, he still had not forgiven his mentor."Trunks, Bulma trusted me to take care of you. I'm making this decision.""Yeah and she's not here anymore. Is she? I'm going with them Gohan and the only way you can stop me is to fight me." He stared his mentor down, eyes filled with the rage from yesterday. "That's what I thought." He turned back to the league and said, "Let me grab my stuff, I'll leave with you now." He flew back to the campground steaming."Teenagers, amiright?" Oliver joked. No one smiled as it was clearly a sensitive situation.At the campgroundTrunks packed his things and threw them in his bag. He put on his Capsule Corps jacket and flew back to the meeting spot.When Trunks returned everyone was ready to go, Batman handed Gohan a black card with the letters JL on it. "When you ready to change your mind, tap on this card 3 times and we'll come. Until next time."The League, the Team and Trunks all started boarding the jet. He turned around to his mentor, his only friend "See ya round." Gohan watched his mentee fly away with a group of strangers and he couldn't help but feel like he failed Bulma.As the Justice Jet took off, Trunks sat next to his Team with anxiety, he wanted to get to know each and every one of them but he had no idea what would come next. He didn't know when he would see his mentor again. He spoke to the adult members of his company, "When do we start?"Nightwing grabbed his shoulder and said "after you pass the Trials.""Trials, what Trials?"The faces of everyone in the league and the team lit up, "You'll see."

A/N From this point on, chapters will start to alternate. There'll be Team Chapters-with Trunks and League chapters with Gohan. There will also plenty of chapters and missions where the League and Team work together. Because it's going to flow in one stream of time, I'll be releasing 2 chapters at a time,one Gohan and one Trunks. **Will Batman be able to convince Gohan to join the Justice League, or will it be Supergirl who brings him to their side. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Trials of Trunks

Chapter 5

I Own nothing, all characters are property of their respective companies. Justice League belongs to DC Comics and DBZ to Toei Animation.

 **A/N Thanks for all the feedback that I have received, I will try to be more mindful about the spacing errors (been typing this on my phone, so it isn't always visible to me.) As far as writing another one, I don't plan on doing anything with Goten, that character is more or less a blank slate. Thanks again for the feedback, please enjoy 5 and 6. In 6, I get to spend a chapter with my favorite DC character, Batman.**

The Trials of Trunks

The Justice Jet flew Trunks to the Base of the Team. He looked out the window, as his teammates acknowledged their arrival. They passed a harbor on the farthest peninsula of the harbor. He saw a lone mountain covered in greenery. It was starting to feel like home.

"Welcome to Mount Justice," Wonder Girl had moved over by Trunks now. "This is home," she said, the jet started angling itself down towards the water. Trunks held on feeling like they were going to crash, then suddenly the sea itself opened up. An opening to the base appeared and the jet landed. The heroes stepped out and walked through to the main room. Dick said "Come on, we'll take a tour and then we'll discuss the Trials." The rest of the heroes headed to the lounge. Aqualad, Superboy and Nightwing began with the tour. "This is the hangar, where we teleport in and land or vehicles." They continued to walk through the library, the souvenir room, the medical bay and they arrived at the living quarters. "You'll room with Beast Boy," Nightwing said.

"Oh man, I don't envy you," Superboy laughed.

"Be cool man, you can put your stuff down in here."

Trunks observed the space where he would be living now, a decent sized room about 15 by 20 feet with two twin size beds. There was a window overlooking the harbor, but he couldn't get to it. There was stuff all over the floor. Yep, a messy roommate. They walked past the mission room and the gym, Trunks knew that gym wouldn't be enough, the weights weren't heavy and there was no space to work out seriously. It needed an infusion of Capsule Technology, a gravity enhancer at the least. And then, a Saiyan's favorite room: the kitchen. Nightwing told him to grab whatever he wanted to eat, his jaw dropped when he saw how much this saiyan packed onto several plates. He carried it, eating as he walked to the lounge.

The remaining members of the team introduced themselves Lagoon Boy, Robin, Batgirl, Bart Allen, and Tigress.

"Before you can become an official member of the team you have to pass the Trials first," Nightwing said.

"What-are-the-Trials?" Trunks asked while stuffing his face full of food.

"They are ways that we assess your capabilities, both physical and mental to determine if you're right for the team and where you fit in best. You're coming off the league's recommendations but we have no idea what you can do."

"Ha, what I can do? I don't think this building can handle what I can do. But sounds like fun, let's start today."

"The League has to go back to business. Make sure to get this on video, we'll need a copy for our records," Batman turned to Nightwing.

"That's if your cameras can even catch me," the teenager mocked.

"Oh really, from what we saw you weren't all that fast. Good luck," Wonder Woman added while flying away. Trunks received various pats on the back as the league exited. "I'll bet 500 he outperforms Wonder Girl," Oliver said nudging Flash.

"I'll take that action," he said back.

First up, the Trial of Focus.

Trunks stepped into the mission room. Nightwing held the record for this competition so he explained the rules. "The rules are simple, we'll throw as many objects as we can at you in a minute you simply need to catch and drop them. They'll be going at about 95 mph."

"That's it, I could do this with my eyes closed," scoffed Trunks.

"That's the idea, your eyes are shut the entire time. Round objects make this sound-Pheeeewwww. Square objects make this sound-Cliiiiiiccccckkk. They'll both be coming at the same time, you have to identify which one to grab, and you can only catch round objects. Oh yeah, and they come from every direction."

Trunks cracked his knuckles, "Let's get started shall we?" The whole team leaned against the glass on the outside of the Mission Room. Superman had enthusiastically bragged that they may have found a new heavy hitter, he still had to prove it to his team. Trunks removed his jacket to give himself more maneuverability, his black tank top under it revealed his battle sculpted muscles and scars. All of the girls on the Team blushed bright red when they saw this. He closed his eyes as Knightwing counted him down, 3-2-1 Go!

The buzzer sounded and Trunks listened for the hums of the flying objects, all the sounds were coming at him at once. He clenched his eyes tighter and let the world around him disappear, the same focus Gohan taught him when trying to turn Super. Nothing existed anymore, just his body and sounds. Finally, he could differentiate between them. This was almost too easy now, he stuck out his right hand, barely snatching it with his pinky. He pulled it to his body and dropped it in order to get a point. He barely dodged a square ball which whizzed by his head. He sticks his left foot out and kicks one up to his hand, 2 points. He backflipped to avoid a square thrown at his feet and was nearly struck by another, he stopped in mid air to let it pass before landing. Then reached out and grabbed one more, Trunks landed and placing both hands behind his back to score two more points, simultaneously he lifted his left leg to avoid a square.

"This guy is INCREDIBLE," Megan said, almost shrieking with excitement.

"He hasn't missed yet, almost like he's Bat Family trained," Barbara Gordon added.

"Better than that," Bart chimed in.

"The course adjusts to your success, let's see how he finishes," Aqualad pointed out.

Trunks flipped and grabbed two more from the corner of the room while the spectators were talking. Then, it changed 3 balls came at him all at once, their sounds different. They were so close together, maybe inches apart. Something was different about the third, then he saw it. He grabbed the two on his right and dodged the last one, shooting it with a ki blast. A loud POOF, and the buzzer sounding as soon as the blast connected. The last ball was colored dust filled bowl, echoing the sound of the other round objects but vibrating at a different pitch. Trial 1 was over.

"Wow, pretty boy! You did awesome, no ones ever got a perfect score before!" Beast boy cheered, "That's my roommate!"

"Thanks," Trunks said scratching his neck. He received various cheers from everyone, except the leaders who were cautiously optimistic about their new teammate. Impulse got excited "Oh yeah, my challenge up next!"

The Speed Trial

Impulse stood at the podium and announced his challenge in the grandest way he could. "Welcome one, Welcome all to the greatest speed challenge of em all. Who can make the great Impulse's time fall, is it you? I doubt that at all...Today you have to do a simple challenge, grab all the rings as fast as you can. The time goes off at the last one. You may run, you may fly, you may even crawl but I'll still be the fastest of them all."

Trunks chuckled at his teammate, mentally acknowledging there was no way he could run faster than a speedster, he could at least beat everyone else. And Go! The trial was over nearly as fast as it started, Trunks' time for grabbing all the rings was 3.2 seconds, 5 seconds faster than anyone else's time except Bart's, who scored 1.6 seconds. "Yes! And the speedster remains supreme, so crash!" On to the next trial. Everyone was impressed by Trunks' time, after all Bart was a speedster.

The Trial of Strength

Superboy was the champion this time around. "We will adjust the weight until you cannot lift anymore or you give up. In order to get credit for the lift, the weight must come up over your current record is 900 tons, set by me. Where would you like to start?"

"The record is 900 tons?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, but of course I'm a heavy hitter on this team don't feel the pressure to take that on," Superboy grinned as he replied. Trunks may be fast and have great reflexes, but there's no way he could be stronger than me, he thought. Even the onlookers started discussing this. "There's just no way he can be stronger than Connor," Beast boy said.

Aqualad kept a stoic look on his face, "There's something about him, he can do it. There's a reason why the league assigned this stranger to our team."

Nightwing added "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we took it upon ourselves to find out all this new guy can do and what kind of person he is."

Trunks scoffed at Connor's remark, "You misunderstood my question, that's all the record is? If it's 900 tons, start me with 1000. I'll set a new record for everyone to work towards."

"1000 tons? Sure guy, whatever you say," Connor couldn't wait to watch this guy fail, there's no way he could be that strong. Trunks walked up the weight and placed his hands in the grips. Haaaahhhh, he let his aura spike and remain its natural color as he calmly lifted the weight over his head, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"What?"

"What is he?"

"So dreamy," Wonder Girl letting it slip out and covering her mouth quickly, earning looks from the rest of her female comrades.

"That's 2,000,000 pounds, lifting it over his head like it was nothing," Kaldur and Nightwing had dropped to the back to discuss their new teammate. Connor's face was filled with shock and awe, then anger. On the JL, Superman was the big gun, he was supposed to be the big gun on this team. He has always BEEN the big gun and that status was just revoked in front of everyone. As Trunks walked out of the mission room, he was confronted by the two elder members of the Team. "Who are you really? You just show up out of nowhere, breaking everyone's records."

"He didn't break my record-" Bart bragged, but was met by ferocious looks from his most severe teammates.

"We are working with you, we need to know more about you as a teammate. Where you're from, what you've done to make the JL throw you on the team?" Nightwing wanted answers, but he still needed to model leadership for all of his teammates.

"They never told you anything?" Trunks said quizzically.

"No, they told us to put you on the team and that they'd tell us about you later. That's how they operate."

"That's not right, it's a long story but I'll tell you. After all, I live and work with you guys. I'm Trunks Briefs and I'm from—-" Trunks was rudely interrupted by a loud, blaring, beeping sound. All of the Team began to run towards the computer. Robin pulled up the security footage that was making the alarm go off, to everyone's horror it was Amazo attacking Happy Harbor.

"Again?" Megan said.

"Let's go!" Nightwing commanded and they quickly took off towards the monster.

The group sprinted to the hangar and hopped in the jet. Trunks was having a hard time understanding why they were wasting time with the jet."Stop! Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Superboy and I will head to meet him now. To stop him from destroying the city. The rest of you fly there and then help with the assault."

"Good idea, you're alpha team. Beta team, Miss Martian, Bart, Batgirl, you're rescuing as many people as possible, knowing Amazo this will get messy. Everyone else is Charlie, we support the attack force when we get there," Nightwing was used to giving the orders and everyone could feel his sense of urgency.

"BREAK!"

The team broke off into their various sub teams, Beta and Charlie hopped on the jet and took off. Team Alpha ran to the entrance, "I'll carry Aqualad, hold on bro," Trunks said. When he looked back he discovered that Superboy was being carried by Wonder Girl, he stifled a laugh. When the duo caught up, "You can't fly yet?"

"No," Superboy was already irritated with the saiyan and his embarrassing question just escalated the rivalry, "What of it?"

"Nothing man, I'm just saying I can teach you sometime. All you have to do is control your ki."

"I'm half human, didn't you know that?" Superboy had no intention to drop his attitude.

"So am I, half human and half saiyan. Hell, Krillin was full human and could fly. I'll teach you. Wait, there he is, let's get him."

"Listen Trunks," Aqualad spoke up, "Amazo is an android gifted with all the powers of the members of the Justice League, however he can only use one at a time and he has to call it out."

"I really hate androids, it's a long story."

The team landed, "Formation A, we all attack from different sides, he can't defend against all of us at once. Be careful, listen for his commands, it'll keep you alive." Aqualad was a seasoned commander, Trunks was very impressed with his leadership skills. Suddenly, Trunks felt a hand on his chest, "Stay here Rook, we'll show you how it's done. Wait on the others," even though Trunks offered to teach him how to fly, Superboy still didn't like him.

"What's that guy's problem?"

"Don't worry about it," Cassie comforted him, "he's just a little childish sometimes. He'll warm up to you."

Trunks stood back about 30 yards to watch his teammates fight and he was not impressed. Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Super Boy all charged at Amazo, who was waiting on them. Superboy came in with a haymaker,

ACCESSING FLASH

Amazo ducked under it and got behind him,

ACCESSING SUPERMAN

SMACK!

He clobbered Superboy in his back,

ACCESSING GREEN LANTERN

He covered Superboy in a green beam of energy and threw him about 40 yards. Wonder Girl's move was much smarter, she flew above the android and threw a punch downwards, he blocked it but it allowed Aqualad to get an easy strike to androids metallic gut. He turned his water into big hammers and clobbered the android, knocking him off balance. Wonder Girl then flew behind him and attempted a trip technique,

ACCESSING MANHUNTER

The robot turned transparent and her legs went right through his.

SUPERMAN

He then stomped on her leg, she cried out in pain and he swatted Aqualad away. Superboy rushed him again and

MANHUNTER

The android performed a perfect move and Superboy went clumsily through him. Wonder Girl threw a combination

FLASH

He expertly blocked them with Flash's speed

SUPERMAN

He smacked her about 50 yards

Superboy's punch was caught and he was thrown into the sky. "Forget this, I'm going in." Trunks accelerated and flew towards the android. He leapt with a strong right fist,

MANHUNTER

Trunks was planning on this, he went right through the android, as soon as he became solid again, a large ki blast struck him in the back. Amazo flew 20 yards forward and whipped around to face Trunks,

FLASH

He sprinted towards the teenager, but didn't see Wonder Girl's foot that she placed there, he tripped and hit the ground hard.

GREEN LANTERN

He trapped her in an energy field and threw her into Trunks who fell to the ground.

SUPERMAN

He struck Aqualad and Superboy with overwhelming force and began to pound them into the ground.

"Guess I'm going super," Trunks said with a smile. Yaahhh, he went super saiyan and leapt at the android. "Hey Ugly!" Trunks kicked the android in the head, sending him flying. Trunks fazed out in front of where the android was heading and kicked him high into the sky.

SUPERMAN

He launched laser beams down at Trunks who dodged them with expertise, Amazo flew at him full speed. Gaaaalliiicccckkkk, Amazo hit the ground fist first and looked for Trunks. Trunks had fazed above him about 5 feet, GUN!

The purple energy beam, collided with the android at full power and at point blank range, creating a huge crater in the ground and a smoking android in the crater. Amazo tried to stand up, but was clobbered by a water hammer to his temple, that sent his head flying off.

"And STAY DOWN!"exclaimed Aqualad, putting the android out of commission.

"Well done team," Nightwing said, just arriving at the battle, "Trunks, you really are incredible and what's with the new look?"

Trunks powered down, "That's my super saiyan technique, I'll explain at base.

"Alright team, make sure the civilians are okay. We'll take his body back to base and send word to the league to come and retrieve the body."

While they went to check on the civilians, Wonder Girl whispered to Batgirl and Miss Martian "oh my god, it was the sexiest thing ever. He just kicked Amazo's butt like it was nothing."

Back at Base

"So it's time for you to tell us all just who you are."

"Well, my name is Trunks Briefs, I'm half saiyan, half human. Saiyans are a warrior race in my dimension, but Gohan and I are the last two remaining saiyans. Our planet was wiped out by a Universal Terror named Frieza. Technically, I'm a Prince. My grandfather was the last king of the saiyans and my father was the prince. I guess now that he's not alive anymore, that makes me the prince."

"Dude, sorry to interrupt, but if your dad was alive how come he didn't die with the planet?" Robin asked.

"Well, you heard me say we were a warrior race. The job of saiyans was to go out and conquer planets, selling them to the highest bidder. That's what my dad was doing when the planet was destroyed." Then Trunks continued to explain he rest of his horrible story, how the androids leveled the earth and killed everyone he knew, how Gohan trained him, how he left his mother behind. He talked about what a super saiyan was and how he was only the 4th person ever to achieve the transformation. The story was difficult to hear and touched everyone in the room. Nightwing walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "You're one of us now, brother."


	6. One Knight In Gotham

Chapter 6

 **I Own Nothing, all characters belong to their respective companies.**

One Knight in Gotham

1 week after meeting the League

Gohan got dressed at his campsite in the woods, he put on a white apron and a black polo shirt and khaki pants. The apron said House of Sushi, today he was starting his third job since he arrived on Earth. He flew to the city and took the train into work. Gohan walked in the doors of Metropolis's number one sushi restaurant, the kind where collegiate girls love to show up on break from classes. Today was his first day at this job and he had to break the sound barrier on his flight over in order to avoid being late All of his other jobs ended on their first day, unfortunately as strong and athletic as the saiyan was, he was equally bad at jobs in society. He hope today would be a good day, he hoped it would be different.

 **I'm going to skip Gohan's massive failure at serving sushi and move on to the more important part.**

Gohan walked out of the sushi restaurant, it was about 8 o clock and he lost another job. His head hung low, he walked to an abandoned location so he could fly back to the camp. "Guess I'll be fishing for dinner again."

"Or you could earn some money, helping people," a voice from the shadows interrupted his thoughts. Gohan whipped around on the defensive, "Who's there?"

A man stepped out of the shadows wearing a black mask with two points at the top, he was wearing black and grey Kevlar armor, with a bat symbol on his chest.

"Oh it's you, Batman."

"Lost another job huh, what's that number 3?"

"How do you know?"

"I'll pay you $10,000 to help me with a situation tonight, I'm a little short handed and could use your help."

"No thanks man. I'm gonna head home."

"That river has to be nearly out of fish by now, with the way you saiyans eat. One night, one mission, $10,000. Are you in or out?"

"How do you know about the fish?" Gohan pondered Batman's offer, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Hop in," Batman clicked a button and the Batwing appeared out of nowhere. It was a black jet, nearly invisible against the wall at night. The engine was silent, the jet was definitely intimidating with its guns perched on the wings and the cockpit hid anyone inside from sight.

"Where did that just come from? What are you?"

Batman opened the door to his plane, "I'm Batman." Gohan joined Batman in the vehicle, "This is incredible!" The extremely sophisticated organization of buttons, switches and devices rivaled Bulma's dimension traveling machine and it was only a jet. "Alfred, set a course for the nearest Bat-house in Gotham."

An old man popped on the screen and replied "Course set sir." The Batwing quietly lifted off from the alley and took off towards the other side of the harbor. "Welcome to Gotham City, my domain. I got my start fighting crime here after my parents were murdered, I trained in martial arts and put my father's fortune to work. Devoting myself to helping those who need it, at all times." Gohan looked out the window at Gotham and noted how different it was than Metropolis. Where Metropolis was a sprawling city of lights where prosperity was obvious, adorned with skyscrapers and beautiful architecture, Gotham was nearly the opposite. Gotham was dark and gloomy, the architecture was aged and gothic, the city almost seemed haunted. There was such a gloom hanging over the aura of the city, Gohan noticed how well the individual cities matched their protector's personalities. The two cities fully represented the stark contrast between the two heroes. "We'll make a stop here." The Batwing landed in an abandoned alley and quietly shut off. The two stepped out and the Batwing disappeared as quickly as it had appeared before. Batman walked about 20 paces to a wall, and the eyelids on his mask lit up. He looked at the wall and paused.

"Batman, I'm really impressed by you. You're human, yet you lead this team of gods, goddesses, aliens and super humans. How do you do this?" Batman didn't answer, instead he touched 3 bricks in a consecutive order, the wall shook and opened up. The Dark Knight stepped inside and walked down the bluely lit stairs with Gohan following. He put his hands and eyes up to a retinal and fingerprint scanner, another door opened to an empty white room. He touched his hand on the wall again and gagdets and costumes appeared out of nowhere. "I have earned their respect, I know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm human and I have no powers, but I never let that stop me from accomplishing whatever I want. I protect the innocent at all costs, except for one line. I don't kill. Part of what I do, " he said walking over to a black Gi " is stealth. You'll never be able to walk around Gotham with me in an orange Karate outfit. Gotham's not that kind of town, our criminals are smart." He pulled the black Gi off the wall and handed it to Gohan, it should fit. The Gi was amazing, it was surprisingly light, having the weight of a feather. The outer robe of the Gi was black, the inner shirt was dark grey, both were made of the same very tough material, Kevlar. The boots were black and had serious grip on the bottom to help hold on to any surface. The best features were on the front and back, on the front in the upper right hand corner were the words Son Gohan in Japanese characters and on the back adorned was Goku's logo. "Batman, this is incredible, I don't know what to to say,"

"Then don't, put it on and meet me outside."

Gohan put the Gi on and it immediately shrank to fully accentuate his body, the fit was perfect. He slipped the black mask over his face, it matched the Gi perfectly and Gohan was surprised how well he could breathe. All of his old feelings began to rush back, he felt like a warrior again. He threw a combination of kicks and punches, just to test it out and headed outside. "Do you remember the JL card I gave to you, hold down on the letters."

Gohan did that and the card jumped towards his ear, reforming into an earpiece that fit on his left ear.

"That's your communicator, we can stay in contact no matter how far we are with that device, turn it to the Bat channel, all you have to do is whisper Bat Channel. You can talk as quietly as possible and the communicator will pick it up. One more thing, you are on my team tonight, no killing. Got that saiyan?" the intensity in Batman's voice didn't seem to be coming from a man who was so outmatched by Gohan. The two men clad in black hopped in the Batwing and the jet took off. "My intel tells me that Mr. Freeze is robbing a jewelry store tonight with the help of Bane, it doesn't make sense. They would come away with 300 million and Freeze only needs the diamonds to keep his suit running."

"So we're going to foil a robbery?"

"More than that, we need to find out what's going on. I've been fighting crime for a long time in Gotham. These two villains have never worked together before and Bane is no mastermind. Something else is in the works here." As the jet flew across Gotham, the two heroes shared stories of some battles, Gohan told him all about fighting the androids and how he lost him arm and Batman talked about losing Jason Todd to the Joker.

"We're here. That's the building, this is a stealth mission, Freeze and his goons should arrive soon. Keep an eye peeled, we make a move on my signal. I'll take the west side of the building and you take the east."

The two heroes split up, Batman threw a grappling hook and arrived on the corner of the building with a view of the outside and inside. Gohan flew to his spot, he could see the street and the inside of the jewelry store. 20 minutes went by, communication came in on the Bat Channel, "Here they come, coming from the west. I count twenty hostiles, two are alpha targets. Freeze is wearing a large blue suit carrying a gun that turns things to ice. Bane is taller and wider than the foot soldiers, he takes a venom supplement he can use to increase his muscle mass."

"Got it."

"Use the cutter I gave you to carve out a small piece of glass and take position inside the store."

Gohan did just that, being mindful to make sure that the glass didn't fall below. He floated in, took position on a gargoyle posted at the top east side of the room, above the jewelry counter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Batman sneaking, the Dark Knight quickly picked up a soldier and carried him silently to a vantage point where he knocked him out. Then another and another. Gohan was stunned at how effective the Bat was, no one even notice that 3 members of the team had disappeared while Freeze was breaking into the vault. He took another, someone noticed this guy's disappearance. "Hey guys, where's Johnny?" Batman swung from his vantage point "Here's Johnny!" He said kicking the thug in the face. "It's the Bat!" They screamed and fired their machine guns as Batman dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared again. Gohan saw through the smoke, he had disappeared into the ventilation system below. "Let him come, I'll break him!" shouted Bane as he touched the venom injectors on his chest, Gohan watched as his muscles grew bigger and bigger.

"Ha, your tricks are old, Dark Knight," said Freeze. He walked over to the vents and pulled out an ice bomb, "Time for you to chill out." Gohan launched a small ki blast to knock the bomb out of the way, it exploded and he hopped to a new vantage point. "That's not one of his moves. There's two of them, spread out and find them. 500 grand for the man who brings me he Bat's head."

"Why'd you do that?" Batman whispered over the Bat Channel.

"He was dropping a bomb on you."

"Look straight." To Gohan's surprise, Batman was on top of another vantage point safely far away from the ice bomb.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm Batman, didn't you know? It's going to be much harder now that they are looking for us. I'll take out as many as I can stealthily, as soon as we're spotted go for Freeze."Freeze and Bane got the safe open, "it's open boys, start grabbing the load."

Batman took out one more villain, but Gohan was so focused on watching Batman he wasn't paying attention. A grenade was launched in Gohan's direction, it blew up the mount he was standing on. He rolled and done forward at Freeze. "Let's see how you skate here," Freeze turned the ground in front of him to ice with his weapon. Gohan stumbled as he landed, but the traction feature of the boots kicked in. Freeze shot an ice beam at Gohan who dodged it, but didn't see Bane coming. Bane smacked Gohan full force sending him into a wall. His situational awareness had definitely taken a hit. Two thugs fired their guns at Gohan, their faces had looks of horror as he stood up, unharmed. "What is he?"

"My turn." He flew forward knocking thugs unconscious with slaps from his left hand. Batman had come out of the shadows at this point too and was serving villains with ruthless combinations, his martial artistry rivaled that of Gohan's.

Gohan punched Bane and sent him flying across the room. "Watch out!" Batman exclaimed. He threw a Batarang at Freeze and knocked the primed gun out of his hand. "Damn you Batman." He scrambled for the gun as Gohan pounced, he punched him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, but Bane had already gotten up and smacked Gohan. He could have blocked it, but having one arm made him more susceptible to dual attacks. Gohan's mouth started bleeding, he kicked Bane in the face knocking him down. By this time Batman finished off the rest of the low level thugs and had joined the party. Batman tied Bane up with his gadgets as Gohan knocked Freeze unconscious. "Good job kid. Gordon, I have 19 hostiles unconscious at Gotham Jewelry, one of them is Freeze. Hurry and get here."

"You aren't going to tell them about Bane?" Gohan asked.

"Bane is mine, carry him to the roof." Gohan flew to the roof holding Bane as Batman rocketed to the top. "Missing that arm is slowing you down kid, maybe we can do something about that. We need to find out what he knows."

He turned to Bane, grabbed him by his mask, "Who are you working for?"

"Go fuck yourself Batman." Batman punched Bane in the face, breaking his nose. Bane coughed up blood. "Who are you working for?"

"I'm working for Robin," Bane retorted.

"I'm not in the mood for this," he turned to Gohan "throw him off the roof." His look said that he was serious, so Gohan threw him off the roof. Bane shouted as he fell, "What are you doing? Go get him!" Gohan leapt off the building, catching Bane by his toes, less than a foot away from the ground. He threw him back in the air towards Batman, he landed with a loud THUD. "Who was the money for?"

"It was to pay Catwoman for a wonderful date last night."

"Break his leg." Gohan punched Bane in his leg, a loud SNAP was heard, he cried out in pain. "Who needs to walk? Haha admit it Dark Knight, your methods are old. You won't kill, my employer will. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're right, I won't kill," Batman scowled as he spoke, "but he will. Show him what a ki blast will do." Gohan charged a small ki blast and aimed it at the nearest gargoyle shattering it into a million untraceable pieces. He charged another one, pointed it at Bane's face and stared him down. Gohan's eyes conveyed the same fire they had when he killed android 17, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Who's the money for? Where is it going?"

"It was going to your old sparring partner, to Ras. Ras Al Ghul."


	7. Magic of New Orleans

Chapter 7 The Magic Of New Orleans

I Own nothing all of the characters are property of their respective companies.

Inside the Batwing

Batman presses a button on his console and Superman pops up. "What's up Batman, Gohan good to see you."'

"We've got a problem, Ras has resurfaced."

"How do you know?"

"I just foiled a big robbery in Gotham and the money from it was going to him. He's planning something Clark, I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"This is not good, I'll tell the others. We'll discuss this when you come in."

"I'll drop the karate kid off and be right there."

"Just bring him, he's a Leaguer now right?"

"Well, what do ya say? Are you sticking to your guns or joining the team?" Gohan had been thinking about this very question since he started the mission, it was a lot of fun and he felt like he was helping people, but he wasn't sure if he could go back to being a warrior. "I need to think about it."

"I'll drop him off and then you can beam me to the Watchtower, over and out." The jet flew over to Gohan's campsite and both heroes hopped out. "Here's your payment for tonight," Batman reaches out and hands Gohan a black credit card with the name Son Gohan on it. "There's $15,000 on that card, call me when you're ready to get serious." The Dark Knight pressed a button on his suit and a white light appeared under him, in the next instant he was gone.

Back at Mount Justice

Trunks and Nightwing sat in the workshop together, their brains aching from attempting to solve a certain problem. Trunks had been unable to train since he arrived because the weights simply weren't heavy enough, so he and Nightwing were trying to recreate the gravity modifier like Capsule Corps had. Increasing the gravity would allow Trunks to train and also improve everyone's abilities, so it was a major priority of the leader and the saiyan. "Man, I really wish my mom was here. She would have this done in less than a day," Trunks said while erasing the calculations on the board.

"Haha, yeah she built a machine to travel dimensions, I'm sure a gravity modifier would be a piece of cake, " Nightwing added, he was also exhausted from doing the work.

"Gohan learned how to make things heavier using ki, which is great for me. But this gravity machine would make everyone better. Ughh, we've been at this for days and can't crack it."

"Don't worry, I've got a friend on the way, he's a tech guru, I'm sure he'll be able to help."

Trunks and Dick were interrupted by a psychic message from Miss Martian, "Dick, you've got a visitor."

"That's probably him now, let's go to the lounge."

Trunks and Dick got up and walked towards the lounge, "you know, you're a very bright kid, Trunks. It's no wonder your mother was able to send you all here. Would you mind telling me about her?"

"My Mom was amazing! She was fierce and she was super intelligent. She created radars that let us find dragonballs all around the world. She had to be strong, her friends were the strongest men in the universe and her husband was the prince of an alien warrior race."

"What are the dragonballs?"

"They're magical orbs that summon a dragon who can grant almost any wish. They were destroyed when the protector Earth died, that's why we couldn't bring her friends back to fight the androids."

"Wow, your Earth was really interesting. Do you remember anything about your father?"

"No, I only know what I've been told. He was proud, strong and an arrogant man, but he was a good father when he was alive."

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you Trunks. Vic!"

In the middle of the lounge was Victor Stone, a tall, African American man with metal covering the majority of his body. He was covered in a grey metal equipped with many features and gadgets, there was a blue light radiating from his chest and half of his face was metal, the other was organic. Trunks thought to himself, is everyone on this planet an android. "Trunks this a good friend, Victor Stone." Trunks reached out to shake the taller man's hand. "I'm Vic man, nice to meet you. They call me Cyborg."

"I'm Trunks, nice to meet you Vic."

"So I heard you had a gravity problem, let's get cracking on it man. We'll fix it today, I'm the man with technology."

"Well, you ARE technology," Trunks joked "soo I would expect that."

"Ha, you got jokes lil man. Well let's get started on it," Cyborg replied.

"You're going to have to do that when you get back." A call interrupted the conversation, John Stewart appeared on the big screen that was previously showing the Lakers game.

"What's the mission?" Nightwing asked.

"You have a top priority mission in New Orleans. We have received intelligence that a major weapons deal will be occurring in the city. Your mission is not to prevent the transaction but to trace the weapons to the buyers and identify any players involved."

"Understood."

"Dick, you're going under the guise of Wayne Enterprises interns. Not including you the team has to consist of 6. Mr. Wayne's plane will be ready to leave in 2 hours. Good luck."

"Alright guys, here's the team. Kaldur, Connor, Trunks, Megan, Cassie, Barbara and I will go to New Orleans."

"And I'll stay here and run tech ops for you. Don't worry Trunks I'll have that Gravity modifier up and running for you when you get back," Cyborg was ready to get to work on some technology.

"Thanks man."

Nightwing added, "The rest of you are on training duty. You all need to improve your personal records on each test, if you haven't improved them when we return, then your punishment is sparring with Trunks."

"Aw man, that is so not crash," Impulse whined.

The team walked back to their rooms to get started packing for the trip. Cassie playfully pushed Trunks, "ooh your first mission are you excited?"

"Yeah actually I am. I get to show you all what I can do."

"And New Orleans is such a beautiful city, they have the best food." She had only known Trunks for a short period of time, but she already knew how to get to a saiyan's weakness.

"Wait up!" Barbara caught Trunks and Cassie. "Have you guys noticed that Dick is acting different today?"

"No not really why?"

"Well I heard him talking to Batman last night and he sounded worried about something. When I asked him what was going on, he wouldn't tell me. And this mission is totally random, we're going across the country to track a weapons deal. It just doesn't add up."

"You're right," Cassie thought about it now, "This is more a job for local police not the Justice League. There's more here than what they are telling us."

"And look at the team, Superboy, Nightwing, Aqualad, Trunks, me, you and Miss Martian. Just to track weapons? That's odd?"

"You're right," Trunks thought about the situation now too. "This does seem like overkill just to track a few guns. Well this is my room, see you all soon."

The teens packed and met in the lounge. They were all dressed like interns, donning polo shirts and khaki pants or blouses with conservative skirts. They walked to the harbor to protect their identity as interns when the jet landed. Mr. Wayne's company jet was a large Boeing plane, with the words "Wayne Enterprises" written in large blue and green paint. The door to the plane opened and a ladder rolled, stepping off the ladder was an elderly man dressed sharply in a black suit.

"Alfred!" Barbara shouted recognizing the man, she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Miss Gordon, it's great to see you. And Master Dick, you're growing up nicely."

"It's good to see you Alfred," Dick gave him a warm embrace. "Will you be accompanying us."

"Indeed Master Grayson, Mr. Wayne would like me to accompany the plane. I do get to enjoy some time to myself until your job is over."

The team loaded their belongings on the plane and it took off, heading to the city of New Orleans.

On the plane, Superboy sat next to Miss Martian and the two spent nearly the entire trip talking about their relationship. Aqualad and Barbara sat in seats opposite one another and played chess the whole trip. At the same time, Trunks and Cassie sat next to one another and talked about their lives. She told him how she gained her powers and what it was like having Wonder Woman as a mentor. He talked about the good things that Gohan had taught him and everything he had learned, he began to get angry while discussing his mentor.

"It's not my place to say, but I really think you should forgive him."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well it's because Gohan clearly cares about you, you're like his little brother. And you know he loved your mom. I just think that Gohan did what he felt was right."

"We left my mother behind. That's not right."

"At her request though, do you blame her?"

"Of course I don't blame her," Trunks scoffed at the suggestion.

"Then I think your mentor should get the benefit of the doubt. He lost a true friend, the last person he had in his life besides you. You're all he has left, the only person he even knows in this world. He came here to protect you. I don't know, it just seems wrong to leave him alone." Trunks sat in silence, her words made a lot of sense to him, but he was so angry and sad about his mother.

"We're here," Nightwing stood up and walked towards the group, "time to go."

The team left the plane and waved goodbye to Alfred. Then they took a shuttle from the airport to the Wayne Tower in New Orleans. On the trip, Nightwing informed them of the rules. First rule, first names only; no superhero names at least not while they're on Wayne property. Secondly, no Coed rooming, Nightwing and Trunks would bunk together and Superboy and Aqualad. The girls got the Wayne suite, where all three would stay. Rule number 3, we stay in constant communication the entire time and no going anywhere alone.

"Is this summer camp or a mission?" Miss Martian joked.

"It's a mission and an important one, no time for distractions."

"Yes father," she responded.

"Our first step is to go to Poydras street. Theirs a few places there that criminals might like to visit. Alpha team consists of everyone except Megan and I. Your assignment is to walk around the streets and see if you find anything suspicious. Megan and I will pretend we're dating, we'll go in and out of bars looking for anything suspicious."

"Why you two?"

"Because I have a fake ID for me and an older version of the girl she is right now, it makes the most sense. Meet in the lobby in 20 minutes, wear clothes that don't stand out."

Everyone got changed and returned to the lobby, Megan and Dick wore clothes that showed they were ready for a night on the town. Everyone else wore jeans and t shirts.

 **The team's mental communication will be in italics and their verbal communication will be in quotation marks.**

They headed through the city, New Orleans was a beautiful and majestic city. The French Quarter was decadently adorned with Gothic architecture from the French influence in Louisiana. The city smelled wonderful with all of the diverse culinary techniques in place. Trunks noted that the city had a special mysticism about itself, it really was a city like no other he had ever seen before. The streets were crowded, people were everywhere; eating, drinking, shopping, listening to street musicians and just enjoying life in the Big Easy.

 _The two of us are going to head down Bourbon Street, you all stay here on Poydras and split up. Walk in pairs, you can get a better view of the city._

Dick and Megan headed down Bourbon Street walking past the many bars, looking for anything suspicious. "There's so many people here, how are we supposed to have a clue what to look for?" Megan wondered to her partner.

"I feel like we'll know it when we see it." They walked through the French Quarter, then suddenly they felt something pulling them. "Do you feel that?" Megan asked.

"I do, something is pulling us. Let's check in that place over there, I feel like it's coming from over there." Nightwing pointed out a Psychic Reader store, the sign read simply "Psychic Readings."

 _Hey team, we're going to step inside this psychic reading place, we're getting a really weird feeling here._

 _Ok, be safe guys._

Dick and Megan walked into the decrepit shop and looked around, suddenly a young teenage girl stepped out from behind the dark purple curtain. She wore a purple magician's outfit, she had dark purple hair and purple eyes. She spoke without removing the hood from her head. "Are you here to have your fortune read?"

"Yes, we are," responded Megan.

The girl said "Let's see what the cards have in store for you." She slowly pulled out a magician's deck of cards and began to shuffle them. Next, she turned the cards face down and put her hands over them. She began to sense the energy coming from the cards, "Your name is Dick and yours is M'Gann." Both of the heroes shuttered at the mention of M'Gann's real name. "The cards tell me that you're in trouble, that someone is hunting you."

"Who's hunting us," Dick inquired.

She placed her hands over the cards and selected one, it was the Joker card. "The Joker?" She looked very shocked at the sight of the card. Megan noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"There's never been a Joker in this deck before." Both Dick and Megan now looked very worried, "What is your name," Dick asked.

"Raven," the girl responded.

Meanwhile on Poydras Street

Trunks and Cassie walked on the east side of the street. "I don't see anything suspicious."

"Me neither." Suddenly, Trunks felt it, a large power level for a human was nearby. _Team, I'm sensing a pretty large power level at the southern end of the street, by the Cajun Seafood place. It's not gigantic, but it's pretty large for a human._

 _Hold on, we'll meet up there, thought Barbara._

The groups began to converge on the location, quickly but calmly pushing through the large crowds of people. Trunks got closer to the power level, he could almost see the person that it belonged to. Suddenly, he and Cassie were pushed into a nearby alley by Barbara and Aqualad.

 _All squad converge on the alley between Poydras and Canal, Barbara thought aloud._

"What's the problem?" Trunks asked.

"This is bad Trunks, really bad. That man you were following, that is Slade Wilson. His name is Deathstroke, we may have just walked into a trap!"


	8. A Date With Destiny

Chapter 8

I Own Nothing, all characters belong to their companies.

A Date with Destiny

Inside the Watchtower

"How's our situation working out?" Superman asked the Caped Crusader.

"Right on schedule," Batman replied.

Downtown Metropolis

Gohan was dressed in his finest clothing, he wore a grey 2 piece suit with a white dress shirt under and a red tie. The suit was loose fitting, but it would have to do. He was heading to interview at a new job he was certain he would get. He had been researching Earths history for the last few days and it was child's play compared to the studying that Chi Chi made him do as a child. He was going to interview as a museum curator for the Metropolis Museum of Natural History. Gohan's extensive knowledge and intelligence made him a shoe in candidate for the job. He walked through the streets of Metropolis, the city was very impressive compared to Orange and West City. The city contained large skyscrapers and beautiful advertisements, Metropolis was a bustling city, almost bragging that it was one of the finest places in the world. He was impressed by how friendly the people were and how happy they seemed, despite the often events that happened such as Darkseid attacks and random super battles occurring. "I guess that's how people react when Superman protects them." It was a beautiful sun shiny day, the kind of day where residents would head to the park and the beach for leisure. Gohan could really picture this becoming his home, he even saw some apartments for rent that would be perfect for a working professional.

Suddenly he got a weird sense, two very large power levels were nearby. "It's probably just members of the Justice League doing patrol or something like that." He sensed the powers again, one was strange, definitely unfamiliar and the other, the other was Supergirl. The blonde haired beauty was nearby, man she really was gorgeous. He turned the corner, two more blocks to the museum. "Hey there handsome," the familiar voice said in his ear. Supergirl was dressed down in her normal clothes, she wore a white form fitting blouse with a very tight, red short skirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore some 3 inch black heels.

"Hey super- I mean Kara."

She giggled, "What brings you here? In this nice suit," she playfully pulled on his lapels.

Gohan blushed, "I have a job interview for a museum, I'm on my way now."

"Boo, that's so lame. Why don't you come with me, let's skip that and enjoy the beautiful day. There's a park we can walk to, they even have a kissing rock."

"That sounds really tempting, but I've got to go to this interview. You know, I kind of need a job."

"You've already had a job offer, why don't you take it?"

"I'm not ready to be a member of the league, I just want to live a normal life."

"Boooorrrinngg, come on Gohan. You're a super powered alien being, are you telling me that you just want to work at a museum? Yeah right, I don't believe you and you don't even believe you. Your father was the greatest warrior in the universe, you think this is what he wanted from his son?" What she said hit Gohan hard, he Goku was always on him about training and getting stronger, his dad really want relentless in that way.

"Gohan, if you want to be a loser that's fine, but don't pretend that every bone in your body doesn't want something greater. That every part of you doesn't want to be a hero." She touched his chest and stopped his motion, "You come from a warrior race, your words not mine, be a warrior for good. Be someone that people can look up to."

"Kara I-"

BOOM!

There was a loud crash as a super powered being landed on the ground, he announced his presence. "Hahaha, I'm the main man! Lobo's here and I'm about to make Metropolis my bitch." He stood about 7 1/2 feet tall, extremely muscular with grey skin and long green hair. He wore the clothes of an outlaw and a massive chain around his wrist.

"Damn, this guys actually a problem. Stay here, while the hero handles this." Supergirl changed into her outfit so quickly that no one even noticed.

She turned to face him and got in a defensive stance, "Stand down Lobo, go somewhere else to play!"

"Haha, oh little girl don't tell me you're the only one here. I wanted to fight Superman and they send his scrawny little sister."

"I'm his cousin you jerk," she shouted as she launched towards him delivering a kick to his face, he caught her foot and smiled. "Doesn't matter to me, you're not strong enough girlie," he threw her into a car. She grunted with pain and got back up, swinging with an angry jab. Lobo ducked and punched her in the ribs, and then in the face sending her into the nearest coffee house. Gohan stood there frozen, he had to help his saiyan instincts wouldn't let him stand there and watch. Supergirl hopped up again and flew at him, punching him a combination and then kicking him into a car. He laughed, picked the car up and threw it at her, halting her momentum as her body fell. He picked up another car and walked over to the injured supergirl, he raised it high "Goodnight girlie,"

SMACK!

Before he could release the car, SS Gohan sent him flying for a whole city block with a devastating punch. He helped Supergirl up, "Are you okay?"

"Watch Out!"

Smack!

Lobo's chain whacked Gohan across the chest and made him stumble.

"What a cheap shot. Come on, let's dance pretty boy."

Gohan got in a defensive stance as Lobo swung his chain again, this time Gohan caught it and he yanked Lobo towards him kicking him in the face, he pulled him again and kicked him one more time. He attempted again, but Lobo has gotten a good grip on the chain, "Not so easy chump," he pulled Gohan and slammed him into the ground, unable to brace his fall he earned a fairly large cut in his mouth. He jumped to stomp Gohan, but was interrupted by a kick from Supergirl that sent him half a block down the street. She helped the saiyan up this time. "Thanks, I could take him out if I didn't have to worry about these people."

"No," she responded "We're the League, we do this together." The two superhumans fist bumped and charged at Lobo. Gohan attacked on the right and her on the left, nailing the villain. He went flying backwards, but rooted his ground using his large boots. She charged him, but Lobo caught her throat and started to choke her. "Supergirl!"

"Stand down blondie, or your girlfriend dies. Make one move, I'll break her pretty little neck." Gohan froze, he used his full speed to faze out and appear in front of Lobo, delivered a strong kick to his knee and a simultaneous uppercut that freed Kara and knocked Lobo off balance. She gained her balance in the air and kicked him again sending him into Central Park. Lobo uprooted a tree and smacked Gohan with it at full strength. Kara used this opportunity to punch Lobo in his nose, by this time Gohan had recovered. The two continued and endless onslaught of attacks against Lobo, it was impossible for him to defend, they worked in perfect tandem as a team. Lobo threw a punch at Kara, she dodged and Gohan took his opening. When Lobo threw a punch at Gohan, Kara would take advantage. The assault was so perfect, even the duo noticed it mentally, they had never had a partner like this before.

"I'll end it now!" Gohan said.

"No, I'll end it," Kara replied back. "Whoever lands the final blow, the other has to buy dinner."

"Deal, you're going down."

"You can't beat me! I'm the main man!"

Gohan gave Lobo a nasty uppercut that sent him into the air, MASENKO Haaaaa! He used the opening to launch a large, yellow ki blast at Lobo, it collided and sent him higher into the air. Gohan then fazed up and used both feet to stomp the villain back to the ground. Ahhhhhh

Lobo fell back to the ground, creating a large crater and rocking the nearby buildings. "Ughh" he groaned as Kara delivered one more punch to knock him unconscious. They gave each other a lingering high five to celebrate their victory as the citizens of Metropolis cheered. Suddenly, Batman and Superman arrived.

"Well done Kara, Gohan. You took out Lobo." Superman slapped some giant handcuffs on the villain and yanked him up. "We'll transport him back to jail, good work team."

"Ain't no jail in the universe can hold the main man!" Lobo said defiantly as he came to.

"We'll see about that, I know a few," Batman singly replied. They loaded Lobo into the prisoner compartment of the Batwing and boarded, "see you round." The Batwing took off and Gohan was extremely surprised that they isn't question him about joining the league this time.

"Sooo about that dinner you owe me," Kara said playfully punching Gohan's shoulder.

"What no way! My moves took him out."

"But it was my punch that knocked him unconscious, so I win!" She smiled.

"Fine, you win."

"Good, because I'm picking a really nice place, the kind where you have to dress up."

"Whoa, I can't afford that. I don't have a job."

"Yes you do, you're a member of the League aren't you? Batman pays a nice salary." Gohan thought about how to answer this question, it was everything he wanted, SHE was everything he wanted. She was smart, fierce, strong, reminded him of Chi Chi and Vegeta always said saiyans love fierce women. "Yeah, I guess I am apart of the League. I'll join."

"Ooh Gohan that's terrific! I can't wait to tell everyone. Then it's a date," she kissed him on the cheek and began to fly away. "We'll be in touch, see you soon handsome."

"Bye Supergirl!" Gohan waved, as she giggled at his awkwardness. He watched her fly away and looked down at his ripped suit, guess I don't need this anymore.

"Supergirl, status report," the communication came in from her cousin.

"Worked like a charm," she replied.

"Excellent, so he's a member of the team now?"

"Yessir."

"Well done, see you at the Watchtower," Batman added.

On the outskirts of Gotham

"It's the old fable of the sun and the wind, we warmed him up and got what we wanted," Batman was optimistic about his new teammate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, when am I getting paid?" the bounty hunter Lobo added.

"Here's your money, stay out of trouble Lobo," Superman said handing him a bag of intergalactic currency.

"Hey Bats, you didn't tell me the kid would hit so hard. I should have charged you double."

"Be lucky he wasn't even angry, he's much stronger than he showed you."

Lobo hopped on his bike and flew off.

"Well Batman, your plan worked. Even though you had to use my cousin."

"Clark, get over that. The attraction was mutual, those two would have found each other anyway."


	9. Chapter 9- Gohan’s First Day

I own nothing except my ideas.

Apologies for the writer's block. I'm back with two more installments in the History of Heroes. A lot of people have been asking about Gohan's arm, I've had a plan for that all along. I can't reveal the plot, but there is a solution coming soon.

Chapter 9

Gohan's First Day

It was a very sunny day, Gohan had flown into Metropolis to start spending some of the money that Batman gave him, he went straight to a 4-Star Sushi Buffet. He opened the door and the aroma of rice, vegetables, seafood and Sake filled the air. Gohan was amazed at how much the Japanese style of this world meshed with his culture back at home. He sat next to the window, enjoying to people watch in this large, diverse city. Happily, Gohan went to the buffet line and quickly filled his plate to the the point of overflow, earning several shocked looks from the other customers.

After five plates full to the brim of food, Gohan was heading back for his sixth as he was met with a hand on his chest, preventing him from walking. The hand belonged to a familiar person, a tall and very athletic, exotic looking, gorgeous Amazonian woman. She wore her black hair in a ponytail, with a red blouse and form fitting blue jeans.

"Hey Diana, I'm just going to get more food. Wanna join me?" Diana did not greet Gohan with a smile, instead it was a stern look of concern as she spoke to him. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

She spoke calmly but intensely to the Saiyan, "Don't you have the ability to sense energies?"

"Yeah, I absolutely can."

"Then how did I surprise you?You're letting this gluttonous obsession with food dull your focus. That can be deadly Gohan."

"Am I? I sensed you as soon as you landed on Earth, I know that you teleported because your energy wasn't moving, it just appeared. I know that you've been in Metropolis for 1 hour already and you've been sitting still. So either at a restaurant or a massage parlor, but I've been aware of your presence the entire time."

"You've got to teach me that," she said pulling on the collar of his T shirt. "Let's go, today's gonna be a long day."

"But, one more bowl," Gohan whined.

"No! You can eat later." She reiterated as she dragged him out of the restaurant.

Gohan whispered to himself "I can eat later? You don't know saiyans at all." He pouted as Diana pressed a button on her bracelet which produced a white light and in the next instant, the two were gone from the streets of Metropolis.

Gohan and Diana reappeared a second later, in a large room with metallic pillars and a very high metal ceiling. Gohan immediately sensed that the energies of the humans on Earth were now distant, he looked out the large bay window which revealed a beautiful view of the spherical object known as Earth.

"Where are we?" he asked quizzically.

"Welcome to the Watchtower, everyone is waiting for your arrival." The Martian Manhunter said as he stepped off the teleportation platform and greeted Gohan. Gohan continued to observe his surroundings, it was a warrior trait he picked up from Piccolo and his father. He looked around to see a large computer screen, the screen showed several images of places that all looked different. They must be cameras of different Earth cities, he figured, hence the name: The Watchtower. "The rest of the team is waiting for you in the common area," Diana said. The two heroes led Gohan through a long hallway, he was intrigued at how well the gravity of the tower matched the gravity on the Earth even though they were in space.

They reached the end of the hallway, where the remainder of the Leaguers were assembled. Gohan entered the room and saw a table with black cloth holding a smorgasbord of food from all over Earth. Gohan's jaw dropped as he saw sushi, chicken, steak, pork and many other foods he hadn't seen before but all looked delicious. His mouth was watering as everyone shouted "Welcome Gohan!" He was greeted by a plethora of superheroes, many who he had met and others he hadn't. "This is your official welcome to the League," Batman stated. He saw the saiyan's face and smiled, "We eat after, we take care of business."

"Aww, what do we have to do?" Diana chuckled, Gohan was becoming accustomed to whining about food. "First, we have register your fingerprints in the system. Then, Flash and Oliver will give you a tour and show you where you'll live. Unless you want to continue to camp. Then we'll induct you. Lastly, you can eat."

"Ok come on before that feast gets cold." Batman took out a black metal pad and asked Gohan to place his hand on it, he did and a repetitive beeping sound registered Gohan's fingerprints. "Now you have access to League technology, you'll also need this to get into your bedroom. Here's your Comm Device." Gohan removed the black Justice League business card from his pocket, "isn't this my communicator?"

"That's for communication only, this device serves as a phone, a gps, a system to display your mission objectives and identify teammates and your transportation back to the Watchtower. It also links to your bank card, simply put this device should go with you everywhere. You can place the microchip inside something, like wonder woman has done with her bracelets."

"Alright, come with us dude. We'll show you around, back in a flash," the Flash grabbed Gohan's shoulder as he and Ollie started to walk away.

The three men walked through the Tower, "So what are we going to call you?" Ollie asked.

"Gohan, you know my name already," he was really confused by the question.

"No man, your superhero name. You need a kick ass name to go with some kick ass skills. I'm the Flash as you know and Ollie is Green Arrow. I mean, his name kind of sucks but so do his skills."

"Fuck you Barry!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Dude, you're an ARCHER! I'll call you next time I need to battle Darkseid in the olympics."

"You fight Darkseid?? That's a joke."

"You're right, like archery."

"Back to you man, you're an alien right? A saiyan? We could call you the Saiyan."

Gohan replied, "no I don't really like that. How about Saiyaman?" Ollie and Barry looked at each other, "It's gotta be something that strikes fear. How about the Untouchable Saiyaman?"

"Or the Fearless Saiyaman? The Incredible Saiyaman?"

"No, the Incomparable Saiyaman?" They both chuckled, Gohan thought. "I've got it!! The Great Saiyaman!!"

Ahhhhhaaaaa haha "stop! Stop!!"

"Ollie, look at him! He's serious." Ahhhh hahaha Both Ollie and Barry were on the floor now, they had tears of laughter streaming from their faces, "Hell no, we are NOT gonna call you that."

"That's a really stupid name. I can't wait to tell Diana you said that. We're here now let's stop."

Gohan looked down and saw the first floor of the watchtower, "How did we get upstairs?"

Ollie informed him "the watchtower is formatted differently than any other building on Earth. The building is sideways, so we're not really upstairs. We're on the next level, because the walkways are diagonal."

"This is your room, place your palm to the pad to open it."

Gohan stretched out his hand and placed it on the pad to the left of the door.

IDENTITY CONFIRMED:Gohan

The electronic voice beeped and the door clicked open. Gohan stepped inside his new home. The room was spacious, about 20 feet wide and long, it had a large window that provided a breathtaking view of the planet Earth and the moon. The bed was king sized, there was basic linen on the bed for something to sleep on until Gohan decorated. There was also large wooden dressers and a walk in closet for his clothes. "You don't have to live here, my wife and I live on Earth. So does Barry here. But it's always a place to stay if you need it." Gohan looked on the bed and saw capsules, he picked them up and saw they were his. "That's all your stuff from the campsite, Bats put them in the capsules for you."

They left Gohan's room and headed back towards the front of the Watchtower. "This is the gym. Where Ollie benchpresses arrows."

"How would you know? You never come in here."

"Don't need to man, still fast."

Gohan was massively underwhelmed by the gym in front of him. It was a very large room, complete with an athletic activities court for sports, a track that encircled the room and a weight room section. He noticed that the largest free weights around were 5,000 lbs, "Where does Superman work out? These weights aren't heavy enough."

"Superman doesn't work out, I can count the number of times that he's been in here on on hand. Batman, on the other hand, he basically lives there." Flash said pointing to a section of the room that was clearly devoted to martial arts and boxing training, the area had a padded floor, a boxing ring, punching bags, jump ropes and everything else a combat master would need to improve their skills. He was nonetheless disappointed by Superman's lack of devotion to getting better, he was complacent with his position as the strongest, Gohan would challenge that.

Next to the gym was the simulation room. "You can practice your skills here," Ollie said showing Gohan the console inside the room. "You can adjust how many enemies, how strong, where, what the mission objective is. It's a great place to get better."

Next, the kitchen. "For guys like you and..." flash had already ran through the kitchen and grabbed an armful of food. "And me, this is the most important room. It's always fully stocked, cooked food and things you can make."

"Batman believes we're way to busy to worry about food, so there's always food in here."

"Well in that case, I'm gonna grab something too. Ow! What was that for?" Flash knocked the sandwich out of Gohan's hand, "you can eat when everything is over."

"Well that completes the trip really." Flash said as they rounded the corner to rejoin the other members.

"Next, your induction ceremony. This is a tradition that goes back to the second group of Justice League members." Superman stated, "We ask that you make and honor the commitment to protecting the planet Earth. But you can't get inducted wearing that, you need your-"

"Hold on Supes, I got this." Flash interrupted him, "This commitment lasts for your life, so you got to wear the same thing as when your life started." Gohan was so confused by this group of people, but wanted to make a good impression, he removed his shirt. As he took his shirt off, the women of the League blushed bright red, especially Kara, Gohan revealed a chiseled God-like physique, accentuated by bulging biceps, pecs and a six pack so refined that his veins were visible. Gohan reached for his belt and was instantly stopped by shouting, "Dude!! I was just joking. No one wants to see that, well, maybe they do, "Flash said pointing to Zatanna and Kara who were having a very difficult time hiding their facial expressions.

"Enough!" Batman sternly stated and all the laughter at Gohan's blunder immediately seized. "We do ask that you take this commitment wearing your Justice League uniform."

"I don't have a Justice League uniform, the only thing I have is my Gi and the one Batman gave to me." Wonder Woman handed Gohan a Black box with the word "Gohan" on it, he opened The box and pulled out the contents. Inside the box was a dark blue Gi, made of the same material and design as the Bat Gi that he used in Gotham. It had a red belt, on the back adorned was the Go logo and on the front the JL logo, paired with black boots. "Thank you all, this is so great."

"A little bat, told us you'd like it. Go, quickly get changed and then we can finish." He went quickly into the hallway to change into his new costume and came back into the main room. Gohan stood there, a physical specimen in his blue Gi and boots, before the rest of the Justice League.

"We Welcome you to this fraternity, to this family. By becoming a member of the Justice League, you are taking a solemn oath to protect the people of Earth against all enemies." Superman was more the master of ceremonies type than the other heroes. "Say your full name,"

"Son Gohan"

"Repeat me"

"I will protect the Earth and her people from every adversary."

Gohan repeated

"I will uphold the laws of justice and hold myself to the highest moral code."

Gohan repeated

"I will give my life defending the innocent and the meek."

Gohan repeated.

"This I swear."

Gohan repeated, "Welcome to the Justice League."

Gohan was feeling happier than he had in a long time, the League had been nothing but amazing to him. He finally felt welcomed here on this Earth and with his people, he hoped Trunks had found the same thing with the Team.

As he stood looking out at the Earth, his thoughts were interrupted by the lovely Zatanna, this dark haired beauty had looks to kill. She wore a very form fitting skirt with fishnet stockings, dark purple high heels and a blouse that caressed every curve of her body, atop her head was a dark purple magician's hat. Gohan's heart started pounding as she approached, she was incredibly sexy, he tried not to stare as she got closer. "I remember the first time I saw it," she said.

"Excuse me?" Gohan replied.

"Earth, from space. There's nothing like it. When I first joined, I would warp up here just to look at it."

"From here it looks so peaceful," Gohan said.

"As if there are no wars, no crime, no poverty."

They both paused to gaze at the Earth, "another thing I learned when I first joined the League was to not listen to Flash." She giggled as she said, "I cannot believe you fell for that!"

"Hey don't blame me, you all are a weird group. How was I supposed to know?"

"We are not a weird group!"

"This is coming from the woman who is a magician and is talking to an alien from another dimension."

"Ok we kind of are. But I enjoyed Flash's joke."

"Yeah, I'm sure you enjoyed laughing at me."

"Well... not so much laughing, maybe more admiring" she said as she punched his arm."

"Admiring? Oh..."

"Yeah, you are mighty impressive sir." They both felt eyes staring at them and turned to see Kara looking at them, while conversing with Diana.

"She doesn't look happy," Gohan said, he had a slightly better sense of women than his father.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were together."

"We're not, but..."

"But you're attracted to her and she's attracted to you. So, I'm a grown woman and I like you too. The way I see it, we're all single."

Gohan was really getting uncomfortable here, all his mentors taught him how to be a great warrior but dealing with women, he had no clue. "Do you find me attractive?" she asked in an cruelly seductive voice,

"Yeah, I mean yes. I mean yes, you are beautiful."

"Then the way I see it, you aren't obligated to anyone. Kara is beautiful and we're good friends, but a woman knows what she wants." Her smile revealed all of her intentions and Gohan was instantly attracted to her bold personality. "Well, I'll leave you with your thoughts Gohan. Enjoy your party, you're the reason for everyone's celebration." She walked away, switching her hips sensing that Gohan was watching her walk away.

Kara started towards Gohan, he was hoping and praying for a way out of this girl drama. Ollie and Flash were on the other side of the room, damn no escape.

Suddenly, Batman got everyone's attention. "There's a situation in New Orleans, Gohan, Ollie you're coming with me."

"Aww come on Bats, let the new guy enjoy his party," Flash interjected. But Gohan could sense the seriousness on Batman's face, "it involves Trunks doesn't it?" Batman nodded, "Then why aren't we there yet?"


	10. Chapter 10- Rescue Mission

I own nothing but my own ideas.

Chapter 10

Rescue Mission

Inside the magic shop

"You said The Joker was looking us, how is he here?" Nightwing asked. Raven shook her head, "I don't know the answer to that."

"What does he want?" Miss Martian asked Raven, she again shook her head. "If you're thinking about prying into my mind, don't. Your telepathy is not a match for my magic," Raven threatened.

"Just who are you? How do you know so much?"

"We have to leave," Raven said, "They're coming."

"Who's coming," Miss Martian asked. No sooner than she finished speaking, the door to the magic shop burst open. "They must be in here somewhere" the intruders said. Dick peeked through the curtain, he saw four people dressed as ninjas wearing all black, walking slowly as they looked around the magic shop. They pulled out Katanas that looked sharp enough to cut through entire buildings as they creeped through.

"We've got four," Dick whispered. "They have swords so we have to be careful. I'll take the two on the left and you take the two on the right." Mgann nodded, "No, we need to run. There are far more of them," Raven warned. Miss Martian made herself translucent as she disappeared into the floor, Dick patiently waited for her signal. She reappeared behind the two isolated ninjas and smashed their heads together knocking them out. The other two whipped around to attack her, then Dick jumped from behind the curtain. He threw a high kick to one ninja's head and a swinging low kick to the other, tripping him. He punched the downed ninja in the face as the other one got back up, he tried to attack Nightwing but was met by a psychic blast from Mgann, rendering him unconscious. At that instant 6 more ninjas burst into the magic shop, one was built like a refrigerator, he was 7 feet tall and had muscles for killing. Dick and Mgann got ready, then a large table flew from behind them cracking the ninjas. "Run!" Raven yelled from behind them. Nightwing and Miss Martian took her advice this time as they started to sprint away from the ninjas, Nightwing threw a smoke pellet to cover their tracks. The three burst out of he back door and ran through the alley of New Orleans, at the end of the long alley they saw two more ninjas. Raven and Martian took flight while Nightwing flawlessly jumped on a dumpster and then to the roof. They continued to run, as ninja stars were sent flying in their direction from their pursuers. Miss Martian reinitiated the psychic link, including Raven in this loop. "We'll never get away from them here," she said as she dodged a ninja star.

"We've got to get back in the crowd!" Nightwing communicated, the two girls landed next to him as they sprinted to the end of the street.

"Grab on," the two girls grabbed Nightwing as he shot a bird shaped grappling hook across he street and hooked onto another building. The ninjas stopped running as they reached the end of the alley and saw a large group of people. They began pushing them aside to get closer to their prey. Nightwing dropped a smoke pellet to cover their tracks as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Who were they?" Miss Martian asked.

"I know who they are, they belong to the League of Shadows. But what do they want?"

Back on Poydras Street

"Why are we hiding? He's just one guy and his power level is slightly above average," Trunks asked Barbara.

"While his power level may be low, he's extremely dangerous. He kills without hesitation, he's not to be taken lightly," Barbara scolded.

"We understand that you can defeat him pretty easily, all of us could, in a fair fight. But a lot of what we do is tactical, we need to find out why he's here," Kaldur reassured Trunks.

"Hey guys, where's Superboy?"

Cassie asked. "I thought he was with you."

"No, he was with you" Barbara said pointing to Trunks and Cassie.

"Hold on, I'll sense for him." Trunks started concentrating so he could find the energy signature of Superboy. "There he is, got him! Oh, that's not good."

"What! What's not good??" Barbara asked.

"Well I have his signature, yeah that's definitely his energy. But it's low, average human low. And it's on the move. He's moving pretty fast, I think he's in a car."

The teenagers dropped back against the wall of the building as they saw Deathstroke walking by, he was on the phone. "Yeah, good. Which one did you capture? Superboy, excellent."

The group stepped out of the alley and carefully walked behind Deathstroke, they had to find out where their friend was. "What about the rest of the brats? They got away? Then find them!"

He turned around slowly, stopping the Team in their tracks. "Hello children," he said coolly. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

"Where's Superboy!?"

"He's occupied at the moment," Deathstroke was almost taunting the kids now as he talked. Trunks stepped forward, "Tell me! Or this gets ugly for you."

"Oh aren't you the bold one. I wouldn't think of fighting you, I'm outnumbered. Besides, I have places to be." The second he finished his words, he fired a smoke pellet from his bracelet. The Team and the surrounding people coughed, Kaldur launched through the smoke and looked around. "He's gone."

"We've got to find Superboy," Barbara turned to Trunks.

"I can still track him."

Mere seconds later, Nightwing, Miss Martian and Raven rounded the corner and found the rest of the team. Barbara filled Nightwing in on what happened and he revealed to them what he discovered and introduced Raven. "Ok, next step is rescuing Superboy, Trunks do you have a location?"

"They just stopped moving, they're on the other side of the city on the banks of the river."

The team arrived at the docks, their target was a lone warehouse on the abandoned side of the river. The warehouse was a large, wooden building it looked very decrepit on the outside as if it wasn't safe to be under the roof.

Their seemed to be an intentionality behind this, probably to prevent people from snooping around. Suddenly, a boat arrived containing two soldiers, they hopped out and prepared to go inside. They never made it though, Nightwing and Miss Martian took them out. She disguised herself as the second soldier and Nightwing put on his helmet and glasses hiding his face. "Hang tight guys, and stay out of sight. We'll check it out." The duo gained access to the warehouse under their new disguises, they were shocked at what they saw inside the warehouse. From the outside, it looked more like an old barn than a secret villain hideaway, but the inside should have been on the cover of Super Villain magazine. Inside the warehouse were high vaulted metal ceilings, computers on the wall, and a lot of bad guys. Dick counted about 30 ninjas and 15 soldiers armed with machine guns. He looked around and found Superboy locked in a cage with a large metal collar around his neck, he was awake. Miss Martian added him to the psychic link, "Superboy, it's us. We're here to break you out."

Superboy heard the mental communication and looked around until he found eye contact with a guard, he instantly knew it was her. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"You've got company," Cassie said.

"Hey you!" Deathstroke shouted at Nightwing, "Go open the door." Nightwing nodded and moved towards the door of the warehouse, he opened it and looked straight into the face of The Joker. The Joker entered with four clowns, they were carrying large containers and by the way they walked, these containers were very heavy. He walked right past Dick to Deathstroke.

"The Joker's here!"

"Oh this is not good."

"I'm going to eavesdrop on the conversation, I'll play it in the psychic link," Miss Martian said. "Nightwing, we have to look busy."

"Do you have what we asked for?" Deathstroke asked the killer clown.

"No inside these containers is actually my lunch. Do you have my money?" He ordered Nightwing to go the office and grab the black duffle bag. "Let me see the product." The Joker gave his boys a signal and they opened the lids to the containers, "Haha, pure uranium."

"What?! Uranium, why is he bringing them Uranium," Cassie couldn't believe what she heard.

"I'm calling Batman," Barbara pulled out her communicator and dialed the Caped Crusader.

"Good, my master will be very happy," Deathstroke smiled at the delivery.

"He won't be happy about anything until I get my money."

Nightwing returned with the duffle bag and handed it to Slade. Slade handed the bag to the Joker, "That's all that's in here? You're a little short aren't you?"

"You only managed to capture one Justice Brat, you didn't hold up your end."

"Don't blame me, your ninjas let the Bat brat get away. I need more than this, I delivered on the uranium and gave you the strongest of the brats."

"He's not the strongest anymore, there is another."

"Not my problem."

"Take it or leave it," Slade gave a hand signal that made the soldiers move in drawing their weapons.

"Haaaaahaaaaa." The Joker's evil laugh was punishing to their ears. "You think I came in without a back up plan," he pulled the lapels back on his jacket to reveal a large cluster of grenades. All the soldiers stepped back, as Slade continued to stare down his opponent. The intensity in the room was thick, one false move and everyone inside would be dead.

"You truly are insane," Slade laughed. He pulled out more money from his pocket and handed the wad to the Joker.

"Oh Slade, why does every transaction have to be like this. It was business with you." Joker began to walk out of the warehouse. "He's coming, should we engage?"

"Negative, the primary objective is to rescue Superboy and shut down this warehouse, it's time to move in." They watched as Joker got into his speedboat and left the warehouse as quickly as he had arrived.

The team moved in and took position near the warehouse. All this stealth was new to Trunks, but combat he was used to. The group quickly circled the building placing structure altering smoke bombs on the exterior. Next, Aqualad formed his large water hammers and smacked them against the warehouse, creating a very loud sound. As planned, two soldiers came outside to investigate they were then quickly incapacitated and replaced by Aqualad and Batgirl. "Wait for my signal," she communicated as they headed inside. Knowing there was only a brief period of time before they were discovered, her and Nightwing got to work. They used their BatTech to disable the weapons of 8 of the remaining soldiers. "Alright Trunks, Wonder Girl, get ready. As soon as the bombs go off, you burst in and take out the soldiers.

3-2-1 BOOM!!!

The deafening sound was heard as several smoke bombs erupting, causing splintering boards of wood to fly around, filling the warehouse with smoke and confusion. Trunks and Wonder Girl has already knocked out 5 soldiers before anyone realized what was happening. The thugs started to react, realizing some of their guns wouldn't fire. Martian started blasting them with psychic blasts. Nightwing pulled out his electric batons and started cracking heads. Aqualad used his water hammers to knock them unconscious while Batgirl's karate skills devastated the thugs. Raven's magic was he final straw, no one could do anything to defend themselves. None of Deathstroke's commands were effective, as the entire room was filled with confusion and the screams of his thugs. Thanks to the element of surprise, in less than one minute Deathstroke was left alone as the only standing villain in the room. The team rounded on him to prevent any escape. He acted as if he was in no danger at all, "Well, well, well. You certainly are a talented group, I thought you were the Justice League the way you took this room down."

"There's no way out Slade, put your weapons down and surrender," Nightwing commanded.

Slade just smiled, "actually you're gonna let me walk out right now." He reached in his pocket and slid out a remote control, "This lovely device here. It helps keep your super friend under control. You see if I press this button," he pressed the button and it was immediately followed by screams of agony from Connor.

AHHHHHHHHHH

"50,000 volts delivered right through his body. Ouch that's gotta hurt." He released the button and Connor collapsed from the pain. "But this button," he pointed to a second button on the controller. "This button, is far worse. It ignites the C4 connected to his collar and boom. Now I know he's part Kryptonian, but a C4 explosion that close to his brain will kill him. Make one move and I'll press it."

PHEEEWWW

The sound of air was all that was heard as Trunks used his full speed to snatch the remote out of Slade's hand.

"What the-? I'm not going down without a fight." He raised his sword and started swinging it at Trunks, who expertly dodged every strike from the swordsman. It was starting to start be pretty pathetic, Trunks decided to end the fight so he grabbed the hilt of the sword snatching it from Slade and sticking a small ki blast in his stomach sending him flying across the room. Trunks held the sword, admiring it. "I'll think I'll keep this." Slade stood up angrily, pulling out his two pistols he aimed at the teenagers.

He fired, Trunks jumped in front of his friends and used his newly acquired sword to deflect all of the bullets. "Goddamn it," Slade yelled as he reloaded. He prepared to fire again and CRASH!!!

The ceiling to the warehouse opened up and Batman, Gohan, and Green Arrow came floating down into the center of the warehouse. "Stand down Slade!" The Bat commanded as he landed. Deathstroke, truly seeing no option here dropped his weapons. Nightwing ran to rescue Superboy as Batman tied up Deathstroke. Batgirl and Nightwing gave the Leaguers the rundown off all they had discovered. "Uranium huh? There's only one thing they would want Uranium for," Batman put his hand on his chin as he thought.

"What's that?" Batgirl asked.

"Nuclear bombs, the League of Shadows is making nuclear bombs."

"Hahaha, it's too late to stop him. He's going to reset the world into the Dark Ages," Slade laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Batman replied, punching Slade in the face knocking him unconscious. He turned to Barbara, "Where's the Joker?"

"I let him escape, the priority was to rescue Superboy and shut down this Uranium facility," Nightwing took ownership for what was undoubtedly an unpopular decision.

"Dick, that's still dangerous. He's far too unstable to be left alone, we need to find him. I expect sounder judgment from you," Batman chastised his apprentice.

"However, Joker will have to wait. Good work team, I'll take Slade back to jail and find out what he knows. Dick, you're on investigative duty, Ras is planning on releasing Nuclear Bombs, I need you to find any leads. The rest of you can return home."

"What about me?" Raven finally spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"This is Raven, she really helped us out. She actually kind of saved Miss Martian and I. I'm offering her a spot on the Team."

"Your decision Dick. Then you take her back to Happy Harbor and get her settled."

Meanwhile on the other side of the Warehouse

"I'm sorry Gohan. I shouldn't have, I mean I didn't mean to, uh."

"It's okay Trunks. I was never sure that keeping that secret from you was the right thing to do."

"Just don't lie to me man. You can tell me things, you're my teacher you can't lie to me."

"I'm sorry Trunks, I won't lie to you again."

"I'm sorry too. I just miss Mom."

"I know, I miss her too." Gohan extended his hand and Trunks met it, the two saiyans shook hands for the first time since landing on Planet Earth.


	11. The Chamber in Chicago

The Chamber in Chicago

I own nothing but my own ideas.

A/N: It's about to get REAL, real deal Hollyfield

It had been nearly a week since the battle in New Orleans, and Nightwing was still investigating any leads into Ras Al Ghul's plans. Meanwhile Trunks was trying to end the constant tormenting he was receiving from his teammates for not having a nickname or a costume.

Cyborg had delivered on his promise to get the gravity modifier up and running and it had quickly become Trunks's favorite place in the world. Today he was teaching Kaldur and Cassie martial arts, while training in 25 x Earth's gravity. The stress was easy for Trunks but he definitely wanted to help his teammates get better and increased gravity was the secret to their improvement. The offer was extended to everyone, but Superboy was still acting funny and Nightwing was busy trying to find out Ras's target cities. While he was teaching them Kame style, Implulse stood outside the door, eating chips and shouting bad superhero names.

"What about the Pink Wonder, your hair is pink."

"No!"

"What about the Teen Dream? The Karate Kid? Oh wait, that's a movie. You think we can call and get copyright permission?"

"No!"

"What about the Great Fighter! No that's stupid."

"They're all stupid, now shut up!" Aggggghhh Trunks grunted as he took a shot to the face from Cassie and fell down. "No fair, I was distracted."

"Distractions can happen in the field my young friend, take it as a lesson." Aqualad replied as he leapt forward and swung at Trunks who rolled and dodged it, barely avoiding a strike from Cassie. Trunks had been fighting the two of them by himself all week and this was the first time he had been knocked down. Trunks threw an uppercut at her, which she blocked but sent her flying into the air. He pursued her and the two clashed in mid air, going blow for blow as Trunks blocked everything that she threw. Her defense was getting better, but she still couldn't compete with his abilities.

"Hey guys, come on!"

Trunks and Cassie looked down to see Kaldur waiting on them, still wanting to fight. The two had gotten so caught up in their battle, they had forgotten about him. Trunks and Cassie did that often, they were becoming very close to one another due to their daily training sessions and afternoon swims to cool off. The two descended next to Kaldur, "Sorry man," Trunks scratched the back of his neck while he talked. "I keep forgetting that you can't fly, you know I can teach you right?"

"I look forward to that man, perhaps another day. I'm going to check on Nightwing, you two continue." Kaldur removed his shirt as he exited the new and improved training room. "You're getting better Cassie, especially your defense."

"Well, why don't we make a little wager on this fight?"

"Ok, I'm game, " he replied.

"The rules are these, you must stay in the air the entire time. The first person to touch a wall or the floor is the loser."

"Ok, that's simple enough. What do I get when I win?"

"The loser, in this case you," she teased, "has to go swimming with all his clothes on."

"You're on!"

The two opponents flew into the air and took defensive stances.

"You ready," she mocked. Before Trunks could answer, Cassie had charged at him throwing several strong jabs that Trunks was able to easily avoid. She followed with a spinning back kick, which he ducked under and strongly pushed her backwards. Trunks then jumped towards her, grabbing her legs and spinning her, he tossed her around. She flew from the force of his throw, stopping herself inches before the wall. "Good try" she said.

"I'm just getting started," Trunks bragged.

She charged at him again, throwing the fastest combination that she could muster, he blocked them over and over again until one smacked him hard in the face. She then drop kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying about 30 yards. Trunks regained his momentum and flipped himself around, before touching the wall. He charged back at her and sent his own combinations that she was able to block, but she wasn't ready for his leg sweeping kick. She lost her balance and he kicked her downwards as she fell towards the ground, she grabbed her lasso and caught Trunks's ankles, she swung him around the room. He grabbed hold of the lasso and pulled her hard, their bodies came into contact and they paused briefly to admire each other. She kicked him hard and sent him flying hard towards the wall, "sorry you were wide open there."

"Nice move, no complaints here." The two charged at each other again and she overwhelmed him with speed, he ducked under her attack and she countered with a hammer fist, that sent him towards the ground. Trunks regained his momentum, but not before his toe touched the ground.

"You're out!!" Impulse shouted, the match was over.

"You got me, good win!"

She landed, "see you at the beach, I've got to go change." Cassie walked out and ran to her bedroom.

"Dude, she beat you. Haha, how'd that happen?" Impulse and Beast Boy teased. Trunks smiled as he looked at his friends, "You really think I was going to rob myself of seeing her in a swimsuit," he winked as he headed towards the beach.

At the Beach

Trunks was waiting by the beach, fully dressed in his Capsule Corps jacket, his sweatpants, boots and tank top. He was waiting patiently for Cassie to come out and join him for their afternoon swim. His jaw dropped as she turned the corner, she normally wore a one piece swim suit, but today she wore a bikini that showed off her goddess like body. She was a true Amazonian, with muscles and legs that ran for days. Her body was sculpted from a statue created by the Gods themselves as she joyfully met Trunks at the beach. She noticed his aghast expression and couldn't help but tease him, "Pick your jaw up Trunks. You're acting like you've never seen a girl before."

"I've never seen one like you before," he couldn't even hide his attraction to her.

"That's sweet, let's go for a swim loser."

She dove into the water and he followed her, getting all of his clothes wet, Cassie couldn't help but laugh as he waded into the water. He felt his boots fill with seawater and his clothes get heavy. What seemed like minutes flew by as the teenagers swam and talked for hours, they somehow ended up in each other's arms. "Tell me about your family Trunks. Tell me about your mom and your dad."

It was still a touchy subject to talk about Bulma, but he had no problem talking about his father with pride. "My dad should have been a king, but his home planet was destroyed. He died as the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Well, doesn't that make you a Prince?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"That's what we should call you, your name can be The Prince."

"I like it, that's a really good name."

"Is that all that you like?" she smiled now as she looked into his eyes. Trunks leaned into Cassie, she really was great. Everything seemed so easy with her, he could really be himself. He kissed her and she kissed him back, their kiss had more passion than two children their age should have. They waddled back to the shore and lied there on the beach, talking for hours until the sun went down. Trunks and Cassie walked back inside the base holding hands and smiling, Trunks was the happiest he had been in his entire life.

"Team, please report to the Mission Room," Nightwing's words echoed across the loudspeaker in the Base. They headed straight to the mission room and met the rest of the team there. "Why are you all wet?" Superboy asked.

"Um, I fell in the water," Trunks joked.

"Attention everyone," Nightwing began to deliver his message to the team. "As you know, I've been investigating possible places that could be targeted by the League of Shadows. I have discovered a lead in Chicago, Illinois. Alpha Squad will head to Chicago while I continue my investigation here. Alpha consists of Trunks, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Miss Martian and Superboy. Mgann you're running point on this operation. Beta Squad, you're heading to Boston to investigate., Beta consists of Robin, Aqualad, Raven and Beast Boy. Get packed, you all leave in the morning."

Everyone went back to their rooms to pack and get a good night sleep to prepare for tomorrow, except Trunks. Trunks was motivated after talking to Cassie, he ran to the workshop. He dug through the materials that they used to repair their costumes and began searching for anything he could use. At last he found it, blue Kevlar fabric similar in function to what Gohan wore and similar in aesthetics to what Vegeta wore. Trunks began stitching it together, fashioning his new costume. Next, the door to the Workshop opened and Cassie came in, " I knew I'd find you here. What ya working on?"

"I've got it, " he replied, "I know what my costume and my name are going to be. My costume is going to look like the one my father wore. It's gonna be exactly like his, blue fabric with white boots. Saiyan battle armor."

"Here, it's late. Let me help." The two teenagers sat there stitching together the seams of Trunks costume, until he had a complete blue Kevlar suit. The suit was skin tight and light as a feather, but not protective enough.

"It's missing one thing," he said as he sprinted out of the workshop and towards his room. He opened the door to his room, not caring if Beast Boy woke up and dug through his capsules. This is it, he thought as he opened the capsule and retrieved what he needed. He rushed back to the Workshop to find Cassie asleep, it was 1 am after all. Trunks grabbed his father's white breastplate and attached it to his Kevlar suit. His suit now looked just like his father's, but there was still one final touch that he needed to add. He grabbed the ink needle and began to record his logo on the white breastplate in a dark red ink, he recorded 3 vertical arrows in a pitchfork position. Under those arrows were two horizontal lines and below the lines was an arrow that looked like an upside down parabola. Cassie awoke as he finished his costume, "What's that symbol?" she asked.

"That's the symbol of my people, of my father, of royalty. It's the symbol of Planet Vegeta. You can call me the Prince."

The Next Day

The teenagers woke up and gathered in the mission room, with one notable absentee. Trunks had completely overslept after working on his costume until 2 am, burning the candle was starting to take a toll on him. He woke up rushing as he threw on his clothes and brushed his teeth. He made sure to pack his creation from the previous night, as he gazed at it he was immediately filled with nostalgia. He now had his own Saiyan battle suit, resembling his father's and he couldn't have been more proud of his work. He looked over at the clock and realized just how late he was, threw everything else into the dufflebag and flew all the way to the mission room. "Nice of you to join us," Superboy said.

"I'm sorry, I uh overslept." He looked around to see everyone waiting on him, even Cassie who stayed up late with him was ready to go, she looked as if she received every minute of her beauty sleep. "What'd I miss?"

"The objectives have been given to your team leads. You all take off in 20, make sure to eat a full breakfast. Trunks, a word."

Damn, this is just what I need, to be chewed out Trunks thought. For a human with a low power level, Nightwing had a way about him that commanded respect, even from someone like Trunks who could destroy planets and solar systems with his power.

"I know why you were up late last night, I'm glad you made a costume. Just don't make it a habit alright?"

"I got you."

"Also take this," Nightwing pulled out a small back button, "attach it to your suit, it changes your suit to black for stealth missions. I have a feeling that you're gonna need it."

Miss Martian created her bioship and the team was off, en route to Chicago. Once they arrived in the big city, it was time to start the mission. To the displeasure of Impulse, this was a work trip and there was simply no time for play. "I wanna go get a deep dish, I've never had Chicago pizza. It'll be so crash!"

"No, there's work to do," Superboy scolded.

"Aw man, you all haven't even told us what we're looking for yet. We can grab a bite."

"What we're looking for, on average 1.6 million people ride Chicago's public transportation system each day. That's 241 million people each year on the trains only, not even counting the city busses. Ras's aim is to reduce the world's population, the CTA would be a good place to start," Mgann was growing irritated by his immaturity.

"So we're going to watch the trains then?" Trunks asked.

"Not necessarily, Nightwing believes that anyone who is planning an attack on the CTA has already set themselves up to pull it when possible. So we're..."

"Gonna check underground," Trunks interrupted, "along the CTA lines."

"Exactly! We won't be able to successfully watch every suspicious person that enters and exits a train today. But we can investigate tunnels, if there is evidence that criminals are using it then we shut it down. If not, then we let Dick know that we haven't found any evidence yet." Mgann enjoyed how easily Trunks picked up on specifics of missions, most people his age would not have the foresight to make judgments like that.

The team rounded the corner to the train station at Grand Avenue. They walked down the stairs and purchased their Ventra cards to enter the station. As soon as they walked past the gates, Mgann set up her psychic link and gave the plan. "Ok, Cassie and I will go northbound, we'll get off at the next stop and I'll phase us through the wall until we can find a tunnel. You threw boys will go southbound, you'll need to get off at the next exit and find a way underground to investigate tunnels. When you get underground switch into your stealth gear, keep this line of commutation open, and if there's any trouble alert the others. Any questions?" Connor gave Mgann a kiss as the two teams split up, boys going south and girls going north. Being in Chicago was exciting, investigating what the League of Shadows was up to was also exciting, working with Connor and Bart was not. Bart was incredibly immature and Connor could be very stubborn, considering that he was only a few years old, Trunks had his doubts about this mission. "We're here," Superboy declared as he lead the group off of the train. They were at the State and Lake intersection, it was a very busy stop filthy with the smell of people, piss, train oil, and cigarette smoke. It was dirty, as if people slept there every night and train smoke covered the walls in a black waxy film. The underground station was filled with literally thousands of people walking briskly on their way to work or wherever they were going. But the station was also alive, there were people playing drums, guitars, violins as the commuters walked by, there were people dancing to the rhythm, the rhythm of the city. Trunks, Connor and Bart had never seen anything like it before, this place was very different from Metropolis or Gotham. The three young men couldn't help but tap their feet and bob their heads to the music of the city.

"This place is so crash!" Bart shouted.

"It's pretty cool down here, so let's remember we're here to protect it and the people," Superboy said with admiration. They began to walk through the train station, past where the blue line trains linked to this station until they saw the edge. The only thing in front of them was a wall and the next train station, two miles down the train tracks. They looked around, but without the ability to make themselves translucent, they didn't see a way into the wall. The next train passed where they were standing and thanks to his superior Kryptonian hearing, Connor got an idea. "Did you guys just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"When the train passed, I heard a whistling sound."

"Isn't that just the sound it makes," their was a hint of annoyance in Trunks's voice with that question.

"No, it makes one sound against the walls, but a whistling sound would suggest that there's a hole somewhere," Superboy replied. "Here comes another one, focus this time." The train sped by, Wheeeewwww

"I heard it!"

"That means there's a hollow spot somewhere in that wall." The three teenagers jumped onto the tracks, being careful to avoid the electric rail. "Hold on, I'll check. I'm the fastest." Impulse put his hand on the wall and sprinted to the next station and back.

"Found it!! Come with me," he led them down the tracks about 100 feet to a sign that read, "Stay off the Tracks." It was a dead give away, how could there be a sign this far away from where people were allowed to be? Superboy pushed the sign and it collapsed, revealing a hole to a tunnel, they stepped inside. The three teenagers pressed the button to release their stealth gear as they began descending down the stairs into the unknown. "Hey Mgann we found something."

"So did we."

Back with the ladies

Mgann and Cassie got off the train station at Chicago Avenue. The train station was busy but much less packed than the one the boys found themselves in. They quickly identified the end of the station, that gap between stops. Hopping off the passenger walkway, Mgann turned both women translucent and they phased through the concrete walls of the underground tunnel. Through the concrete walls Mgann dragged her friend along until they reached a hollow tunnel they could drop into. "Where are we?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, it appears that we're in an old service tunnel."

The two women heard footsteps coming from the southern end of the hallway, "Hide!" Mgann and Cassie jumped into an abandoned closet and waited for the voices to pass. They peered through the door and saw ninjas dressed in their League of Shadows garb. "We need to follow them," Mgann said bravely. Both ladies waited for the ninjas to gain a good distance and they levitated to follow them, to avoid making sound with their footsteps. The ninjas led them to the end of a long hallway and a drop further underground. The ladies stopped when they reached the end of the descent, they arrived in a large opening filled with more Uranium than they saw at the warehouse in New Orleans. There were many soldiers walking around, helping to organize the materials. In the chamber there was an access point to the Chicago River which it seemed as the villains were using to transport materials. It was clear that this was an underground base, in the next instant a communication came in from Superboy. The girls creeped lower and hid behind a large tanker, "I can't believe this here, Nightwing was right!"

"I know, this is not good."

The boys made their way down the stairs and ducked behind the nearest tanker and watched the developments in front of them. One of the soldiers walked closer to the two men standing in the center and whispered something into their ears. The younger man walked away and disappeared behind a wall. "We need to contact Nightwing, this is worse than he thought." Superboy telepathically communicated to his team at that moment Trunks reached down to pull out his communicator, he looked up and dropped it. Standing behind Cassie and Mgann were 5 men, 4 dressed as ninjas and one wearing a red hood over his head, he was holding a gun to the back of her head. "Welcome, intruders. I believe that it is time to make yourselves known," the old man in the center of the crowd stepped forward. The light revealed him, "I am Ras Al Ghul and this is our place!" The man was standing tall, his hair was graying, he was wearing a green cape holding a large sword. "Girls you should put your hands up, before my friend blows your heads off. He has a bullet specifically designed to hurt powerful cells, such as the ones in a Kryptonian or Amazonian." Mgann and Cassie walked down the stairs to the center. "Boys, you should step down here too before I shoot them." The three boys walked slowly down into the pit, while they started to think of a plan to escape. "Mgann, Connor it's good to see you again," the younger man said.

"Who are you?!" They both responded at the same time. The man removed his red hood, "Jason!! Jason Todd! Is it really you?" Mgann shouted.

"How? How is it possible? You're dead, we mourned you."

Superboy was in complete shock to see the former Robin standing in front of him, especially now that he was holding a gun to Cassie's head.

"I was brought back to life using the Lazarus Pit," Jason replied, "now you can call me Red Hood."

"I saw that he had more potential than Batman did you see, and so I restored his life. He is now trained by the League of Shadows, an assassin and hell bent on revenge against Batman and the Joker."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Trunks yelled.

"Young man, you know nothing of humanity. Men are flawed, permanently so. I seek to send the world back into a stronger age and a stronger time. Humanity must suffer for its mistakes. I am, WE are the world's reckoning. I'm afraid you aren't enough to stop us."

At that moment, Ras pulled a pistol out of his own jacket and fired it at Superboy, striking him in the neck.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Mgann screamed as Superboy fell to the floor, she ran to him not worrying about Red Hood standing behind her, she grabbed him and noticed that there was no blood. Instead there was a purple dart sticking out of his neck. She helped him to his feet, "Connor can you hear me? Connor, are you okay??"

Connor opened his eyes and they had changed colors, his blue eyes were now a dark shade of purple. The smile on Ras Al Ghul's face grew into a larger grin. "Attack," he whispered. Connor slowly moved and picked Trunks dead in the face, slamming him into the concrete walls of the chamber.


	12. The Return of the Dragon

I own nothing but my own ideas.

Chapter 12 -Return of the Dragon

The events of Chapter 12 run concurrently with those in Chapter 11

"Alright my man, you're all set," Victor said while packing his tools into toolbox.

"Thanks, man you don't know how much I appreciate this! I can finally train," Gohan gleefully thanked Cyborg. After hearing that Cyborg had gotten a gravity chamber up and running in the Team's Base, he desperately wanted one in the Watchtower to keep his body in shape. Gohan had been training intensely using the Ki Materialization technique he learned from Piccolo, his wristband and belt now weighed 25,000 pounds each, but the addition of a gravity chamber could take him to new heights. "Why don't you go try it out," Vic suggested. Gohan nodded, and stepped inside gravity modifier room, it was about the size of a normal gym with metal floors and walls, allowing only one bay window for people to see in and out. Technically, the window was on the outside of the chamber because the intense gravity would shatter the glass. At the end of the room was the console which would allow users to adjust the gravity as needed and Cyborg even installed a fail safe, a word to shout if the weight was too heavy and needed to be shut off, that word was "Pineapples."

Gohan felt a wave of nostalgia as he walked around the chamber, he was thinking about all those training sessions with Piccolo and his father, he remembered how the gravity chamber helped his dad get so strong on his trip to Namek. Gohan pressed a few buttons and the gravity in the chamber increased to 100 x Earth's gravity. The pressure was a lot at first, but Gohan powered up leaving his natural aura the same color and began to train. He threw quick combinations and kicks towards the punching bag. He did 1 armed push ups and sit ups, he sweated profusely as he increased the intensity from 100 to 200 and then to 500 x the Earth's gravity.

Many Leaguers walked past the room to watch Gohan work out. "Just how powerful is he?"Diana asked.

"The scary thing," Bruce commented, "Is he's not even pushing himself. He's just testing out the chamber."

Diana looked at her friend, "I've got to book some time in there too. Can't have him getting stronger than me."

"I'd say he already is," Bruce and Diana started to walk away.

"Have you told him about your surprise yet," she asked.

Bruce shook his head, "I'll tell him later today, after he's done training."

"Cyborg sure has been busy up here," Diana added as she continued to walk away.

Gohan went to the keypad and increased the intensity of his workout from 500 to 1500 x times earth's gravity, he continued to treat the adjusted gravity as if it was child's play. Before long a crowd of spectators had gathered to watch the son of Goku break in their new gravity chamber. Even Superman himself stopped to watch, "Wow, these saiyans are interesting beings."

"He said he's from a warrior race," his cousin Kara said smiling,"it's crazy to see how hard he is working."

"As Kryptonians, we get all of our power from the sun. For him to be so powerful already and yet so dedicated to getting stronger. It's insane," Superman quietly noted.

For the last hour of his workout, he increased the gravity to 3000 x that of Earth and worked tirelessly for 60 more minutes.

After his time was up Gohan decided that it was time for lunch, a healthy meal to go with a healthy workout. He took a shower and then headed quickly to the cafeteria to eat. As he entered the cafeteria he saw Kara, Zatanna, and Diana sitting at the same table, thinking about the conversation he had with Zatanna, his first instinct was to avoid this situation altogether. He glanced around and didn't see Barry, Ollie or John Stewart and knew he would have to eat in his room to get away from the uncomfortable situation. He quickly packed 5 full plates and try to walk inconspicuously back to his room, "Hey Gohan! Over here," Diana called him and he knew he couldn't ignore. He sighed and walked towards the women, maybe if he stuffed his face he could avoid the awkwardness of both women fighting over him.

"Hey ladies," he said as he sat down and stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth.

"Quite a show you put on this morning, Gohan" Diana said with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't trying to show off, I just needed to work out."

"And that you did," Zatanna said seductively.

"Working in 5000 times gravity is really impressive, you've got to train us like that sometime," Kara said.

"Well if you're giving private lessons, I want first dibs," Zatanna said coyly. Gohan nearly choked on his food at her innuendo.

"Uhh, I mean. Um I can train both of you. Together or separately, umm. I'm uh," Gohan was really confused about how to respond.

"We both know I'm better than you Zatanna, he'll pick me," Kara replied and it was obvious to all that they weren't talking about fighting anymore or ever.

"Hey, ladies stop hazing the new guy," Diana interjected.

"Oh I'm not doing anything to him yet, but I want to be," Zatanna replied.

Gohan continued to eat, hoping that food would be his saving grace.

"Girl, you see this body. It's perfectly ready for training, wouldn't you say Gohan?" Kara smiled as she directed her question to her man of interest.

He stuffed another plate of food into his mouth.

"My body is much better, I'm perfect for Gohan. Training that is," Zatanna smiled.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me, I have something to show you," Bruce interrupted. Thank God, Gohan thought.

"But Bats, we were talking," Zatanna interrupted him and was met with a full on Batman scowl.

"We can always finish later," Kara said nervously.

Batman led Gohan away and to the workshop, "whats this you've got to show me Bruce?"

"You'll see soon, it's something I have been working on since I knew you would decide to join the League. I was having trouble finishing it and perfecting it until Cyborg resurfaced. He was able to help me finish it." Batman touched his palm to the reader outside of the workshop,

IDENTITY CONFIRMED: BATMAN

The door buzzed open and the two stepped inside the workshop where Cyborg was waiting. "Hey Vic," Gohan greeted the man.

Victor replied and handed Batman a black case, he nodded back at Victor and allowed him to start talking. "This material my body is made out of is called Promethium, it is the strongest metal in the universe. It has the power be flexible with energy and get stronger based on situations. It can adapt to my energy and there was some kinks I had to work out in order for it to work well with your energy and physiology." Batman handed the confused saiyan the black case and signaled for him to open it. Gohan opened the case and was incredibly surprised at what he saw, inside was a grey metal arm, made out of the same material that Cyborg's arm was made out of. It was about the length of Gohan's right forearm, the exact part of his left arm that was missing. It was grey with blue lights and had metallic fingers on it. "This will serve as the replacement for your left arm, if you accept it." Batman stated, "You're a warrior Gohan and you should have all of your faculties at your disposal. This arm will make you even more powerful and helpful than you have ever been before. Cyborg can explain the science behind it."

Gohan was completely speechless as Victor started to talk about the science behind Gohan's new metallic arm.

"We will graft the new arm to your existing arm, the metal will then begin attaching itself to your existing muscle tissue and nerves. You will not feel any pain in this arm, but you can control it as if it was a natural body part. As your body grows stronger, the arm will also grow stronger. The arm has several additional features that make it unique to a natural arm. Such as a transformative property, you can turn it into a cannon for your energy, a saw or other things that you desire. It can really be all purpose tool and can all be operated off of your own thought, just like moving a pinky or thumb. The grafting process will take 6 hours and you'll need to test the arm's capabilities out before you release it into full combat. Any questions?"

"Wow, thank you guys so much! I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you need to say, you're one of us now and as a member of the team we support you," Batman answered.

"When can we begin the process?"

"We can start now," Batman was interrupted by a communication from Superman on his comm device. "Or when you get back from Metropolis."

"What? I'm going to Metropolis?"

"Yes, it looks like there's a villain attacking Metropolis that neither Superman or Supergirl can fight. The villain goes by the name of Metallo. He has a kryptonite heart and is a big problem for Kara and Kal. You and Wonder Woman will go, I'll support."

"Let's do it."

He quickly put on his Justice Gi and he, Wonder Woman and Gohan instantly teleported themselves to Metropolis.

They landed in Metropolis to find Metallo destroying a building in the city, "Stop what you're doing. This ends now!" Gohan proclaimed.

"And who are you?" the android replied.

"I'm the one who'll beat you. These innocent people will not have to deal with you."

"Haha, bring it on Karate Kid."

Metallo launched himself at Gohan with a devastating punch to the face and sent him flying back into the nearest car, crushing it due to his kinetic energy. Gohan grabbed the car and threw it at Metallo, who easily caught it but didn't realize Gohan's speed as he fazed behind his foe and kicked him hard. In the next instant, I'll Gohan sent an uppercut that sent Metallo flying and then back down with a powerful hammer fist. "I guess I don't need to fight at all," Diana said.

"The name's Gohan!" He said proudly. Metallo stood up from the wreckage and brushed himself off, he shot Kryptonite beams of energy from his battery and Gohan blocked all of them easily. Metallo picked up two more cars and threw them at Gohan, who dodged them with ease, catching them and setting them down without damage. It was this opening that Metallo seized, kicking Gohan in his ribs and knocking him into the ground. He delivered a combination on the grounded saiyan which proved impossible to block. Gohan was taking a beating, his mouth bloody and his face bruised. AHHHHHH

His energy spiked as he stood up, his aura and his hair blonde. "Congratulations, you're the first opponent since 17 and 18 to make me use this form. Playtime is over."

"You turned your hair blonde and I'm supposed to be scared."

"You will be." Gohan launched toward Metallo with surprising speed, Wonder Woman was the only spectator who could follow his movements. He punched Metallo several times in the chest and tripped him with his right leg. He snatched Metallo up and the robot punched him hard in the face, Gohan didn't even flinch. The saiyan kicked him high in the air, KAME, he charged his blue beam with one hand, Me Ha me Haaaa!!! He released the bright blue beam of energy, being careful of the surrounding city he pulled his energy off of it slightly, producing enough though to destroy the planet several times over. Batman and Wonder Woman were blown backwards by Gohan's sudden display of power. The robot regained enough momentum to roll sideways and the beam missed most of him, but vaporized his left arm.

"What the fuck was that?" Metallo had never seen such energy before, his arm was completely vaporized as if it had never even existed. He stared at the blank spot on the side of his body. "Noooo!" He shot a full power kryptonite beam at Gohan. The beam hit Gohan full force, he blocked it with his forearm but the power was truly immense. Gohan could feel himself being driven back, AHHHHHHH he increased his super saiyan aura as he flew through the kryptonite beam. He slowly pushed himself through the powerful beam and gained altitude slowly, the energy beam was fierce but his super saiyan power was more fierce. He climbed and climbed until he was closer to the robot, he moved his arm and felt the force of the blast in his chest. It was suffocating, removing all of the wind from his chest. "DRAGON FIST!!" He yelled and his fist flew towards the robotic enemy, his fist created a golden dragon from its energy and the Dragon roared as it pierced the chest of Metallo.

The robot screamed loudly as the life went away and his body fell to the ground below. Gohan knew at this moment that the fight was over, he dropped his energy and descended to the Earth next to the fallen body of Metallo and his comrades.

"Wow! That was incredible," Diana cheered as she gave him a hug.

"Impressive for a one armed guy," Batman replied.

"Thanks guys, sorry I know you don't kill. But he's a robot, I figured it'd be okay."

"That move you did at the end, what was that called?"

"It's one of my dad's moves it's called Dragon Fist."

"That was excellent," Diana said, "I think we've found your hero name. Dragon Fist or Dragon for short." Gohan put his hand on his chin as he thought, " I like that."

"Well rookie, clean this mess up," Batman said.

"Aw man, can I eat first? I'm starved!"

Gohan and Diana laughed as they looked around at the wreckage from Gohan's fight.

Meanwhile- On top of First National Bank of Metropolis

A man sat perched on top of the bank clad in red with a sniper rifle pointed at our heroes. "I've got the shot," he said.

"Take it," the voice said over his communicator.

"Are you sure that's the one you want? The other one seems extremely powerful."

"Yes, that's the plan. Just don't miss, if you do you're likely a deadman."

"Haha, there's a reason they call me Deadshot, Jason I don't miss. Call you when it's done."

Deadshot took aim at the heroes and fired, PHEEEWWWWW

Diana was hit!

"Diana!"

"Noooo!!" Batman bent down to help his friend and pulled a dart out of her neck.

"What is this?" He said while examining the dart, Gohan helped Diana to her feet. "Are you okay?" She looked semi-conscious as her eyes turned purple. Diana grabbed her sword and smacked Gohan as hard as she could with it, sending him flying into the nearest building. There were looks of horror on both Gohan and Batman's faces.

"It's done," Deadshot said over the call.

"Has she turned?" Red Hood asked.

"Exactly as you planned, she's under your control now."

"Excellent, the money will be sent to you now."

A/N:Alright, I told you it was going to get real. We are now firmly in the grasp of the Ras Al Ghul saga of this FanFiction. There's more to come and more twists and turns involving the JL characters. Stay tuned for next time, as always Read and Review.


	13. The First Shots

I own nothing!!

Chapter 13- The First Shots

Chicago-

Superboy punched an unsuspecting Trunks sending his body soaring into the walls of the tunnel and into the Chicago River. "Connor, what the hell!!" Mgann shouted as she grabbed his shoulder hard and forced his body to face hers, "what are you doing??" Connor paused briefly and smacked her across the face hard with the back of his hand. The Martian's body flew a great distance as she fell and collapsed from the contact that Superboy delivered. Cassie tried to run and check on her friend, but she was stopped by Connor who grabbed her throat. He placed his large hands around her throat and squeezed hard, cutting off the air from her windpipe. She struggled to breathe, "let me go," Cassie tried to kick him but he blocked it with little effort. Her eyes began to roll back in her head, her light started to fade.

SMACK!!

Trunks had pulled himself off the ground to see his girl being strangled by a "friend." He punched Superboy hard in the face sending him towards the crowd of League of Shadow soldiers. Ras dodged the body of the Kryptonian by stepping to the side. The leader looked down, "Rise my soldier."

Connor stood up and faced Trunks, wiping the blood from his mouth. The two warriors stared at each other, their fire burning with intensity that could set off smoke alarms throughout the train station.

"You'll pay for that," Trunks said as he stared down his new opponent. Mgann had gotten up at this point and helped Cassie to her feet. "What's going on?" Cassie asked while rubbing her throat from the pain of Connor's super strong grip.

"I don't know, this isn't him," Mgann stared at her boyfriend trying to understand what was happening to him.

"Ladies and Impulse, you need to leave this place now!" Trunks ordered his teammates sensing that the battle ahead would be a dangerous one.

"We're not going anywhere! We need to help Connor," Mgann shouted back.

"I'm not sure what's happening to him, but he's different. His eyes, his energy it's different. I have to stop him and I can't afford to be worried about you."

"We're not going anywhere!" Cassie responded.

Trunks gave them a glare that resembled his father's most serious looks, "Get out of the way and stay out." He looked at Superboy now, "Just you and me partner, hope you're ready."

Trunks increased his energy, expanding his white bluish aura and taking a defensive position. The Prince blitzed the Kryptonian with full speed and sent hooks left and right at Connor. Connor moved back and began to block them although with a large amount of effort. Trunks continued to punch his opponent as Superboy was driven backwards against the wall of the tunnel. At this point, Connor's back was against the wall and he was being driven back even farther by the saiyan, his back was boring a hole in the concrete walls of the tunnel. He kneed Trunks in the stomach and caused him to pause, delivering a hammer fist to the back of Trunks's head. His head hit the ground with enough force to shake the train station. Connor stomped his foot onto Trunks's head and drove it even farther into the pavement, to the horror of the team and the absolute joy of the villains. He kicked the top of the saiyan's head and he went flying backwards, skidding across the ground. Trunks dug his nails into the ground to regain his momentum. He picked his bloody face of the ground and spit on he concrete floor. Superboy wasted no time as he charged Trunks, the saiyan was ready for this. He moved and allowed Connor to pass him, swinging a kick to the back of Connor, knocking him into the concrete.

Before Connor could react Trunks was already on him, punching him further into the wall with punches strong enough to rock the Richter scale at a level 10. Connor's back was on fire, Galicia Gun!!

Trunks fired the energy beam sending Connor through the concrete barrier between the station and the abandoned tunnel. The controlled Connor didn't acknowledge the unfathomable pain as his body pushed through the deep part of the underground tunnel. Trunks followed, delivering shot after shot that wounded the Kryptonian. Trunks punched again, this time with the force of a continent shattering blow that erupted Superboy from the city tunnel and he burst into the train station. The citizens of Chicago screamed and ran as the two warriors rose from out of nowhere. Trunks grabbed the battered body of his former teammate. He ripped the S logo off, "Don't let them control you Connor! Fight this."

Connor, reached out and grabbed Trunks throwing him into an oncoming train. The conductor had no time to avoid the accident as Trunks's body stopped the trains motion indefinitely and he soared from one end to the other. He flew through every train compartment, smacking the metal poles that held the roof in place.

DINK DINK DINK DINK

was the sound of Trunks's saiyan flesh destroying support beam after beam. Superboy pursued his adversary, attempting to connect with his own punches. Trunks thrust both of his legs into the chest of Connor sending him through the roof of the train and into the top of the train platform. Yaaahhhh he launched a bright yellow ki beam that connected and sent Connor's body flying all the way through the platform and onto the streets of Chicago.

Trunks followed his opponent and immediately sensed his error, by pushing the Kryptonian into the city he had allowed him to regain his strength from the sun. It was a mistake that Gohan would chastise him for, by not being careful he had given his opponent a leg up, he kicked himself for not keeping the fight underground. It was too late now, he had to face his opponent now after granting him the full range of his powers.

"Stand down Connor! Don't make me do this!"

Connor stretched out his arms as if he was accepting more of the energy that the sun had to offer, Trunks could feel his power level escalating. It was no longer clear that he could win this without ascending. Connor leapt at him, his wounds healed from the sun's energy, he grabbed Trunks by the throat. Then slammed him into a city bus, rocking everyone aboard. He followed with a strong kick delivered to Trunks's head and a another haymaker to the jaw. Next, he threw the saiyan into a building, he went careening to the other side. Trunks slowly stood up as his opponent approached. The two mighty Goliaths then clashed blow for blow, the speed of Trunks getting the better of his opponent, but Connor's durability reset the fight after every couple of hits he took. At this point, the rest of the team had resurfaced and joined the fight on the street level. Trunks was clearly feeling the pain from the escalating battle at this point, he was dripping blood and his arms were sore from blocking the intense attacks from the kryptonian.

He knew there was only one thing left to do, "Hey! Don't let me kill him," he said turning to see the distressed looks on his teammates's faces. He multiplied his energy as his naturally lavender hair turned golden and stood up on end and his aura turned a bright gold. At this point, all of the brave MeTubers had pulled out their phones to record this epic battle, Trunks was happy he had the foresight to rip the S from Connor's chest, saving him the embarrassment of fighting a teammate.

Connor ran toward Trunks who dodged it with ease thanks to his super saiyan speed. He punched Connor in the back of the neck and he skidded into the nearest StarDollars. Connor brushed off the debris as his power was restored thanks to the sun. Damn, Trunks thought I'm gonna have to really pound him. He was afraid of this, he knew that Connor was no match for super saiyan power and didn't want to kill him accidentally. He remembered a technique he learned from Gohan, 15!individual ki blasts were launched from his hands, they all missed. Connor smiled as the attack clearly was off base, without realizing he was trapped. Trunks closed his fist and the ki blasts all collapsed at once punishing the kryptonian clone with unending agony. The clone writhed on the ground while waiting for the energy from the sun to recharge him, Trunks took advantage, lifted and threw him high into the sky. Following the clone was another volley of KI blasts that furthered punished Connor. The saiyan fazed above the soaring clone and delivered a strong punch to his back sending him back to Chicago in a crater. The contact between Connor's body and the street caused a category 4 earthquake as the buildings in the Chicago Loop were rocked by the impact. The people screamed as Trunks cams flying down after Connor.

"Stop!!!!" Mgann screamed, "Please Stop! That's still our friend."

Trunks paused, the super saiyan form was brutal and fierce, it opened the door for cruelty from even an innocent person like Trunks. He watched as Connor attempted to lift himself out of the hole his body had created and fell from exhaustion and pain. Trunks powered down, the fight was over. Connor slowly, gingerly lifted himself off the ground. "Is that you? Is that you Connor?" Mgann asked, she tried to check his mind and found nothing, no thoughts no anger just emptiness. "He's still not in control," Mgann sighed. Trunks heard her and put his guard back up, in the next instant Connor grabbed two innocent civilians a mother and her daughter.

"Stop! No," the team cried at once. The coarse voice of Ras Al Ghul interrupted their shouts as it came from the mouth of Connor. "Let my pet go. If you try to stop him, I'll kill this family." The team backed away, "You won't get away with this!"

Suddenly, a black and green military helicopter arrived over head. A rope dropped down from the side of the helicopter as Red Hood steered it lower towards the ground, Connor grabbed the rope using his left hand without releasing the little girl. The helicopter gained altitude as it rose to the height of the Sears Tower, they team watched in horror as Connor threw the little girl down from the helicopter. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!

The little girl screamed, Miss Martian leapt into action as she caught the girl and slowly brought her back to her frightened mother. The team watched as the helicopter disappeared from sight, with Superboy in tow.

In Metropolis

Diana grabbed her mighty sword and swung it at an unsuspecting Gohan who was unable to dodge it. The sword produced a huge, gaping gash in his chest as he was sent careening through the city of Metropolis. Batman reacted quickly, using

one of his gadgets to tie her up in a strong cable. "Wonder Woman, stop!" He shouted at her, her face remained stoic as she flexed her mighty muscles and broke the cable as if she was breaking a number 2 pencil. She turned around to face the Knight, he threw another Bat gadget and she caught it in her palm, POOOFFF

The smoke grenade exploded as he tried again to take her down with more well placed Bat grenades, two hit her ankles and two clasped onto her wrists. The confused Amazonian coughed through the smoke, BOOOM

the grenades went off, each with the force strong enough to puncture holes in a building, but when the dust settled the Princess of the Amazons stood there unharmed and unfazed.

She advanced on Bruce, whose eyes displayed a rare fear it was evident that his tricks weren't working and weren't going to work. He had one last move, he shot a Batarang to the side of the nearest skyscraper as he tried to escalate and use the high ground against her, but Diana caught his ankle with one of her powerful hands and snatched him out of thin air. She flung Batman to the ground, preparing to stomp into the concrete.

In the nick of time he was saved by a resilient Gohan, he kicked the Amazon across her face and it was her time to take a short flight. "This is bad," he looked at Batman, "Teleport us!"

"Are you nuts, she'll destroy the tower?"

"No, not there. To the nearest desert, we can fight there without destroying the city at least." The Amazonian princess jumped up from the wreckage, she leapt at the saiyan. Gohan was ready for this, he grabbed her catching her off guard. "Now!" He shouted as the Amazonian warrior attempted to pry herself from his grip, Batman launched a Batarang connecting the three and the white light signaling teleportation appeared, they were gone.

Seconds later, the trio reappeared standing in a mountainous, dry desert with red rocks and clay signaling that it was the southwestern region of the United States. Gohan quickly scanned the desert and observed that there were no humans within 50 miles of their location, the perfect place for a battle.

He clutched his chest, the damage he took from her sword was definitely having a devastating affect on his body and his stamina. He knew that he would have to take this to the Super Saiyan level in order to win, but there had to be a way to win without fighting his friend. "Diana it's me, Gohan. Please calm down, something has happened to you. Let us try to help you."

Bruce read the saiyan's move and thought possibly the distance from whatever was controlling her actions would help them regain control over her. He removed his cowl, "It's Bruce. It's me. Diana, remember who we are." The Princess showed no emotion at their pleas for understanding and remembrance, she instead threw her shield at Bruce knocking him unconscious.

Her glare remained unchanged as she attacked Gohan again, punch after punch she threw as Gohan struggled to block them with only one arm. She continued her ferocious onslaught as Gohan struggled to go on the offensive, he needed space. They simultaneously threw a strong right hook each connecting with the other's face and knocking both warriors back with extreme force. Gohan grabbed his bleeding chest as Diana wiped the blood from her mouth. The two clashed again, Diana cracked Gohan with her shield sending him soaring into one of the Rocky Mountains and causing the foothills to descend on him. As Gohan regained his footing, Diana began to toss boulders with the mass of city busses at him with her full strength. Gohan dodged the first two, bobbing in and out between them. He blasted the next two with small ki blasts and spun around to avoid another, he looked and Wonder Woman was nowhere to be found. She kicked him in the back and smacked him with her shield, causing Gohan to collapse from the pain. She rolled him over with a forceful kick and brought her sword to his throat. Gohan looked up into the fierce, purple eyes of the being that had taken over his friend, he knew that Diana wasn't there anymore and he needed to survive. He thrust both of his legs forward and kicked Diana hard in her chest, pushing her away from him allowing him the space needed to transform. His super saiyan aura was bright and powerful, it did much to restore some of his energy from the beating he had taken already.

Diana cracked her knuckles as her opponent got into his defensive stance, there was no turning back now. Gohan would not be attempting to help Diana recover, he would be fighting for his life and hoping to incapacitate her. He sensed her energy and knew it would still be a very difficult battle, her power was enormous and he was injured from her slash. The two charged at one another, their fists connecting rocking the surrounding landscape, they connected again with a planet shattering power that evaporated a few of the smaller hills. They kicked each other at ferocious speeds and the mountains trembled under their force. Their powers were matched nearly perfectly, they clashed like this for 20 minutes both superpowered beings were growing exhausted.

Gohan's breathe was escaping his body at alarming rates and so was Diana's.

"I didn't know you were this powerful Diana, you're a great fighter," Gohan acknowledged. There was too much of his father in him, he was badly injured and fighting an enemy that pushed his limits but he was actually having fun. He smiled at her but was met by a blank expression, "That's right, I'm not talking to a friend anymore."

Gohan sighed as he prepared to try to find a way to end this fight, he flew at her and phased behind her, she was already prepared for this predictable move, he was met with her fist in the stomach. Then she delivered a skull shattering hit to the back of Gohan's head. As she tried to end it with her sword, he hopped up. Gohan kicked her in the chest, avoiding her shield and sending her soaring backwards. Diana planted her feet into the ground to prevent her from going too far, KAMEHAME he charged the bright blue energy beam with one hand. HAAAAAAA!!!!

The beam was launched at Diana, she blocked it with her shield and the immense beam drove her backwards into the nearest mountain. Her body was creating a hole in the mountain, but she planted her feet and held her ground. HAAAAAAAA!! Gohan increased his energy even more, draining what little strength he had left, the wave had grown so big now that it had completely destroyed the mountain behind Wonder Woman. The only remaining piece was the surviving foothill under the protection of the Amazonian and her shield. The beam consumed her and drove her backwards through the remaining rocks and clay, upending Diana and placing her in the dirt. Her body had never felt so much pain, Gohan's body was drained and he needed to move now. Diana stood up slowly, brushing the debris off of her body and holding herself up using her sword. Gohan charged at Diana again, phasing out and appearing behind her.

She was prepared.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan coughed up blood as he felt tremendous pain, he looked down and Diana's sword was in his midsection. She had anticipated this move and placed her sword where the predictable saiyan was heading. She pulled it cleanly from Gohan's stomach as he collapsed in pain.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! Diana!!" Batman shouted as he ran to the battle, he gripped the saiyan he called his friend. He felt Gohan's pulse beating slowly, Diana left him there holding the son of Goku, she flew away.

"Teleport NOW!!!

A/N: Tried to be more descriptive with the fight scenes. The next chapter will push the plot forward. What are some questions you have, I'll try to make sure I address them in the next chapters. So for now I'm leaning Gohan x Kara, that's what people have said. If you'd prefer Gohan x Zatanna, speak up. Thanks for reading, feel free to drop a comment.


	14. The Fallout

I own nothing except my ideas.

Chapter 14-

The Fallout

A white light appeared under Batman as he and Gohan's body were instantly transported to the Watchtower. Reading the painful expression on Bruce's face, J'onn jumped to help him asking no questions. He levitated Gohan's unconscious body using his telekinetic abilities, then he and Batman sprinted to the medical wing. Gohan's body dripping was massive amounts of blood from his wounds through the halls of the Watchtower. As they sprinted they passed Ollie and Flash, "What the fuck happened??!" Flash grabbed Gohan's body and ran at full speed to place him in the medical lab, in less than a second he had Gohan placed onto a hospital bed with IVs running through his veins. At Gohan's bedside was Ollie, Flash, J'onn, and Batman, someone needed to ask, "What happened? Wait, where's Diana? Bats, where's Diana?"

Batman sighed, he was about to speak when he received a call on his communicator, it was from Nightwing. "Dick, this needs to be quick, we have an emergency up here." He said, while both Ollie and Barry stared out of utter disbelief, a teammate was lying on the bed nearly dead, with another one missing and Batman had time for a casual phone call with his protégée.

"We also have an emergency," Dick said to everyone on speakerphone, "Superboy's mind has been altered. He attacked his entire team, luckily Trunks was able to defeat him." Batman nearly dropped his comm device at the news, they had been set up.

The whole operation was a plan, Superboy and Wonder Woman, who would be the next target? Would it be Trunks, Gohan, himself, Superman?

"Get up here now! And bring Trunks, Gohan's badly injured."

The first to arrive was Superman, "Whats going on? Where is Diana?" The kryptonian demanded answers,

"Wait Clark, until Nightwing gets here." The rest of the Leaguers saw Superman flying through the halls and sensed something was wrong, Aquaman, Supergirl, Zatanna, and Green Lantern all followed Superman to the medical lab to find out what was happening. "Gohan!!! Oh my god!!" Kara shrieked as she ran to his unconscious body, badly bartered body. "What happened who did this?"

"Damn, he's in bad shape. Wonder who could do this to him?" Green Lantern said. Batman still remained quiet on what happened, partially because he was waiting to compare notes with Dick and because he just couldn't believe what Diana did.

Seconds later, Trunks, Miss Martian and Nightwing arrived at the watchtower. They were guided by J'onn, "this way to the medical lab." The trio sprinted through the halls of Justice as they headed towards the medical lab. Trunks burst into the operating room, "Gohaaaaaannnnn!!!" Tears were already starting to stream from the youngster's face. "He's fading fast, we have to do something," Aquaman said loudly. Trunks reached inside his pocket and pulled out a green Lima bean looking vegetable. He stuffed the bean into Gohan's mouth, causing everyone instant surprise as the saiyan with a large gaping hole in his stomach sat up. "Hey guys," Gohan said as he sat up slowly. He instantly grabbed his stomach where there was still a very visible hole inside him and Zatanna screamed out of surprise as they saw the hole close itself up.

The look of shock was contagious as it passed from face to face, leaving the very notable exception of Trunks. The teenage saiyan was the only one who knew exactly what happened.

"How did you do that? What is that?" Superman asked turning to look at Trunks.

"It's a Senzu Bean, Gohan and I were given some by Korin before coming here," Trunks stated as if the answer was obvious.

"Do you all not have Senzu beans here?" the teenager asked, looking around at the incredulous expressions around the room.

"Sorry guys, I left all of them with Trunks considering that he was a kid. We probably should have kept some here in the Watchtower though," Gohan said as he got out of the hospital bed and stood up to his feet in perfect health. "Senzu beans have the power to restore anyone's health fully," he pointed to his stomach which had now closed up. "And with injuries like this one, they can be healed before they become permanent. I didn't have any when I fought the androids and that's why I lost my arm."

"Do they also make you stronger?" Superman noted, "Your muscle tissue is growing more dense than it was before."

"Oh that, it's a saiyan quality. When we recover from a near fatal fight or wound, our bodies become stronger," Gohan added.

"Saiyans are an interesting people," Clark said quietly.

"Alright, Gohan is better thanks to jack and the magic beanstalk. We need to talk. If you're not a original member of the League, you need to leave the room now. Dick, you and team stay."

"But Batman, we have a right to know what's going on!" Zatanna interjected.

"Yeah, What happened to Gohan," Kara spoke up.

"I'm not asking, I'll debrief you when the time is right," the knight replied sternly. He went to the door and opened it, gesturing for them all to leave. Everyone could read the expression on Bruce's face and they left without pushing him any further.

Batman reached into his black utility belt and pulled out an empty syringe. "This syringe was fired at Diana, it was filled with a purple liquid. When it contacted her, the contents quickly drained into her body." Batman was very matter of fact in his delivery of the information, "When she stood up, she attacked Gohan and I instantly. After a long battle, she stabbed Gohan wit her sword. Diana is the reason he was injured."

It was Mgann's turn to explain what happened to Superboy, her style was very different than Batman's. She projected the memory of the battle and the encounter prior to it on everyone's heads. As Mgann allowed her mind to replay events of the day in everyone's head, she couldn't help but notice the aghast looks on everyone's face. There was collective shock when Ras and Jason Todd revealed themselves, there was mild enjoyment in watching Trunks's and fear as they watched Connor throw a child from a moving helicopter. When the memory was over she talked slowly, "I tried to read Connor's mind and there was nothing there. It's like he was an empty shell, when he spoke it was the voice of Ras Al Ghul."

"So Ras is behind this, do you have any ideas Batman? Bruce?" Superman looked at Batman, whose face was incredibly solemn. Bruce hadn't said a word since he saw Jason appear in front of Mgann in her memories.

He failed Jason, he had let Jason fall into the hands of the Joker, and now Jason was back. The largest regret of Bruce's life was back to haunt him. Dick was also frozen, his friend, someone he trained with and mourned immensely. Someone he went to the ends of the Earth searching for, Jason was back and he wanted vengeance.

"This is bad. Ras still plans on releasing Nukes in cities throughout the world and with two new bodyguards, he becomes more dangerous. Bodyguards that are powerful members of our fraternity," Bruce finally spoke.

"We can stop Ras, but we need to find a way to get our friends back," Superman said. "We can figure this out in the Hall of Justice and not in the medical lab."

"I'll be back," Batman said.

"Where are you going? We have a huge problem on our hands," Flash said surprised at Batman's words.

"I understand that, I'm going to Gotham. Dick come with me, Gohan let's get that new arm attached. We'll need you at full strength if we're to defeat them."

Bruce and Dick walked out and headed towards the teleportation room. They stepped on the chamber and were instantly teleported to the Batcave in Gotham.

Meanwhile

Gohan grabbed the black case that Bruce gave to him and took out the Promethium arm.

"Whoa! That's so cool," Trunks excitedly pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to need some help putting this on. You guys want to hang out here with me? Batman said it's gonna take 6 hours before the arm fully attaches itself to my nerves and muscles."

Kara, and Trunks stayed behind in the medical lab to support and talk to Gohan while everyone else went to the Hall of Justice to gameplan a way to stop Ras Al Ghul.

Trunks helped Gohan attach the metal arm to Gohan's missing left arm. "Ow! That hurts man," Gohan complained. The neural network of the metallic arm began attaching itself to the muscles of Gohan making a quiet, mechanical whirring sound as they did their work. Gohan looked down at the metal arm as it started to work, it felt like a lengthy tattoo was being drawn on his arm. He couldn't help but be impressed by the technology behind it, definitely something Bulma could have concocted in her lab. He broke his silence, "What was the deal with Bruce and the guy with the red hood? He got really silent when that guy came into the picture."

"That guy," Kara started, "His name is Jason, Jason Todd. He was Robin after Dick."

"Robin? What? Robin is on the team," Trunks said, the saiyan was really confused now.

Kara shook her head, "Robin is more like a title. It's the apprentice of Batman. Dick was the first Robin, he grew up and became Nightwing. Tim that you know is the third of the Robins, Jason was the second."

"So, the three of them had a strong relationship," Gohan noted.

"Exactly, like you and Trunks. Anyway Jason gets kidnapped by the Joker. Batman and Nightwing scour the earth looking for him, but were never successful. Weeks later, the Joker sent Batman a video of him torturing and killing Jason."

"Oh man, that's horrible," Trunks seemed disgusted by the Joker's actions.

"Yeah, it really was. It messed all of us up, no one as much as Bruce and Dick."

"I couldn't imagine losing Trunks that way, that had to be hard."

"Now Jason's back. Him being alive now is a horrible thing, he's a dangerous enemy. He knows Batman as well as anyone in the world, all of his tricks, secrets and moves. Teaming up with the League of Shadows, it's going to be a real problem."

"No matter what the problem is, we'll handle it," Trunks said confidently.

He sat with his mentor for another hour and then headed back to base with Mgann to deliver the plan to the rest of their Team.

Alone in the medical lab now was Gohan and Kara, "We don't have to sit here, I know you're hungry we can go to the lunch room," she said smiling at Gohan.

"Actually I'm quite full, Senzu beans can keep a man full for 10 days. So it'll keep a saiyan full for at least two," he joked.

"We can go to my room, it's more comfortable than this place," she replied. Gohan and Kara stood up and walked out of the lab, the intensity was in the air as the members of the League were definitely on edge, planning to fight Wonder Woman, Superboy and discovering that Jason was alive was taking an extreme emotional toll on them.

There was a thick silence being emitted by the members of the League, everyone had either gone back to earth to check on loved ones or were in their quarters mentally preparing for the upcoming unknown. Gohan and Kara walked quietly back to her room as the mechanical workings of his new arm were still becoming acquainted with his body.

IDENTITY CONFIRMED: Supergirl

The two entered her room, Gohan couldn't help but notice how different it was than his. Her room was immaculate in terms of cleanliness and smell, the room had the scent of a peaceful forest with flowers in bloom. She had a large bed with a flat screen plasma Tv suspended from her wall and bookshelf literally filled to the brim with books. There was even a small desk and nook for reading next to spiral staircase shaped lamp. Her room was very neat and organized, "Wow you're room is so, different."

She laughed, "let me guess, yours looks like a guys. You've probably got socks on the floor and weights in the corner am I right?"

"Well sort of, it's definitely not this clean and doesn't smell this great."

"Uh, take your shoes of Gohan. My place is clean and I need it to stay that way."

He quickly removed his shoes as she continued to talk. "It's nice here, a good getaway but my apartment in Metropolis is much better."

"You have a place on Earth too?"

"Of course I do, when I feel like being a normal person and just living in the city."

"That's so weird, you all have these secret identities. You have these wonderful abilities, why hide them from other people? On my Earth, we just lived our existences weren't a secret."

"Our two Earths seem very different Gohan, here people are mean and judgmental and they despise everything they don't understand. Even though we save their lives, they'd still pretend that we were all paid soldiers who show up on call and disappear. Not real humans."

"Well I'm not hiding who I am, when I get back down to Earth I am living in the open. I've always dreamed of opening my own martial arts school." He made her think about the way she lived, was being normal really all that it was cracked up to be.

"I'll be back, going to change into something more comfortable. Have a seat on the bed, handsome." Kara stepped inside her walk in closet and pulled the doer shut.

Gohan's mind wandered with the events of the day, Diana and Connor were both in trouble. How could he have been so unaware, he should have sensed the surprise attack. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the gorgeous Kara as she exited her closet wearing skin tight yoga pants and white tee shirt that covered but displayed the amazing body underneath it. She playfully hopped on the bed and laid next to Gohan, grabbing the Tv remote and turning it on. "You tried to get out of our bet," she said.

"What bet?"

"You owe me a date, you almost died on me today without paying up."

"Oh yeah."

"But seriously though Gohan," her voice was removed of all playfulness. "You scared me today, I really thought..." Kara's voice trailed unable to finish her sentence.

He put his finger to her lips, "Shhh. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She cuddled up to him and the two superpowered beings got closer together. They talked for hours about their lives. He talked about other close calls he had with his Uncle Raditz and on planet Namek. She talked about the destruction of her home planet Krypton and being trapped in ice for all those years. The two became much closer spiritually as they discussed their troubled pasts and how they overcame huge adversity in their lives.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For being there, and genuinely caring about what happened to me."

She blushed a bright red, "Well you know how I feel about you."

"I know. I feel the same way." Her face had turned completely vermillion at his recognition and confirmation of her feelings.

"I'd like to have a normal life with you, when this is all over," Gohan smiled as he said it.

"I'd love that, we can go on our date when everything's over."

The saiyan pulled her even closer and softly pressed his lips to hers. She returned the gesture but much more fiercely, she kissed him hard and with intense passion. They paused, he looked into her eyes and the two kissed each other passionately as the constellations floated through the galaxy. They fell asleep in each other's arms, happier than they had ever been in their lives.

Gotham

"Why are we here, Bruce?" Dick asked his mentor.

"You already know, Dick. We're going to find Jason before the rest do."

A/N: sorry for the long break between chapters. They will come one at a time now as the war starts to escalate with Ras Al Ghul. Thanks for the support, the feedback and of course being readers. Stay Tuned.


	15. A Poisonous Offer

I own nothing

Batman and Nightwing hopped inside the Batmobile, the famed vehicle of the Bat was a black mini tank equipped with missiles and non lethal bullets. It's V12 engine was unlike any that the world had ever seen and for an engine so large, the car was incredibly quiet and fast. The vehicle was built for stealth, speed, power and intimidation as it struck fear into the hearts of all who crossed it. The two knights of Gotham sped off along he secret passageway leading from the Batcave as they approached the metropolitan area of Gotham in search for Jason Todd. The vehicle made several sharp, high speed turns skidding along the rain coated roads as it arrived closer to its destination. They arrived in front of a loft set in an abandoned area of Gotham, by the gardens. The gardens was a large project designed to increase the amount of flora within the city limits, it was largely managed by Poison Ivy the infamous botanist of Gotham.

As the batmobile came to a complete stop, Dick couldn't help but imagine why there were stopping here. Ivy's place wouldn't be helpful he thought, especially with Jason operating under the cover of the League of Shadows.

"What are we doing here Bruce?"

"I need to talk to Ivy."

"Aw man, every time we see them she's all over me. Can I stay in the car?"

Dick's idiotic question was met by a stern look from the Caped Crusader as they both exited the vehicle. They approached the large doors of the loft, the door was adorned with large vines and beautiful rose flowers covering it from head to toe. Also along the door were the vines of poison ivy, visitors had to beware they didn't become victims to the plant's toxic touch. The doors swung open.

"Welcome Batman, what do we enjoy this visit from Gotham's finest. Ooooh, you brought the boy wonder with you. Guess you've finally taken Harley and I up on our offer," Poison Ivy said seductively. She was a tall redhead with long hair hanging down to her toned ass. She wore a green onesie, perfectly fitting her beautiful, athletic body with a flower petal design covering her crotch and red lipstick to die for.

"Harley we have company!" She yelled back to her flat mate, who came around the corner gleefully.

"That's not what we're here for," Batman responded in a very business like manner, "We need to talk."

Harley came around the corner, "BATS! And oooh its Dick, I want some," she said smiling at Nightwing making him blush under his mask.

She was equally as athletic and toned as her taller partner, she wasn't quite as tall and lacked the raw sexuality of Poison Ivy but was no slouch herself. She wore her hair in pigtails and wore scanty clothing, showing off her body and fishnet stockings covering her sexy legs.

"Come in Batman," Ivy said guiding them through the loft. The first room of the loft was dedicated to Ivy's many plants. The greenhouse was filled with plants in every inch of its area, flora that spanned the globe and others that could be found nowhere else on Earth. Of course she had a large section dedicated to marijuana plants considering that her and Harley liked to get high and have sex with one another.

"Let's all go talk in my bedroom," she smiled.

"No, the living room will be sufficient," Bruce responded.

"You're no fun Bats, I bet you Dick wants to come into my room. Isn't that right handsome," Harley teased. Dick was feeling that anticipated anxiety that he knew was already going to be present, it's not that the women weren't attractive but he didn't want to associate with villains.

The foursome walked through the halls of the living room as Harley went to the kitchen to grab a beer for herself offering the Knights something to drink.

"Whats on your mind Bats?" Ivy asked, seeking to see why the man was so focused on business. He removed the syringe that poisoned Diana from his pocket, showing it to Ivy and Harley. "Earlier today, we came into contact with this syringe, it was filled with a purple liquid. The liquid was able to control a person's mind without them having any ability to fight back."

"Go on," Ivy said.

"I need to know if it comes from a plant and if so, what can I do to reverse its effects."

Ivy took the syringe from him and thought carefully, she had heard of a plant capable of doing such things before but had never seen it. "Harley grab me the big book off the bookshelf, the one called The Anthology Of WorldWide Plants" Ivy said.

"Sure! Dick don't you want to help me if I get lost. This place is so big, I may need some strong arms to protect me." Harley was enjoying teasing the young knight at this point.

"I don't think that's appropriate Harley," he replied with some embarrassment.

"You're right, I've been such a bad girl. I need a spanking," she winked causing his face to turn a new shade of red.

"Harley! The book," Batman had had enough of her mind games.

Harley hopped through the halls to retrieve Ivy's book.

"So you've heard of it before?" Batman questioned.

"Possibly, there may be a plant capable of doing what you suggest."

Harley returned with the large book and handed it to Ivy, plopping down on the couch with her beer.

Ivy opened the book and quickly scoured the pages, seemingly knowing exactly what she was looking for. She ran her fingers down the pages of the book until she at last stopped, "Here it is. Scopolamine, better known as Devil's Breath. It is a Purple plant native to South America, powerful enough to induce the user into comatose states of being, wherein they are fully susceptible to manipulation and control."

"That sounds like what we are looking for," Bruce said, "Native to South America huh."

"Yes," she said, closing the book. "But I have heard of a group of Haitian VooDoo practitioners creating their own strands in New Orleans."

"New Orleans!" Dick nearly fell out of his seat at the mention, "That's where we ran into the Joker! It makes sense now, he's been helping them the whole time."

"You ran into Mister J?" Harley's voice spiked at the mention of her former lover and boss. "Did you say good night to him for me?" Her voice suddenly became very menacing as she spoke of the killer clown.

"No, he escaped," Dick acknowledged his failure in New Orleans.

"Can you make a cure for us Ivy? We're going to need that."

"Of course I can, two things though. It will take 4 days, and you have to do something for us," she replied coyly.

"What is it?" Dick responded.

Ivy and Harley looked at one another and had a brief telepathic conversation followed with mischievous smiles.

"Us," she replied seductively while pointing at herself and Harley.

"What!?"

"You heard me, I'll make the antidote but YOU have to do us. Both of us."

"That's a non negotiable," Batman spoke up to the pleasure of Nightwing. He was glad his boss was not going to allow them to become bait for the two succubi, as tempting as it truly was.

"Then neither is the cure, unless you can find the Haitians and convince them to make one before Wonder Woman kills you." She smiled, she revealed that she knew far more than had been known. Batman was frustrated at the thought that Ivy held all of the bargaining chips and the chip she wanted was her and Harley's pleasure.

"Ivy, I'm not going to sleep with you. We need this in order to save humanity, it's a matter of life and death."

"Frankly," Ivy replied coldly, "I don't really care. You men are going to destroy the earth anyway with your fights. Whether it's you or Ras, or Superman. I'm not too concerned with who wins, I want what I want."

"And relax, we don't want you old man," Harley said, "we want him." She pointed at Dick and went over to touch and rub his chest, he pulled away quickly.

"Oooh, I like the fight in you," she said.

"Can't we just pay you?" Dick said eagerly, at this point he was desperate to avoid having to sleep with them. Both ladies shook their heads and smiled, they expressions read that money was not an option.

"We have a lot to do, can you at least get started on the cure for us?" Batman asked, "I think our time is going to be very limited."

"I'll start," she answered, "but Dick has two days to get over here or I'll stop making the cure."

"Wait!? Are we really doing this," Dick was flabbergasted that his mentor would actually pimp him out into the hands of these two crazy women.

Batman spoke once more,

"One last question, do you know where I can find the Red Hood?"

"Oh, Jason! You've finally discovered that he's alive," Harley interrupted.

"How do you know all of this?" Nightwing was perplexed by their information, especially considering that he had just learned most of it himself.

"You'd be surprised at the things that beautiful women can make people say, or the things that you'll say when you're with us. You can find him near Ace Chemicals, he's taken over a warehouse there. And call for backup, you'll be needing it."

"Alright it's settled then, we'll be in touch soon," Bruce said as he stood to his feet.

He led Dick out of the women's loft and back towards the Batmobile, they exited the building as Ivy and Harley gave Dick waves goodbye and seductive winks.

When they got back to the Batmobile, Nightwing turned to his mentor.

"Bruce, what the hell. I'm not actually going to have to go through with that am I?"

"Relax, you'll be saving the world," as he hopped into the vehicle.

Bruce turned on the communicator and called Barbara.

"Batman, what's the situation?" Her voice came crystal clear over the communication system of the Batmobile.

"Barbara, I need back up in Gotham. Come quickly."

The engine of the Batmobile roared as the vehicle pulled away from Gotham Gardens. They set a course for Ace Chemicals.

A/N: yes, I know this chapter was short but since it does a small part in advancing the plot I thought it would be best to slide it in now. (Like Nightwing will)

I also want to reply to a few comments,

Gohan has already achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, he achieved it in the HBTC which is why he was able to kick 17's ass so easily.

The thing with Zatanna will also be explained, but basically she was just lusting after Gohan while Kara was actually concerned about him. Both ladies recognized this and she backed off, again will be addressed in the upcoming chapters.

Also, I'm thinking about bringing a certain DBZ villain to the story as a mini arc, if anyone wants to help bring this character in I'd like some help in making them fit well into the Dc Universe, you can send me a PM.

Thanks for reading and supporting, the plot will continue to thicken as the story continues and maybe a Dick Grayson lemon.


	16. The Red Hood

Chapter 16- The Red Hood

I own nothing!

Just for clarification, Chapter 16 takes place right after 15 on the same night. This all occurs later in the day that Wonder Woman and Superboy were taken control of.

Batman and Nightwing traveled quickly in the Batmobile to the Ace Chemicals laboratory in search of the man calling himself Red Hood. Batman listened to Ivy's advice and requested that Barbara arrive with additional back up, he wasn't sure why but he had a strange feeling that this confrontation would not go over simply.

They drove through the rainy streets of Gotham until they arrived at the section of the city where the old chemical plant could be found. As they approached the bridge that allowed entry into the warehouse district, the tank stopped.

The two Knights of Gotham hopped out of their transport and stood on the bridge waiting for backup to arrive.

Back at the Team's Base

Miss Martian and Trunks arrived at Base, this was the second time they'd been here today since the incident took place in Chicago.

The mood in the Base was incredibly somber as all the members' thoughts remained on their teammate Connor. Artemis, Aqualad, Supergirl and Robin were planning a contingency plan in case they had to battle him again. Beast Boy and Impulse were taking a more depressed approach as they were binge-eating in the kitchen. Mgann entered the compound and everyone grew silent, they didn't want to risk upsetting their friend any further knowing that she was already incredibly stressed about her boyfriend's situation. Trunks went straight to the gravity chamber to train, his saiyan instincts told him that he'd need to be more prepared for the next battle. Trunks stripped down to his workout clothes, a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, cranked the gravity up to 150 x times the gravity of Earth and went hard into training.

Mgann probably should have taken some time to be by herself to process the day's events, but she wasn't built like that. She headed to the mission room to check on the team's progress.

"What's the plan guys?" she asked as they all watched her approaching thinking that she should be taking her time. "I'm fine," she launched a preemptive strike with her words before they could ask her or ascertain how she was feeling. Megan was clearly feeling a complex combination of emotions and no one wanted to push her buttons any further.

"Well, in case Connor attacks the compound we are working on equipping the base with stun lasers," Robin said.

"And what kind of lasers can actually stun Connor?" she asked him angrily already knowledgeable of the answer.

"Uh, well they'd Uh have to be..." he stammered "Kryronite lasers in order to slow him down," Robin barely got the answer out from anxiety. She scolded him and the entire group, "You will NOT be using Kryptonite to take down Connor."

"We could use Trunks to help take him down, he did a good job last time," Supergirl spoke up.

"And nearly killed him," she answered as she was growing more and more irritated.

"Mgann," Aqualad was the only one who could talk to her at this point, his voice soft and caring. "We have to face the very unfortunate reality that Connor is a threat to us now. He knows everything about us and this Base. We must update the defenses at the very least."

"You aren't using Krytonite on Connor. End of discussion," she walked away briskly before she took her anger out on her teammates any further.

"Finish planning, I'm going to talk to her," Aqualad said as he ran after his old friend. He caught up to her "Mgann wait," she turned to reveal that tears were already streaming from her face.

"What if, he's never the same again? What if we never get him back?" She didn't even realize it but at this point she was sobbing into Kaldur's arms. He knew she was worried, but he had no idea the depths of her worries and fears.

"When I lost Tula, the pain was unbearable. I promise I won't allow you to feel that pain. We'll bring him back."

"You don't know that!!" She shouted while tears streamed from her face. She was right, he couldn't make that promise. There was no way he could make such a promise, he'd lost his own girlfriend and they all knew people who had been lost, Kid Flash. People died in this line of work, but yet he promised. "I promise."

Barbara had chosen Artemis to assist in her mission to Gotham and the two ladies took off in the Team's jet and flew towards the mysterious city.

The stealth jet landed at the coordinates that Batman transmitted to Barbara, the tow ladies clad in black hopped out of the silent jet as it autopiloted itself out of sight.

"What's the plan Batman?" Barbara asked as she greeted Bruce and Dick.

"Evening Barbara, Artemis. She's the perfect choice for this mission, we're going after the Red Hood. Dick, the details."

"We know that he's hiding somewhere in this compound across the bridge, we're looking for an abandoned warehouse." He pulled out a gadget and a 3-D blueish map of the compound appeared.

There are two abandoned warehouses on the other side of this bridge. Artemis and I can take one and you two can take the other. Ivy warned us to bring backup, so we're going under the assumption that he's well defended or well armed. Possibly protected by the League of Shadows," Nightwing continued.

"Ivy warned you, it may be a trap," Barbara commented whilst looking at the 3 dimensional compound map.

"Not likely," Batman said, "she isn't an ally but she's helping us on this. We still should be prepared for that in case."

"Right, stealth is the priority for this mission. We don't want a confrontation with the League, our main goal is to get Red Hood alone. Turn on your communicators and stay sharp, at all times."

"And," Batman warned, "watch out for darts. The same darts that controlled Wonder Woman and Superboy may be in play here also."

The foursome broke off into their two groups, Dick and Artemis took the warehouse on the western side and Bruce and Barbara took the eastern warehouse near the docks. Using their standard issue Bathooks both teams had repelled to the top of their respective buildings in a matter of seconds. Dick turned on his bio sensor feature of his mask and peered inside the warehouse. "There's no activity, there's no one here. This must be a dead end."

"Do you think we can save Jason?" Artemis asked.

"If anyone can it would be Batman. He's always been stubborn but I can't believe he'd be angry enough or have changed enough to help Ras."

"Shhh, do you hear that?"

He actually did hear it, there was a loud, low rumbling sound that was echoing through the area that they were searching for. They looked up and towards the sound that was emanating. The sound was coming from 3 grey tanks rolling over the bridge, the tanks held large cannons on either side of them and 4 machine guns under the cannons.

"What the hell?"

Behind the tanks was a black armored truck, and F-140 to be exact. The large pickup truck and the tanks stopped right in front of the warehouse where Artemis and Dick were watching, several soldiers hopped out of each tank. Stepping out of the armored truck was the Red Hood. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with his signature red mask, he wore black jeans and black boots. On his waist was a utility belt similar to Batman's except the very notable accessory decorating the sides, two pistols.

He walked over to the truck and started grabbing something out of the back, passing it to his soldiers to carry. Whatever they were holding was pretty heavy as each soldier showed some struggle in carrying the material towards the warehouse. The soldiers were clad in a grey body armor the same color as the tank, their entire outfit was a dark grey except for the Red mark on their hearts. Each soldier had on a bulletproof vest and a helmet, making them indistinguishable from one another, they carried machine guns on their backs. After the last of the materials had been passed out, the soldiers and their boss headed towards the warehouse quickly.

The Eastern Warehouse

Bruce and Barbara were on top of their warehouse. Batman turned on his night vision goggles to reveal that there was no one inside. Barbara tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the sea around Gotham. There was action in the sea, several boats decorated with the label "Coast Guard" were arriving at the docks simultaneously. The orange boats each found a place to anchor one by one, until they all stopped.

"Why is the coast guard here?" Barbara asked aloud.

"That can't be the coast guard," Bruce replied. "They would never arrive in bunches like that." He was correct, as soon as the boats docked they unloaded with soldiers clad in grey body armor. The soldiers began walking towards the other warehouse where Artemis and Dick were searching.

Suddenly, a communication from Dick came in. "Batman, come to ours. We have a situation."

Batman and Barbara pulled out their grappling hooks and used it to connect from building to building until they arrived at the opposite warehouse. They met Dick and Artemis on top of the second warehouse. "He's inside," Dick told Bruce.

"He looks like he's in charge of this militia," Artemis added.

"Ok, we need to get inside as carefully as possible."

Dick knew exactly what to do, he used his grappling hook to swing around to the highest window in the corner. He took out the window cutter and silently removed a piece large enough for a person to sneak in. He took the large piece of glass and set it back on the roof.

"There are several perches high that we can hide on, there is also a large ventilation system that someone can hide in," he reported back to the team.

"Artemis," Batman said, "you stay here and keep a lookout. You haven't been trained for this level of stealth. Dick, you and I will take the perches, Barbara the vents."

Artemis groaned loudly at the snub from the Bat, but it made sense. Sure, she was talented but she was not as deft at creeping around a crowded building as they were. Inside the warehouse, Nightwing and Batman took place on top of the rafters. They whispered into their comm systems to communicate their thoughts. They peered down into the center of the warehouse was Jason was seen delivering instructions to everyone, ordering soldiers to gather their materials, prepare them and get ready to ship out in the boats at the harbor.

Bruce's jaw dropped as he saw what they were loading onto cargo lines, miniature bombs! There were at least 500 of them inside the warehouse, being loaded for transport. The small bombs were about 12 inches by 10 inches and rectangular in shape, but packed on them was a powerful nuclear device.

"Bruce!!" Dick couldn't believe his eyes, "those are mini nukes!"

"With those," Batman spoke, "Ras can wipe out major landmarks in every city on Earth. The population will take a devastating hit."

"Look at those in the corner," Dick was now pointing to a separate corner of the warehouse where small blue bombs were positioned.

"Those look like EMPs," Dick pointed out.

"He really wants to bring us back to the Dark Ages," Batman was really surprised by how drastic the actions were. "Barbara can you get there?"

"Yes," she said while crawling through the ventilation system running under the floor of the warehouse.

She peered out of the holes and placed a small tracker onto one of the EMP devices.

"This is bad, very bad," she thought as she ducked back under the floor of the warehouse. She crawled even farther to the side where the mini nukes were positioned and placed a tracer on them also. Doing this, she saw a new kind of device, a small red device that looked similar to the bombs but was red and had no detonator switch on it. She was about to place a tracker on it also, but several soldiers came over to grab bombs and she ducked back under the floor.

Jason walked up the stairs to the office inside the warehouse followed by 6 soldiers.

"This is our chance, move now!" Batman ordered as he and Dick descended on the office.

Barbara followed the vent system until she found a position over the office and Artemis moved quickly until she arrived, just outside the window of Jason's office. The Red Hood was cornered!

Jason smiled as he passed a list to each of the soldiers, they looked like they were in charge of the three tanks and boats that arrived earlier. He looked around the room and the grin on his face grew as he sent his soldiers away.

The soldiers left the room and headed quickly down the stairs to continue loading the weapons onto the cargo carrying robots.

"Come on in, I sent my troops away," Jason said quietly. He thee a small device which attached to the vent above his head and POOF it exploded in a cloud of smoke bringing Barbara crashing to the ground. Batman and Nightwing leaped from their perches through the door to assist as they were caught by a well placed, electronic taser that shocked them upon entry. While the three of them were stunned, the fourth member of their team burst into the room through the outer window. Jason quickly side stepped the glass flying from the panes and he smacked Artemis in the face with the butt of his gun, breaking her nose. He then pointed the gun at her head as Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stood up.

"You're not the only one with gadgets," he said coldly. They stared as he cocked the weapon aimed at her head, his eyes showed a fierceness they had never seen from him before.

"You do remember who trained me right? I've been aware of your presence since I arrived, you're getting rusty old man."

"Jason," Batman said as he seemingly reached out to his former apprentice. "I can help you, I know what happened."

Jason's laugh was cold and cruel like the Joker himself. "Haha, you think I want your help! Does it make you feel better to think that the dip is Ras's pool made me this way. Is it harder accept that I've been this way."

"This isn't you Jason," Dick said to his former friend.

"Shut up Dick! He'd forget about you just as quickly as he replaced me."

"I didn't replace you Jason," Batman took his mask off to talk to his former protégée now. "I searched for you."

"You didn't do what needed to be done! That murdering clown fuck is still alive! Why? Why is he still alive? I thought that killing me was across the line. How could you spare him after that? After taking me from this Earth. You still didn't kill him," he shouted at his mentor.

"We don't cross that line Jason," Barbara said.

"Why? Do you even know or are you reciting the same crap that he's been telling you for the longest. You don't even know why! Neither do you Dick." He picked Artemis up forcefully and forced the muzzle of the gun to her head.

"We don't cross that line. It's impossible to come back from. When Joker killed you it took everything in my power to not torture him and then end him the way he's done to everyone else. To everyone in the entire graveyards that he has filled. Once I've done that, I become him. I can't ever return from that," the Caped Crusader said solemnly.

"Well I returned from the dead, I'm living with a greater purpose now!"

"Serving Ras," Nightwing was infuriated at the mere suggestion that this was a greater purpose. "Working with him to kill millions of people and you're working with the Joker!"

"We are restarting the world, giving it an opportunity to grow and blossom under a new definition of Justice. A new world for the survivors of this one. You see that militia out there, they belong to me. We will be the force in this new world. And as far as the clown is concerned," Jason's voice grew even more menacing at this point. "He doesn't know who I am, I will kill him the minute we are done using him. There's no place for that fucking clown in the new world."

"Jason, let her go and we can fix this, all of it," Batman attempted to calm him.

"What's the matter Bruce, are you mad that you're greatest failure is here to make up for your many mistakes."

He pushed the gun closer into Artemis's head and put his finger to the trigger.

"No," Batgirl whimpered.

"It's either me or her," he tossed Batman the other gun on his waist. "I'm going to kill her, the only way to stop me is to shoot me."

"I won't."

"Then she dies, her blood is on your hands. Like mine." Bruce turned around to the surprise of all parties involved.

"Get back here! I'll kill her!"

"I won't kill you," the Knight walked towards the door as Jason pointed the gun at Dick and fired. Before Dick could react, Batman launched a Batarang at Jason which knocked the bullet out of the way. Batgirl took advantage of the confusion and threw a bat Grenade at Jason's feet as Artemis kicked his legs freeing herself. Suddenly, the tables had turned, all four of them were now facing Jason.

"Stand down Jason," Nightwing shouted "it's not too late."

"I'm afraid it is."

Jason dropped a smoke pellet as 10 soldiers rushed up the stairs and trained their guns on the superheroes. Batman acted quickly, knocking the guns from the hands of two. Nightwing was also quick as he delivered two strong punches and incapacitated two of the villains. Two of them fired their machine guns wildly, as Artemis shot arrows and took out some of the other ones. Batgirl threw her whip punishing more with a painful pop. Thirty seconds later the ten thugs were unconscious and Jason was gone.

The Bat team ran quickly to the warehouse to discover that it had been emptied during their conversation. They rushed outside as they saw the tanks were gone and the boats had disappeared, Jason had successfully stalled them while taking all of the weapons away. Nukes, EMPs and whatever was in the red bomb were all gone as the team looked at an empty warehouse. To make matters worse, Batgirl found the trackers she placed left on the warehouse floor.

Jason and his militia had escaped and there was no way to know where they were heading. I

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter, I know this was DBZ light but it didn't make sense to have Trunks or Gohan interfere on this moment between Jason and the rest of the Bat Family.


	17. The War Begins

Chapter 17- The War Begins

I own nothing

Gohan woke up stretching his arms and yawning loudly. His new metal arm was pinned under the body of the beautiful sleeping Kara, who was still lying in her white tee shirt and yoga pants. They had fallen asleep talking in each other's arms. He quickly slipped his Promethium arm from under her body and gazed at it with amazement. The arm had fully attached itself to Gohan's neural network now and it felt as natural as his organic right arm.

The first thing he wanted to do this morning was try it out, testing the new features that Batman and Cyborg described. He grabbed her body and moved it gently without waking her up. The saiyan stood up placing his shirt halfway on his body, Gohan opened the door and headed out into the hallway. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked up to see the shocked face of Barry Allen, still eating breakfast as he was heading back to his room.

"You slept with Kara!! Holy shit, Supes is gonna kill you," Barry laughed.

"No, it wasn't like that. We just Uh fell asleep."

"You slept with Kara??" The incredulous look on Zatanna's face displayed many emotions. Jealousy, anger, sadness all in full view at once. She walked away quickly to avoid letting her emotions get the best of her.

"No I fell asleep in her room, nothing happened." Gohan said as he frantically waved his arms to communicate his point.

"Haha, whatever you say man. You going to get breakfast?"

"No, actually I'm going to work out first." Gohan was admiring his new arm as he talked, "gonna take this out for a spin."

He walked away from Barry and headed quickly the gravity room. He felt really bad about the incident with Zatanna and Barry for a lot of reasons, he didn't want rumors to spread about Kara. He also didn't want to hurt Zatanna the way it looked like he did. Oh well, he'd have to talk to her later.

Gohan cranked the gravity up to 200 times Earth's gravity and jumped in. After doing a few backflips to get his blood pumping, he prepared to try out his new arm. First, he threw a few punches with it. Surprised at how natural the arm felt, he then launched a few miniature ki blasts with it.

'Wow, he thought. As easy as my other arm.' Knowing that he couldn't launch a Kamehameha wave in here, he settled for trying out the transformative properties of his arm.

'Ok how does this work? Cyborg said I just have to think of what I want and the arm will transform. I wonder if it can make a sword,'

SHING

The arm instantly deformed and then reformed as a shiny and extremely sharp promethium blade.

'Wow, can't believe it's this easy.'

He swung the sword-arm several times and realized that it was easy to use but his swordsmanship skills needed a lot of work. 'This will help next time I need to fight Wonder Woman,'he thought. 'How about a shield.'

SHING

The metal deformed and reformed instantly into a Promethium shield. He practiced a few times using it to defend against pretend attacks and knew that it was assisted by his own Ki.

'This should hold up to pretty strong attack.'

Gohan tried a few more possibilities, first turning his arm into a cannon that could fire small ki beams. The sensation of his ki energy being launched through the cannon was something he would have to get used to. Next, an axe and an energy absorber. After 30 minutes of practicing he went to find John Stewart.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" He asked the protector of the galaxy .

"What do you need," John replied.

The two men had definitely build a mutual respect and rapport for one another as they had spend much time working together. John had even asked the saiyan to train him sometime to get stronger. Gohan and John exited the hatch of the watchtower, both blanketed in the green energy of the ring for protection from the vacuum of space. Gohan stared out at the vast emptiness of space and charged his ki. He spiked his hair to a super saiyan gold and continued to charge his energy even higher, placing his hands together on the side of his body. KaaaaMeeeeeHameHAAAAAA!!!!!

Gohan poured his energy into the bright blue beam and launched it through the expanse of the universe. It felt good to launch a full powered wave, it felt even more amazing to be able to charge the energy with two hands. Gohan was back!

John Stewart just looked on and wondered in amazement how much power this guy really had.

Gohan's wave continued to shoot through the emptiness of space missing every celestial body and soaring out of sight. The two Leaguers headed back inside the watchtower.

Batman had arrived to debrief the team on everything he learned in Gotham, so they rushed to the planning room. Batman was debriefing his team while Nightwing and Barbara were doing the same thing with the Young Justice team this morning.

Gohan and John entered the room and found a seat in the back considering they were almost late. Kara gave Gohan a big smile when they walked in, he smiled back.

"Ras has at least 50 miniature nuclear bombs assembled and ready for detonation. We found 50 at one warehouse in Gotham managed by Jason Todd. We also found a same number of EMPs bombs that he probably plans to detonate. These will most likely be placed apart from the nukes, since the nuclear explosion would also act as EMP. We also found a red bomb, not sure what it is yet."

"Are we able to track the bombs?" Barry asked.

"No, Jason noticed the trackers and had them removed before they left the facility. He knew it was coming. They left in tanks and boats, there's no way to determine which way they went or where they are going."

Superman stood up to add to the conversation at this point.

"We've already put Metropolis, Gotham, and Central City on high alert. Law enforcement in the area has descriptions of what to look for, but these men are talented at deception," the Kryptonian added.

"The plan is to come up with a list of the most likely cities and from there we will place a leaguer and a member of the team in that city to be on the lookout," Batman paused briefly. "Now, this is a very dangerous mission. We could be putting some or all of you in the path of a nuclear bomb. But we are heroes and we must do our duty. I'll be trying to follow up anymore leads that I receive and monitoring traffic to give us a better idea of where he'll strike first."

Superman said "and Gohan and I will be looking for Diana. We don't have a way to cure her yet, but finding her may lead us to the targeted areas for the league of Shadows."

"One last thing, we will have a cure for Diana and Connor in the next 3 days thanks to a certain botanist. We just have to hope the world doesn't end before that. These guys want to send the Earth back to the Dark Ages. We won't let them!"

"You'll receive your city assignments soon."

The team briskly left the room, their mood was extremely tense. This would be one of the most dangerous missions yet, to think that they might be in a city with a nuclear bomb set to go off was incredibly frightening even for superheroes. Those who could eat went to the cafeteria to gather their thoughts. "Hey Gohan wait up!" Kara called his name. He slowed down to allow her to catch up.

"Thanks for last night Kara, it was cool of you to wait with me," the saiyan said.

She smiled back, "Thank you got last night. You're such an interesting person, you should share more."

She noticed the tense look on his face, "hey are you okay?"

"Uh not really, I just don't understand this world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this guy Ras is human, yet he wants to destroy the world. Where I'm from all the bad guys were either alien like my Uncle Raditz or the Ginyu Force or mechanical."

"Right, but your Uncle wanted to kidnap you and kill your father. His motivations were just as strange, some people just want to ruin everything."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you later, I'm gonna meditate."

Gohan grabbed a saiyan sized portion of food and went to his room to meditate. The email came into their devices.

Assignments

Superman, Gohan- Search for Wonder Woman.

Nightwing and Batman- Follow Leads on Ras

Trunks- Defend against Superboy

Martian Manhunter- protect the Watchtower

Wonder Girl and John Stewart-Gotham

Supergirl and Kaldur- Metropolis

Raven and Zatanna- New Orleans

Aquaman and Impulse- San Francisco

Flash and Beast Boy-Paris

Green Arrow and Artemis- London

Black Canary and Miss Martian- Beijing

Batgirl, Robin and Cyborg- Tokyo

Everyone read their assignments and were quickly sent to their locations.

Gohan and Superman flew around the world looking for Diana.

"I can't sense her energy, it's like she's burying it somehow," Gohan said to his partner.

"How would she know how to do that?"

"She wouldn't, she must be underground or something. I should still feel it faintly but, it's like something thick is blocking it."

"Well what could be thick enough to block an energy signature?"

They both thought for a minute and simultaneously shouted

"LEAD!!"

"Of course," Gohan said. "Lead is dense enough to protect against nuclear radiation. So whatever city they're in, is where they're planning to attack first. They're probably hiding in a bomb shelter."

"You're a genius Gohan, let me call Bruce and tell him."

"All we have to do is fly to our list of cities, if I can't faintly feel her energy then that's where they're attacking!"

The two sped up and headed towards San Francisco, the closest city on the list.

At Happy Harbor

"Hey Gohan whats up?" the son of Vegeta asked.

"Hold on let me check," the young saiyan paused to sense for Connor's energy in the air, nothing. "No, I don't feel him at all. Ok, ok, I'll keep an eye out for it."

Trunks ended the call with Gohan and walked around the base, bored out of his mind. The team had not finished updating the security features and now Trunks had to be left behind to protect the base in case of a Superboy attack. He couldn't work out, he couldn't sleep, the only thing he could do was be prepared for something that may never happen.

Batcave

Batman and Nightwing we're preparing for taking the information they just received and putting it to good use. They had quickly pulled up blueprints of various cities and were looking for anything that looked like a lead bomb shelter in place.

"Most of these shelters will be from the Cold War era, we're looking for those that have been abandoned by the government," the Caped Crusader said.

"We should be looking at red states, they were more afraid of the Russians than large cities," Nightwing thought.

"Good point, red states like Texas. Im going to check Texas."

Batman quickly pulled up a blueprint of Dallas, Texas. He quickly scanned through the blueprints and found a rather large bomb shelter near the train tracks.

"What's going on in Dallas today??" He asked with a very gruff tone.

"A Cowboys game, at the Texas Stadium!"

The two knights hopped in the Jet and flew towards Texas as fast st they could. They called Zatanna and Raven asking them to join, since they were the closest to Dallas and called Superman and Gohan who flew there with extreme haste. The two flyers arrived at the stadium first and quickly changed into normal clothes. Thanks to Bruce Wayne they were able to get last minute seats. Gohan and Clark entered the stadium disguised as wealthy sports enthusiasts. They made their way to the box seats and looked around the stadium for suspicious activity.

"Do you sense anyone?" Clark asked the saiyan.

"I can't sense Diana or Connor, this may have been a dead end."

"I don't know, I'm gonna use my X-ray vision to see if there is anything going on." He scanned the stadium, looking for anything then it occurred to him. "Gohan, you don't know Ras's signature. You wouldn't know if he was here or not."

"Damn, you're right. I'm gonna sense for a few power levels to see if there's anything higher than normal." Gohan paused to sense for the energies around him. "I've got a power level of 220 and several about 100. That must be them."

"Are you sure it's not the athletes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. They're on the first floor. Let's go." Both Gohan and Kal got up and walked through the stadium looking for the League of Shadows.

Meanwhile- Happy Harbor

Trunks was still pacing around the base feeling more bored than he thought humanly possible. Now he was sitting on the couch upside down trying to throw and catch popcorn in his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt a huge surge or energy causing him to fall from his position. "Ow!"

"What was that? That energy, it's super saiyan level. Is that Connor?"

He stood up to feel the energy coming towards him, it was Connor's energy signature but it was much higher than Connor had been previously. He was moving really fast, no way. Trunks ran outside to watch him arrive, Connor was flying!!!

Connor landed in front of Trunks, not wearing his normal black shirt and pants. He was wearing a white spandex suit with the S on his chest.

"Well, you've been upgraded buddy. This might be a fight," Trunks smiled as he turned super saiyan and got into a defensive stance. Superboy also got into a defensive stance as the two teenagers prepared to clash with one another.

Superboy charged at him flying through the air, his speed was definitely leaps and bounds faster than he had been before. Trunks blocked each attack with accuracy, but the strength of them definitely was breaking down his guard. His strength had been increased tremendously.

'Where did he get this power from?' Trunks wondered.

Trunks threw a sweeping leg kick which made Connor fall, Trunks took advantage of this opening and leapt back away from him.

'He's fast and strong, but his techniques are still lacking.'

Trunks used his opening to fire rapid ki blasts at the clone. His eyes widened when he saw Connor's response, he blocked them and fired laser beams from his eyes that cut right through the ki blasts. The saiyan barely dodged them as they flew harmlessly into the atmosphere.

'That's a Superman Power,how can he do that?'

Trunks had no time to consider his opponent's new found strength as Connor charged him again delivering another quick combination of strikes, Trunks's martial arts skill was far superior but Superboy's strength and speed were magnified tremendously. He struck Trunks in the ribs hard, then a huge punch to Trunks's face that would have taken out a building. The saiyan soared towards the ground, hitting it with full force and creating a large crater near the base. The young saiyan stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. It was time to get serious. An overzealous clone attacked Trunks with a heavy handed haymaker, the saiyan just leaned back to dodge it. Then SMACK!! He punched a planet shaking blow right into Superboy's side that knocked him into the harbor.

The clone stood up from the water with a sadistic looking smile on his face. The two teenage titans attacked one another with ridiculous ferocity, strike after strike was blocked and dodged. Each time Trunks got the upper hand, Connor took it right back.a very evenly matched fight.

Trunks took a mega shot to the stomach and regained enough momentum to punch Superboy towards the water with a hammer fist.

GAAAAAALLLLLIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKK GUN!!!!!

The purple beam of light left his hands with a crazy amount of energy that alerted Gohan to the fight. The beam shot into the ocean and slammed into Connor's body, pushing him to the depths of the sea. The entire town of Happy Harbor was rocked by this move and the ocean waves would have scared the most veteran of surfers. Trunks was breathing hard, "I got him. I had to get him."

He lowered himself closer to the ocean to feel for Connor's energy, SPLASH!!!

The clone was back with his damaged suit clinging to his body as he delivered a serious uppercut to Trunks's jaw catapulting him into the stratosphere. He wasn't done yet, he charged after the teenager and continued to punch him while he was reeling from the first hit. He grabbed Trunks by his ankle and swung him around, around and around teetering on breaking the sound barrier. He threw Trunks the several miles back to earth and his body crashed into the base, completely destroying the structural integrity of the building. The son of Vegeta was barely able to stand up as he brushed the rubble and debris off of him. His arm felt like it was shattered and his ribs were definitely broken, he painfully popped his arm back into place. Then, he looked up to see Connor floating in front of him with his face curved into an evil smile charging another laser blast.

"Oh, this is bad," Trunks said aloud.

Read and Review, the war only gets more intense from here.


	18. The League Strikes

I own nothing

A/N: to the readers

JPlaya: no they aren't both stronger than 17 and 18. Wonder Woman is about as strong as 17, in the story there are some small parts where I show how Gohan didn't fight at his full power, namely he was bleeding before the fight started and he didn't want to kill his friend. I know that Superboy is not anywhere near as strong as the androids in his natural state, but there's something to suggest his strength (wardrobe change.)This is a young justice TV show thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing, stay cool.

To insane88: Dude look at my tag name, I'm a DBZ fan much more so than any comic. Yes, I think SSJ2 Gohan would wreck most of DC with the exception of Superman but does that make for a compelling story? No it doesn't. In the plot I've built in hints that explain why Superboy is strong or why Wonder Woman was able to defeat Gohan. If you don't want to read then don't no one is forcing you, but I'm developing an intriguing plot not a story where saiyans run through DC. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope that offers some clarity for you.

"Trunks is in trouble," Gohan stated to Superman.

"What? How do you know?"

"I sense his power level and it's escalating, he must be fighting Connor. We've got to wrap this up quickly."

Back at Happy Harbor

Superboy charged his laser beams and fired them at the saiyan youngster who was quick enough to dodge them. He fazed out and appeared on Connor's side delivering a painful kick to his midsection and a yellow ki blast to his face sending him down into the the ground. The clone got back up and faced the saiyan teenager, the two continued to clash back and forth, no one gaining an edge. Every time one got close to pulling away in the battle, the other regained their strength. There was something different about him, this incredible power up had to be coming from somewhere.

Dallas, Texas

Gohan and Superman quickly searched for the League of Shadow assassins in the stadium. They were now aided by Bruce and Dick who had landed and entered the stadium and continued to search for the criminals. Gohan couldn't believe what these criminals were planning as he walked around the crowded stadium, there were thousands of people here. All of their lives in danger, if the league couldn't find the bomb in time. He didn't want to turn this into a rescue mission, we have to find this bomb. Clark walked around using his X-ray vision to scan bags, stairways, doors and everywhere for any sign of the nuclear bomb. Bruce was being careful to look for anyone who looked familiar or looked out of place here. Dick Grayson was walking by himself studying the postures and intentions out of all the many people ordering food and watching the game.

Dick wheeled around after sensing someone following him,

"Hello there."

"You! It's not too late to stop this madness, look at all these people. You don't want to do this." Dick pointed at the inconspicuously dressed soldier.

The villain smiled at the hero, "it is too late. The events are already in motion. Watch," he pointed to the nearest television screen that was displaying the football game.

The feed changed, instead of the football game there was now an older gentleman on screen, his face displayed a look of evil unmatched by any. His gray beard and hair looking unkempt, his mouth opened as he began to speak.

"Patrons of the American pastime of football, welcome to the end. My name is Ras Al Ghul and I am giving you your lives back. The world has been poisoned by so called superheroes claiming that they represent your best interests. This is a lie, it is a fallacy. They have robbed you of your independence, of your autonomy. You have become weak and unfit to inhabit this earth. But there is redemption for you coming soon, all of you in this stadium will be the first of many sacrifices in a war to regain your human spirit. Inside this stadium is a nuclear bomb, it will detonate in 5 minutes."

This statement was met with cries of fear and anguish from everyone inside the stadium. Dick turned around, the assassin was gone.

"The bomb will sacrifice all of your lives, but will be a stepping stone in creating a better future for the entire world. Thank you for your sacrifice."

The face of Ras disappeared from the screen and was replaced with a red, ticking doomsday clock. The intense pandemonium erupted in the stadium causing everyone to lose their minds and run around the arena.

"Damn, this is going to make it harder to find the bomb," Batman said as he was being pushed around by people running.

"I just saw one of them, they can't be far," Nightwing added.

"He can't survive this bomb, they must have a way out. A tunnel or something," Bruce replied.

"Bruce! You and Dick focus on helping people evacuate, Gohan and I will find the bomb."

Batman and Nightwing changed their clothes in the middle of the chaos and were quickly back in their hero garb. They began escorting people out of the stadium. Clark and Gohan had also changed into their hero dress and were now flying above the people looking for anything that would tip them off about the location of the bomb.

3 minutes

"Anything, Clark?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Nothing yet, I'm getting no signs of any radiation here. How's the evacuation coming?"Superman replied.

"Not good, there's no way we'll be able to get everyone out of here within the time. Even if we do, they'll be too close to the blast. It won't matter unless you can get to that bomb."

Then, he saw it. A man was running to avoid the bomb and slipped open a hatch leading into the ground. Gohan and Clark flew as quickly as they could over to the hatch and ripped it up from the floor of the arena. They entered and gave pursuit after the running man, he was caught within two seconds. Superman grabbed him by the collar and turned him around to face the angry heroes.

"Where is the bomb!" He demanded.

The villain said nothing, Clark glared his eyes red and repeated himself more forcefully.

The villain simply smiled, "we know who you are Superman. With all of strength and all of your power, you won't kill me. You won't even hurt me. Hahaha"

"But I will." Gohan took his metal arm and punched the man hard in the ribs sending him flying out of Clark's hand.

Ahhhhhhhh!!!! The cry of pain was barely audible over the loud crunch of the man's broken ribs.

"Gohan wait! This is not how we handle things."

"No! We need to find this bomb. There are thousands of lives at stake."

Gohan yanked the man up again facing him in his eyes, with a fire learned from Piccolo. "Where. Is. The. Bomb?"

"You can't stop it, it's too late."

Gohan charged a ki blast and placed it next to the man's cheek, the heat from the energy was scaring the hell out of this thug. He could feel the intensity in the saiyans glare, it's like he knew that the young man would kill him without a moment's hesitation. He finally gave in, "Its in the men's bathroom on the first level."

"Which bathroom!"

"The one across from gate 4," The scared man stammered out.

"You're coming with us, if we don't make it out then neither do you."

"Batman, do you have that?"

"Yes, but you're closer. I'll clear the area."

Gohan and Kal sped off back towards the first level of the arena with their new captive in hand. They arrived at the bathroom and looked under the toilet in the middle stall, there it was. A small box ticking, displaying the same nefarious doomsday clock as the ominous one on display on the television monitors. 30 seconds left.

"There's no time to disarm it, I'll take it into the stratosphere."

Superman quickly grabbed the device and launched himself out of the building to the cheers of the onlookers. He got about 500 feet above the stadium and flung the bomb into the sky...he followed with laser beams from his eyes that helped destroy it. The bomb exploded harmlessly in the Earth's atmosphere. The crowd in Dallas cheered their heroes as the threat was defeated, but Superman stopped in his tracks. He heard it, the sudden cries of a thousand people all at once.

North of the Border, they had failed.

Almost instantly, J'onn contacted the heroes on the ground with troubling news.

"In Toronto, Canada there was a nuclear detonation."

The news was a crushing blow to the entire league, they focused so heavily on protecting one place or places that fit their criteria, that they forgot Ras had access to more than 4 dozen bombs. They put too many eggs in one basket and their mistake cost people their lives.

The nuclear bomb had exploded in downtown Toronto, rocking the largest and most populous city in Canada. It caused massive loss of life and structural damage throughout the city. The bomb although smaller than a nuclear warhead was still able to take away thousands of lives and completely devastate the landscape, not to mention the radioactive affects that were spreading across the city. Ras had made an announcement similar to the one in Dallas, except he announced it only seconds before the bomb exploded, giving no one time to react. The Justice League had failed and they knew it, many people were killed as a result of that failure. Batman reassigned some of the closer members to assisting in the rescue and the investigation of what happened in Canada.

Gohan was silent as the heroes began to start interrogating the captive villain.

"I'm going to help Trunks," the saiyan stated.

"We have bigger issues at hand," Batman replied.

"No, I'm going to help my little brother." Gohan rebutted.

"You can't leave Saiyan!" Batman raised his voice now to Gohan's back. Gohan who had already started walking away from the situation, "and how do you plan on stopping me?" He said resisting a smirk.

Superman placed his hand on Gohan's chest, who shoved it away with a stare as he flew off towards Trunks's energy signature.

Batman, obviously upset about the uncontrollable saiyan warrior turned to his new captive.

"Where is he??!" the Caped Crusader asked. The villain stared blankly, he had a script to follow but was too nervous to pull it off.

"People have died, either you tell me where he is or I'll put you in unmeasurable pain. You'll wish you joined the bomb," Batman said while breaking the man's arm. The heroes had brought him aboard the bat jet in order to interrogate him in privacy.

"He's where it began. Where you met Dr. Darrk."

Batman was so shocked by the response of the thug that he dropped him. Bruce was stunned at this news, Dick was able to help he regain his mind.

"Where is he? Do you know where to go?"

"Yes, I'll set a course now." He punched the villain and knocked him unconscious.

"Let Clark know that it's time to go."

Happy Harbor

Trunks and Superboy were exhausted from their fight, Trunks hadn't called for help but he felt Gohan's approaching energy. As he delivered a strong blow to Connor's midsection and a hammer fist rocking him into the ground. He lowered himself towards Connor and slowed his breaths.

"Don't know where you got all this strength from Connor. You weren't this strong before," he smiled as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"You're almost as strong as 18 was when I killed her. You're lucky that it's you, otherwise I would have shown you my full power."

The mindless Superboy had no reaction, his mind was completely under control. He gathered himself into an offensive position and prepared to rush the saiyan teenager.

"It's over now," Trunks said as he watched his mentor land dramatically next to their fight.

Gohan landed with a loud, hard landing creating a crater on the beach. "Stand down Connor!" He ordered as the clone looked his way.

The clone then charged at Gohan who easily avoided him, in his super saiyan form he was much faster than Trunks and this clone, even though his power had been increased. He dodged him and then used his metal arm to form a metal, octopus like arm that grabbed Superboy around the neck. Trunks charged the captured clone and delivered a planet busting punch to Connor's stomach. The clone lurched forward from pain, spitting up blood and losing consciousness instantly. His body dropped down to the beach and he fell on the sand.

"Are you Alright Trunks?" the eldest saiyan asked.

"I'm fine Gohan," he said as they both powered down into their base forms. "I could take him, but I didn't want to kill him."

"You haven't been training hard enough Trunks, that fight was closer than it should have been. You need to start working with me when this is over."

"Same thing happened with you and Diana."

"I had one arm, she had weapons. What's your excuse?"

"I guess you're right. I'll call Mgann and see if she has a way to put this guy on ice before he wakes up." Trunks picked up Connor's body and sent a telepathic message to Mgann.

The Himalayan Mountains

The BatJet floated towards the Himalayan mountains and lowered in the foothills.

"There," Batman pointed to a large ancient castle nestled in the mountains. The castle was Japanese in style, it appeared to be home to a large clan of warriors. The architecture was impressive, forest green shingles covered the roof and the wood of the castle matched the lumber in the forest. To the untrained eye, this looked like a normal part of the mountain forest but to Bruce, he knew exactly where he was. A base of the League of Shadows.

He, Clark and Dick all jumped out of the landed jet and ran towards the base. They noticed that there were no soldiers guarding the perimeter, they immediately burst in the doors to find the place nearly abandoned. Running down the hall of the long ancient building, until they reached the large room at the end. "Stop," Superman said. "There's a large presence of people behind that door."

"Got it!" Batman and Nightwing got their weapons ready as they prepared for a fight, then suddenly the door opened. Sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative pose was Ras Al Ghul, surrounded by no less than 2 dozen ninjas at the ready.

"Ras! You'll pay for what you did today!" Batman yelled.

"There aren't enough soldiers here to stop us," Nightwing added.

The three heroes were glaring down at their enemies and yet, no one moved. Ras slowly stood up and walked towards the three heroes.

"Many lives were taken today." He said slowly, "And yet, no more need be taken. Today at least."

"You killed those people! I'm taking you in," Batman said withdrawing his Batarangs.

"I'm several moves ahead of you Dark Knight, I have more than 40 nuclear bombs remaining. Already distributed across the globe, ready to explode in the next 3 days. In the next 3 days, I will destroy most of the major cities on this planet. Fully initiating the next dark age for humanity."

"This will not continue, Ras! You're finished and you're coming with us," Superman said proudly.

"Listen to what I said. I'll give you 3 days, but they're already in position. I could blow up the world with a signal, or a lack of if my agents don't hear from me."

At this point, Batman was very suspicious about the word choice that Ras was using.

"Why are you being so generous with your time. If you have the trigger why not pull it?"

Both Superman and Nightwing looked at Batman with shock and horror, they couldn't believe that Batman was testing the fate of the entire world like this.

"Because, I'm going to challenge you. You'll have to accomplish this without Superman. You'll have to stop me without Superman."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are the symbol that humanity turns to when they feel weak. You're the symbol they use as a beacon for their weakness. I despise you, Kryptonian and what you represent. This bright light that the world can turn to, when they have no strength left. Batman and the rest of the Justice League will have to save the world without you."

"Not a chance in hell," Batman interrupted.

"I figured as much," Ras pulled out a small remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, a TV dropped down from the ceiling. On the screen was a dingy, brown room with nothing inside but walls. The camera turned to the horror of all the heroes present, to reveal Lois Lane, gagged and bound on the floor. There were tears streaming from her eyes as Jason Todd entered the view, he held his loaded pistol to her head.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Superman rushed forward with speed the Flash himself couldn't recognize and picked up Ras by his neck. His eyes glowed bright red with the Kryptonian lasers as he prepared to assault Ras.

"Superman, no!!!" Both Nightwing and Batman yelled.

The voice that came next was from the TV screen, it was the laughter of Jason. "You kill him and I kill her. I know you're fast Kryptonian, but can you get here fast enough? Do you even know where I am? If you make a move, all of the bombs go off at the same time."

Ras spoke next, "No harm will come to her. So long as you stand down and stay out of this fight. For the next 3 days."

Superman dropped Ras as he started to tear up and watch Lois's tears stream from her face.

"Lois!! I'm so sorry," Superman sobbed as he then turned to Ras. "Fine, I'll do what you ask." Batman rushed to help his friend up, while Dick was frozen with shock at just how far Jason had fallen.

"Cuff him," Ras said. The ninjas moved in to cuff superman and began to guide him away. "I will keep an eye on him to ensure that he remains out of the fight." Ras guided the three heroes, to the end of a long, dark corridor. One of the ninjas opened a large cell, in the base of the cell was the red bomb from the warehouse in Gotham City. Batman finally figured it out, this was a red sun radiation machine, one that would weaken Superman and allow him to be trapped in this cell.

"This device, emits the radiation from a red sun. As you know, it will not kill him but it will render him essentially human. Allowing him to remain in this jail cell."

"When does it run out of power?" Superman asked.

"The same day that the bombs are scheduled to be completely, used. Once we have succeeded, we will come back here and kill the Kryptonian."

"Batman, Nightwing, I'm counting on you. I'm counting on the League. Save the world, save Lois." Superman said as he dejectedly sat down on the bench of the jail cell next to radiation device.

"We won't let you down," Batman said as the door to the cell closed.

Ras then guided them back to the front on the compound. "I'm a man of my word Batman. No one else will die by my hands tonight. Prepare your troops for tomorrow, we will continue. All of the bombs will detonate over the next 3 days, you need to find which ones will detonate each day or just try to find them all."

"Ras, I swear I will make you pay for everything. Every life, every injury, everything. As soon as we find all of the bombs, I will return here to finish this," Batman said as he and Dick boarded the jet.

They sped off towards the Watchtower as Batman established communication with all the remaining League members, this was not going to end anytime soon.

Next chapter in progress, coming soon. Thinking about doing another one with DBS time slip Goten and Trunks in X-Men Evolution, I just think it would be fun to watch them run circles around the mutants.


	19. Round 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 19-Round 2

It was 11:30 pm on Earth as all the heroes of both the Team and the Justice League assembled into the planning room of the orbiting watchtower. The fatigue on everyone's faces was extremely visible as most heroes were yawning and obviously sleep deprived. There was also an air of despair, today had been a very trying day. In the day's events, a small nuclear bomb had rocked Toronto, Superman had been captured, the base of the Team had been destroyed and Lois Lane was being held hostage.

There were so many unanswered questions remaining to solved, Superboy had been recaptured by Trunks and Gohan and placed in a holding chamber, but he was showing no sign of returning to his normal self. Wonder Woman was still under the control of the League of Shadows, her whereabouts unknown and there was still the matter of the remaining nuclear bombs which all had to be found and stopped. Ras had promised that no more bombs would go off today, but it was 30 minutes to midnight and Batman was wary about the master's words. He knew that he would have to have his team back in their places in the next 30 minutes, given their assignment and some working alone. It was too much to ask of them, but yet it was necessary to save lives.

"I know that what we are asking is a lot, especially without Superman. But we are the Justice League, it is our job to save the world."

He paced around the room as he talked to rally his exhausted troops, he could see the anguish and worry in Mgann's eyes as she leaned on Aqualad. The worry and fear was evident in the eyes of the youngsters, while there was nothing but determination in Gohan's eyes. The saiyan warrior was among the most fiercely devoted to stopping this crime, his fierce expression matched that of veteran Leaguers like Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Black Canary and others. All his previous battles had prepared him for moments like these and he knew people, especially Trunks would be leaning on him for support.

Batman pulled out a black case and removed two devices from it, the devices were small and Bat-shaped, like nearly everything he owned, but they had a small light in the middle of the Bat-signal.

"These devices are courtesy of friends at Wayne Enterprises," he said. "Specifically a friend named Lucius Fox. They can be used to scan for a signature that is released by nuclear bombs. Problem is the device has to be at least 100 feet away from the bomb in order to register it. We need to scan until we find and remove all of the bombs, nuclear is the first priority then EMP."

"He's got bombs all over the world, how do you suppose we accomplish this is our 3 day time frame?" Aqualad asked, seeking clarity on the mission.

"It won't be easy, but the speedsters will use these devices. They will need to run all around the world and scan near suspected areas in order to find the bombs. Secondly, we'll need to place members in many cities across the world to support the speedsters. As you know, the world has started to fall into chaos since Ras made his announcement. Many of you will be putting out riots and calming the crowd while they search for the bombs."

Martian Manhunter joined the exhausted knight in the front of the room, "Your assignments are posted on the screen. Some of you are paired together and others are working alone." The screen dropped and displayed the list of 20 cities that they would need to cover in the next 24 hours. Nightwing had done research and studied patterns of Ras to identify the 20 most vulnerable cities, considering what happened in Toronto it was a huge risk to take. To mediate this risk, he alerted the national guard or military in each uncovered city and promised that the speedsters would visit them with the scanners. There was one notable exception on the list of assignments, Gohan wasn't on there.

"Hey Batman," he asked. "Where am I supposed to be?"

"Gohan, you're our biggest gun now. Your job is to cover the entire western seaboard of America and be prepared in case Wonder Woman shows up."

Gohan nodded in understanding, an assignment that he knew Superman would accept with pride.

"I need you all back in your stations on Earth in 20 minutes, if you're in a pair one of you may rest in shifts. Gohan and Kara I need to speak to both of you privately."

The heroes dragged their bodies out of the Hall of Justice, some headed towards the Boom Tubes to be teleported back to Earth and others used the Hall of Justice portal. The two speedsters headed towards the sleeping quarters, they would need some rest in order to investigate half the world in a day. Batman, Kara, Gohan and Nightwing were left inside the Hall of Justice, exhaustion clearly on everyone's eyes.

"The four of us have an additional assignment," Batman said as he pulled up a schematic map of the Himalayan Mountains. He pointed to the ancient ninja castle nestled in the mountains, "Superman is being held here. We need to prepare a rescue plan, especially if Ras decides to drug him too."

Gohan nodded at the words, but Kara gasped at the mere thought of her cousin, the purest man she knew being turned evil due to someone else's manipulation.

"The four of us will be on a separate communication channel to stay updated as to what is happening with Clark," Batman stated.

"What are we doing about Lois?" Kara demanded to know.

"I'm in the process of planning that rescue myself," said Nightwing. "I promise that we'll get her back safe and sound."

His words seemed to comfort her, although only slightly. They got up from the table and headed towards the Boom Tubes to be sent back to Earth. Gohan and Kara were headed to completely opposite sides of the Earth with very dangerous assignments, there really was no way to tell which bombs would go off and when. Kara hugged her strong, strapping saiyan, "Good-bye Gohan. Good luck!" They have a longing glance as they separated. She walked quickly to the Boom Tube to be sent to Italy, her assignment placed her in Rome and the Vatican.

"Bye Kara, see you soon." He waved as she disappeared towards the Earth.

The next morning, Gohan was flying over Los Angeles. He was scheduled to meet with Flash shortly as the adult speedster was racing around his side of the world. Dragon Fist stopped at a quick diner, he was a semi-well known member of the Justice League at this point and everyone would give him a free meal. The owner immediately regretting feeding the young saiyan as he swallowed 10 double cheeseburgers with ease. The eyes from everyone else gawked at Gohan as he ate and wiped his mouth.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Gohan's drink was in someone else's hand.

"Relaxing huh? While I'm out here doing the hard work!" Barry said as he took a sip from his teammates soda.

"Actually, I was waiting on you here. I came in when you hit San Francisco," Gohan smiled as he replied. "The rest of this food is for you!" Gohan pointed to an equally large mountain of food as the one that he himself just finished devouring.

"Thanks man, running around the world does make you hungry," Barry joked as he stuffed down several burgers.

"So where to pal?"

"Let's check out the Staples Center," Gohan said. "There's a Lakers and Warriors game tonight, there will be a lot of people in attendance."

"Look at you, the alien knowing the local sports teams. Race you there!" Flash finished his last burger and raced out the door to the most famous arena in LA.

Gohan left money on the table as he flew out the door trying to beat Flash. His aura spiked white as he flew through the Los Angeles streets.

Both members of the League arrived at the exact same time, "Nice. Lucky you can fly around all the streets," Flash discredited Gohan's speed.

"Let's just go inside, security is waiting on us." The two members of the League greeted the security officer and he let them walk through the stadium. They walked around the first level past the numerous concession stands and the wondering eyes of many employees.

Flash took out his Batscanner and turned it on, his jaw dropped when he saw the reading. "What?! That's not possible."

"What," Gohan asked.

"This says 20 bombs are here in the arena. In the basement."

"We've got to get to that basement!"

The two heroes sped off towards the basement and followed the energy of the scanner. They pried open a sealed door inside the stadium and found 20 nuclear bombs in the boiler room with a ticking timer set to go off in the next 8 hours. "Unbelievable!!"

"How in the world did he get all these bombs here?"

"Who cares," Flash interrupted. "We've got to shut them off."

Flash used the scanner which doubled as a device used to disarm bombs to turn them off. Next, they requested trucks to take them out in order to dispose of them properly.

Gohan and Flash walked back outside to call Batman.

"This doesn't make any sense," the Dark Knight said. "Why would he place 20 bombs in one location?"

"I don't know, one bomb would have completely wrecked the Staples Center. He didn't need all of them."

"It must be a distraction," Batman added.

"Yes, But a distraction from what," Flash asked.

"That's the most worrisome question," Batman replied.

Gohan immediately felt a sudden change in the energies on the Earth. Flash noticing the change in his partner asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's Supergirl, she's in trouble. Wonder Woman is attacking her. I've got to go!!"

"Wait for backup!"Flash yelled as Gohan took off for the skies.

Gohan scanned again for the energy of his girlfriend, he felt her energy fading quickly. He paused as took in her location, he focused on her location. She was somewhere in Rome and he needed to get there as soon as possible. He wanted to be with her desperately and suddenly, he felt himself move faster than he had ever moved before. In the next instant, he was floating above Rome.

"How did I get here? Where am I?"

Somehow he had adapted his father's instant transmission ability. He quickly looked over and saw Kara on the ground, crouched in pain. Wonder Woman was standing above her holding a ray gun emitting a bright, green light.

"Stop!!" He yelled as Wonder Woman slowly turned to face him. The face was blank as she fired another blast at Kara.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Supergirl cried out in intense agony as she was blasted with Kryptonite and then kicked by Diana.

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE!!!"

His ki soared as his power roared, the anger within him was a catalyst for this powerful explosion of energy. As he powered up, the rocks around him defied gravity as they rose as floated around his body. His ki soared higher than it had ever soared since he arrived on this new Earth. His hair turned golden and stood up tall on end, he charged and scooped Kara up dropping her on the nearest building before Wonder Woman could even react.

"You'll pay for this! You'll pay for this." His eyes flashed bright blue with an incredible, unmatched fire. He flew towards Wonder Woman Who was prepared with her sword, she swung it at him full force, but Gohan's speed was more than she imagined or could have predicted. He easily dodged it and appeared behind her. He kicked her hard, sending her flying into the nearest cathedral causing the building to collapse on her.

While he waited for her to rise, he felt an interesting energy and a smiled cracked on the saiyan's face. Wonder Woman rose slowly, brushing off the rubble and faced him. "You won't win this time," Gohan said angrily. She launched at the saiyan who again, dodged her sword attacks by merely moving his shoulders and punched her hard in the ribs, then into the air with an uppercut. He didn't follow her but fired several powerful ki blasts as she struggled to regain her balance in the air. She blocked them using her bracelets and flew down towards the saiyan. Gohan easily leapt sideways to avoid her move as she caused a huge crater from her fist colliding with the ground, causing the buildings to rock from the force. He shot another ki blast at her, she was able to deflect it using her shield.

"Fine then," the saiyan warrior chuckled. "Block this!! KAMEHAMEHA!!" Dropping his hands to the right side of his body, he gathered the bright blue energy in his palms he launched it at the Amazonian. She lifted her shield, but it was no match for the saiyan's power as the massive energy was too much.

The wave blasted her and lifted Diana's body from the ground sending the Amazonian careening through several buildings and into the nearby river. He raced after her, punching her down farther into the river until they both reached the bottom. Punch after punch, Gohan was displaying an unbelievably overwhelming amount of power that the Amazonian just couldn't match. His punches began to bury her under the sand and dirt of the river, as fish swam away with fear. Diana regained enough energy to thrust her legs forward, catching the young saiyan in his midsection and launching him into the air. Her attack meant nothing to the powerful half-saiyan. He quickly got his momentum back and floated in the air, waiting for his opponent to rise, fully confident that he had this fight in the bag.

Back in Los Angeles

"Where'd he go Bats?" Flash asked.

"He's a fool. He went after Kara, in Rome. Hold on, I'll give you the exact location in a second."

"He's not being foolish man, he's saving his girl," Flash interjected with a defense of his teammate.

"He's being foolish, right now he's the biggest gun that we have. This whole thing could be a trap for him. He's used to villains who want to fight head on, he's never dealt with anyone as devious and careful as Ras. This isn't a head on fight, it's a chess match and right now our queen is captured and the rook is now in jeopardy."

In the next instant, Batman relayed the exact coordinates of Gohan's current location.

"How'd you do that?" Flash asked as he read the longitude and latitude.

"I put a tracker in his bionic arm, why does that surprise you? I'll meet you there, we have to be prepared for anything."

"In a flash," Barry said as he sped off towards the Italian City of Rome.

Back in Rome

Wonder Woman charged at Gohan with her sword in arm, she expertly swung it at the saiyan warrior. He narrowly dodged her two strikes and decided it was time to pull out a new technique, wanting to expand his abilities.

SHWOOM

His bionic arm turned into a sword nearly matching the one that Diana wielded, but made of a harder metal. CLANG!!

The two weapons collided with intensity and force that caused tremors throughout the air. The two warriors continued to collide with their weapons as they stared in each other's eyes, locked in battle. Diana's swordsmanship skills were much better than Gohan's, but she couldn't account for his speed and power. She swung again the sword flying towards his legs, he quickly backflipped away from her. When she charged, he was easily able to spin away and avoid each move. When she swung with an overhead strike, he would quickly faze behind her and deliver a punch or a kick to her back. He was toying with her at this point and it was frustrating the controlled Diana Prince. She was trying so hard to injure the saiyan that she didn't even realize the arrival of Flash and Bruce. Gohan did of course by sensing their energies as they found and rescued Kara. As soon as he arrived Barry went and secured her body, pulling her off of the roof and bringing her back down away from the battle. She was barely conscious and her life force was fading very quickly, the kryptonite had done a number on her and its effects were still ravaging her Kryptonian cells.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked the beautiful Kryptonian girl.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered slowly.

Flash helped her up and guided her back towards Batman's ship.

Gohan looked over from his battle and quickly fazed himself away from Diana giving himself some space away from his opponent, he removed a small, green bean from his pouch.

"Flash, catch!" Gohan said as he threw the bean towards the speedster who caught it with no problem. Having seen Gohan use this before, he quickly fed one to Kara, who instantly stood up and recovered from her wounds.

"Go Gohan!" She shouted as she stood back up by Batman's ship.

Gohan took advantage of his distance from his foe,

SHWOOOM

His arm transitioned into a large extended piece of metal that he used to grab Diana and pull her towards him.

He stared into her eyes, "Diana, I know this is not you. I know that you aren't yourself. Come back to us. Please, come back. I don't want to hurt you."

Her expression still blank she pulled out her sword and thrust it powerfully towards the saiyan. Gohan was prepared, he increased his ki creating a barrier that her metal weapon could not pierce, he released her from his grip. Launching a bright, blue ki wave that pushed her backwards rapidly.

DRAGON FIST!!! His fist began to glow orange as the energy within it increased, he slammed his fist through Diana's jaw as he ripped through her body filling the controlled Amazonian with the most intense pain that she has ever felt.

AHHHHHHHHHH

She cried out in agony as the punch began to destroy all the energy that she had, her body collapsed unconsciously as the saiyan followed through with his devastating punch. She fell over 100 feet to the ground and rocked the nearby buildings as a newly minted crater held her body.

"Gohan! Watch out!!" Kara shrieked as a purple dart flew towards his body.

The incredibly quick saiyan, turned and caught the dart crushing it in his hand. He then fazed behind the hidden sniper and knocked him out quickly. Gohan powered down back to his base form and grabbed the rifle. He appeared holding the body of his attacker near Batman and the others. Next, he picked up Diana's body as Batman restrained her using energy cuffs used to prevent her from escaping. The battle was over and Diana was back in their possession.

"Well done man!" Flash gave him a high five to congratulate him on taking down Wonder Woman.

"It was foolish to race off here to save her. It was a trap. That could have ended badly-" the dark knight was interrupted by Gohan who was beginning to grow irritated by Batman's constant negativity.

"I knew where the sniper was the entire time, in my super saiyan 2 form I could watch him and fight Diana. I wasn't going to leave Kara or for that matter any of you in danger."

He strode towards his girlfriend and kissed her emphatically on the lips. The two warriors embraced in passion as Batman watched angrily.

"It was still dangerous."

"Oh give it a rest Bats," Barry said. "It all worked out for the best."

"We don't know why Ras attempted to trap us here. We need to figure that out now. We're going to the Batcave. We can put Wonder Woman where Superboy is until we retrieve the cure, that should keep them under wraps for now. And I'll interrogate this goon personally."

Meanwhile, halfway across the world a green, bug-like creature appeared through another rip in the dimension in the same place that Gohan and Trunks originally arrived in. The creature smiled as it sensed the large population of the planet and the large energies of the heroes. "Hmmm, tasty."

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I have another story in the works, gonna be putting in more work on this story soon.

Apologies for the long delay between updates, thanks for reading.


	20. Superman

Chapter 20- Superman

Somewhere over Washington state, near Seattle as the sun set over the horizon, a black jet lowered itself to the ground. The stealthy jet landed quietly right outside the downtown area and released a black rope ladder to the top of the corporate office building. The person clad in black slipped down the rope, landing noiselessly on the roof. A voice called down from the jet "You sure you don't want help?"

"No," the tall black-haired man called back up. "We have old business to settle, I have to do this alone."

"Alright Dick, beep me when you're ready with a pick up."

"Will do, Tim."

"Good luck," the younger Robin said as he pulled off.

The Bat-shaped jet lifted itself from the roof and flew off into the distance. Nightwing threw his grappling hook across the way between the building he was standing on and the next one. He did this a few more times until he arrived at his destination. A loft complex nestled in downtown Seatlle, hiding in plain sight. He crouched down and waited for the opportune moment to make his move as the dark of the night sky grew even more black.

He stood up, now perfectly ready to make his move. Nightwing rappelled down the side of the building until he reached a window in center of the loft. Quickly, removing a large, circular piece of the glass and thrusting himself into the hallway. Thankfully, his silent shoes and uniform allowed this to be done without attracting anyone. He quickly ran to end of the hallway to Apartment 305. He reached up and unscrewed the lightbulb above the door to make himself nearly invisible to anyone who might walk out of their apartment. He removed a listening device from his utility belt and pressed it to the door. He listened intently to what was happening inside the apartment, hearing a familiar voice on the other side.

"They failed huh? That new guy is pretty strong. Having all four of them would have given us all of the heavy hitters. Damn, are they aware of the other plan?"

The voice on the other line said a few words.

"Yes, she's safe. Not going anywhere... I know they'll find her here soon. I've got to stay in motion. Moving to the second location tomorrow."

Dick listened in as the phone conversation ended and the man talking walked away from the door. He continued to press his ear to the door as he heard the shower turn on. He removed another device using it to silently unlock the door and opened it slowly. Still crouching, he stepped into the apartment which he instantly recognized as basically empty, clearly a temporary spot. But as he looked around, he noticed something else!

"Hello, Dick." Jason Todd was standing in front of the bathroom holding two pistols aimed at Nightwing.

"Shit..." he whispered, realizing that he was in deep trouble.

Thinking quickly, he leapt into action throwing a leg sweep causing Jason to fall over and drop one of the guns. BAM!

A bullet hit the door and tore a hole through it. Dick instinctly kicked the gun to the side and attempted to pry the other one from Jason's hand. The two men wrestled on the ground for control of the last weapon. Dick punched Jason hard in the face as he was focused on shooting his former friend. Nightwing and Red Hood wrestled like this for nearly 30 seconds until Dick was able to gain an advantage, turning over and getting on top of Jason. He grabbed his head, while holding the gun away from pointing towards him, he slammed his head into the floor hard. "DROP IT!"

"Fuck You!" The villain spouted back.

He slammed his head again. "Drop it!!!" He slammed his head again, causing the gun to drop and fall from Jason's control.

Dick now punched Jason's face repeatedly, giving him a black eye and causing his lip to bleed profusely in the process. Red Hood just laughed at this show of force, "Where's Lois?" Nightwing shouted at his former ally. Jason regained enough momentum to use his legs to throw Dick off of him. He pulled out a large, dagger with a footlong blade as he prepared himself in a new offensive stance. Nightwing took out his batons and readied himself also.

"Why did you betray us?" He asked as he dodged a blade swipe from Jason.

"It was Bruce who betrayed me. Will you pay for his mistake?"

Jason avoided the batons and struck again, which was blocked by Dick.

"Bruce isn't perfect, but he's basically our father. You're my brother, it's not too late to fix this."

"Yes, yes it is. He left the Joker alive, it's too late."

The two clashed for awhile longer, a swipe from the blade caught the outside of Dick's arm causing him to bleed.

"Agh!"

" I don't want to kill you Dick, Stand down."

He used a leg sweep to drop Grayson and stabbed after him with the blade. Nightwing barely rolled out of the way, using his arms and legs to jump back into fighting position. "Where is Lois?" He ducked under another strike and kicked Jason hard in the stomach, propelling him into the closed door behind him.

BAMMMM!!

The door gave way to the force of Jason's body and he fell down a flight of stairs hidden behind the door. Jason's head smacked the ground and the broken pieces of door, knocking him unconscious. Dick followed him down the stairs and found the brunette girlfriend of Superman, gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the floor.

Meanwhile in Lincoln County, Nevada

Tucked far away in the desert of Nevada was an underground facility. This facility was beyond top secret, not even the president of the United States knew of its existence. It was hidden, beneath the desert floor with only two oddly shaped cacti serving as landmarks for identification. The facility was so inconspicuously tucked away that if you hadn't been there before you'd never find it. Deep below the surface of the desert, inside the metal facility stood two of the Earth's most powerful teenagers. Cassie and Trunks were put on guard duty of Area 21, the underground Justice League facility used for many purposes. The current purpose was holding Superboy and Wonder Woman.

"Oh my God, I'm soooo bored! Why would Batman give us this job?" Trunks groaned loudly.

"Relax, I know you understand how important this is," Cassie replied attempting to calm the angsty teenager.

"I mean these two aren't going anywhere, the energy shields are holding them in place and no one even knows where they are. Even Beast Boy could guard them, this job is idiot proof."

Cassie laughed out loud, "I'd rather be on a bomb search too. But at least it's just the two of us."

A loud bang could be heard above them as a figure arrived at the location. The tall, muscular man walked to one cactus and examined the spines, pulling one down. The cactus removed its fleshy face to reveal a computer control panel and a keyboard. The man typed in a few letters and numbers causing the desert floor to remove itself silently. The man walked over to the opening and jumped down into the metal facility, while the roof closed above him.

Down in the Holds

"New Arrival! New Arrival" the computer screen blinked loudly.

Trunks and Cassie released themselves from their passionate embrace and ran to the computer.

"Who's here?" Cassie asked.

"No one should be, Bats said he would contact me before anyone showed up," Trunks replied as he pulled up the system's security systems. His jaw opened wide when he saw the identity of their visitor, Superman.

"What's Superman doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the mountains?"

"I'm gonna call Batman," Cassie said. "This is weird."

Suddenly, the door opened and the hero of Metropolis stepped forward into the holding room.

"Supes, it's good to see you man. We thought you were in trouble," the teenage Trunks stepped forward to greet the legendary hero of Earth.

"Yeah, it's good to see you!" Cassie added. "What's up, what are you doing here?"

Superman spoke, but his voice was eerily different.

"I'm here to relieve you guys, Batman's orders," he spoke slowly.

"What?! Why? We've been waiting on orders from him all day," Cassie said.

"Your voice is different, everything alright?" Trunks asked, he was getting real suspicious now.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Ras questioned me all night, I need to sleep."

"Ok, let me call Bats first. I gotta clear it with him first." Trunks reached up to his comm device. In the next instant, he deflected a laser from Superman's eye beam.

"Hey! Superman what are you doing?" Cassie screamed.

Trunks smiled coolly, his first thoughts had been right all along.

"He's under Ras's control now."

The next voice from Superman's lips was definitely the voice of Ras Al Ghul. "That's right and I'll be taking my other two pets back."

Trunks had been waiting for an opportunity to challenge the League's strongest, his saiyan pride welled up inside. He drew his sword and immediately powered up to Super Saiyan for this foe. Cassie got herself ready in defensive position, this was about to be a tough fight.

Trunks leapt at Superman, swinging his sword with massive strength. The Kryptonian barely moved as he blocked the strikes using his index and middle fingers. Followed by a sharp kick to Trunk's midsection which sent him flying into the walls behind. Cassie jumped after Superman throwing a large punch, which he ducked under as she flew past. She then grabbed her lasso and tightened it around his body, restraining his movement. Only for a second, he grabbed the lasso and pulled her hard towards him, SMACK!!

He knees her hard, causing her to drop the lasso and then punching her in the face across the room.

Trunks was up now, he charged at the Kryptonian again throwing a lightning fast flurry of punches and kicks, connecting with at least half of them. They weren't enough to injure Superman, but they did throw him off balance and create an opening for Cassie. She joined the assault and now the was defending against two attackers. They tried to utilize their 2 on 1 advantage, Trunks punched Superman hard towards Cassie. He expected her to volley him back, so he wouldn't have a moment to rest, but she didn't. She kicked him farther away from the duo and he stopped his momentum, ready to strike again. Superman charged both of them, delivering hard smacks knocking the teenagers to the ground. They both recovered, Cassie wiping blood from her mouth and charged him again. Trunks attacked from the right and Cassie from the left, they knocked him backwards and Trunks fazed out for another strike. He and Cassie bumped into each other as she planned the same move as him.

They'd trained together, but never fought like this and their lack of coordination was making an already difficult battle much harder. "Let me go," the saiyan was frustrated at this point and attacked by himself, again relying on his sword to keep Superman off balance. Superman disarmed the youngster and punched him again tremendously, causing Trunks to careen into Wonder Woman's cell. Cassie jumped back up, but was stopped instantly by a chokehold from the Kryptonian. "Playtimes over." He slammed her down hard to the ground, causing the entire facility to shake vigorously. Next, he grabbed her ankles slamming her on each side of his body twice and tossing her away like an overgrown rag doll, her eyes shut.

"Cassie Noooooo!!" The saiyan leapt forward putting nearly all of his energy in one punch, shaking the core of the Earth and colliding with Superman's chest. The Kryptonian was driven backwards, definitely feeling the pain this time. He dug his heels into the ground and gave Trunks a massive uppercut. The uppercut rocked Trunks's entire core as his body unwillingly climbed up to the surface through several sheets of steel and through 20 meters of solid Earth bursting into the night sky. Superman followed him through the hole created by Trunks's body and outraced gravity to get behind the youngster. BAMMMM!!!

Hammerfist to his back as Trunks was sent downwards again, creating a large crater with his body. The Man Of Steel wasn't done, he raced down grabbing the saiyan's leg and threw him into the nearest mountain. The entire weight of the mountain collapsed on the teenager.

Superman, breathing hard headed back over to the underground facility. He turned at an unbelievable sound, as the dust settled the teenager stood up barely. Trunks was standing, shirtless, baldy injured and angry. He was bleeding profusely, his body nearly shattered from Superman's heavy hits. "Impressive," said Ras/ Superman. "You would make a fine addition to the collection, Doomsday himself would have a hard time standing up after that."

"I don't know who that is!" Trunks forced out angrily, "But I am Trunks. The Prince Of ALLL SAIYANS!!!" He charged his ki and it spiked massively, "GAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIICCCKKKKK" he dropped his hands to the side.

Superman was taken aback by this show of force, "GUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

The blast flew at light speeds towards the confident Krytponian, but when it arrived it was no walk in the park. Superman put his guard up and protected himself from the initial force of the blast.

Gotham City

"Oh no, Trunks!" Gohan placed two fingers on his forehead.

Nevada

Superman continued to block the blast, it was full power from the young saiyan and was forceful enough to stop the man of steel in his tracks. He felt the pain and began to push through it, walking forward step after step. He continued to march through the intense energy. His shirt being completely shredded from the blast and the energy causing immense pain to his body, he marched through it. To Trunks's surprise, he grabbed him by the neck, choking off his air supply ending the blast and dropping the saiyan back to base form.

"Agh, agh. Impossible."

"Goodnight child," Superman punched the teenager hard and then threw Trunks into the air high, firing two laser beams after him. With no barrier to protect him, those beams would be the end of Trunks. They flew at light speed towards the defenseless youth, as he tumbled through the air.

Suddenly, they were deflected by the master, Gohan who appeared just in time. He caught his protégée and lowered him softly to the ground. "You did well Trunks, it's my turn."

Gohan turned slowly to face Superman. He powered up immediately, raising his ki steadily to SSJ2. The power of Gohan caused gravity to be altered near him, the rocks on the ground began levitating as he shook the Earth. The clouds sped by and lightning opened up and cascaded down to the Earth's surface. The aura around him turned into a bright, yellow flame as the dust began to settle. His muscles were larger, his hair tall and blonde, and his eyes light blue.

The saiyan dug his heels into the ground, "Was he your plan all along?"

"What, Superman?" Ras Al Ghul's voice came clear as day through the body of the Man of Steel. "If myself or Joker attacks a city then mankind is worried, afraid but they know their heroes will come to save them. If Superman or Wonder Woman attacks, then they lose all hope. Then they riot, then anarchy takes over, then true justice is served to the people of Earth. It was the best way to really reset Earth."

"You're sick, you really think you're helping people. You really believe that your ends justify the means. I'm going to stop you myself."

"Haha, how do you plan on doing that? You can beat Diana but you won't beat Superman. I'm taking the other two with me and I'll take you this time."

The body of Superman leapt forward, leading with his fist. Gohan put up his guard, but the attack rocked him sending him dragging backwards on the ground. "That's the best you got?" Gohan smiled, "Android 17 hit harder than that."

Superman punched again, Gohan blocked. The man of steel punched 2 more times as Gohan kept his guard up. His arms were starting to throb, but he couldn't show any pain. Gohan had never fought Superman before and he knew that he needed to analyze his fighting style in order to fight the brute strength of the Kryptonian.

Gohan kneed the son of Krypton in the stomach and delivered a hard uppercut sending him soaring towards the moon.

"Damn, that guy can punch," he said aloud as Superman was flying back down towards him.

BOOOOMMM

Superman landed, fist first only to find that Gohan had nimbly jumped to the side avoiding the crater-causing punch.

Superman jumped towards his saiyan opponent, grabbing him by the neck. Several hard punches to the gut caused unbelievable pain to shoot through Gohan's entire body. The Kryptonian slammed Gohan to the ground and shot laser beams from his eyes, Gohan's IT (instant transmission will be abbreviated from now on) was much faster as he appeared above Superman. Breathing hard, he focused his ki on his singular objective, MASENKO HAAAAA

The large yellow ki blast collided with the Kryptonian's body who used his strength to block the wave. He flexed his muscles now, deflecting the wave towards the sky, the large energy lit up the night sky for miles as it headed harmlessly into the atmosphere.

"Wow, when he doesn't hold back he's a tough beat," Gohan said.

Superman launched himself upwards at the speed of light, AHHHHHHH his fist collided with Gohan's stomach causing blood to come from the saiyans mouth. BAMM

A hammerfist sent Gohan flying towards the ground again.

Laser beams followed his descent as he was barely able to toss a ki blast interfering with the path of the lasers. Gohan regained his momentum and tried one of Piccolo's favorite moves, he launched 15 ki blasts from his hands as they trapped Superman in a cage and collapsed on him. While Superman was recovering from that assault, Gohan charged his father's favorite move, KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!

The huge blue wave rocked the unprepared Kryptonian launching him high into the atmosphere as he blocked the move but was unable to stop it's powerful force. Superman's body continued to float far and away into space, as Gohan noticed familiar ki energies approaching.

Batman and Flash arrived in the BatJet, the duo descended and hopped out.

Batman immediately recognized the vastly destroyed landscape, the tore open roof to their base and Trunks' unconscious body laid out on the desert floor. "What happened here?" Batman asked the saiyan, "I swear if those two got out-"

"They didn't, Clark happened."

"What?" Flash asked.

""Clark, it was a mistake leaving him where we did. He's under Ras's control now."

Gohan was surprised at how little Batman's expression altered at the mention of their big gun currently on a murderous, evil rampage.

"Did you hear what I said Bruce?"

"Yes, I always thought that was a possibility. I developed a contingency plan for him a long time ago."

Batman removed a beacon-like device from his utility belt. He tossed it to a confused Gohan, "This is a device that operates on Kryptonite. All you have to do is turn it on and it releases a frequency that will have render him powerless."

Now Gohan was really lost, "Do you have something like this for all of us?"

"You don't get to lead a team like this and be a regular man without preparation. Did you beat him?"

Gohan looked down at his metallic arm, Bruce's words piqued his interest in the true intentionality behind his "gift."

"No," he said pointing to the sky. "I knocked him away, I can't beat him. I needed a moment to gather strategy, and wake Trunks up."

"Back in a flash," the Flash sprinted over to Trunks who was standing at this point. "I'm fine, get Cassie," the exhausted saiyan said. As he flew over towards his mentor, Gohan turned towards him "You ready lil bro?" Trunks caught the Senzu bean and popped it in his mouth.

Gohan handed back the beacon to Batman, "sorry Bats but we're not using that. We're saiyans, it's against our nature. We're gonna fight this one out ourselves."

"That stupid and childish, We have a way to beat him," Bruce said angrily.

Gohan ignored the statement as his attention was now fully focused on the approaching object from the sky. He glanced over at Trunks who signaled that he was ready by raising his ki, getting back into his super saiyan form. Both saiyans powered up simultaneously as Superman approached faster, they watched as he broke through Earth's atmosphere. As he grew closer and closer, instead of landing by them he turned and sped up in another direction.

"He's going to Las Vegas," Bruce spoke. "We have to stop him."

Read and review as always. Thanks for reading!


	21. Las Vegas

I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics and Dragonball Z- Toei Animation.

Gohan and Trunks sped off towards Sin City, they knew that an uninhibited Superman would wreck absolute havoc on this place.

"Hey Gohan, do you think we can beat him?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try. We're the only ones who stand a chance," the master replied.

They increased their speed to meet the Kryptonian in Las Vegas. When they arrived at the outskirts of the city, they tracked his energy signature to the Las Vegas strip where he was floating above the expansive landscape of skyscraping hotels and beautifully lit casinos. There were so many people hustling and bustling, moving throughout the area, it was a practical busy Friday night in Las Vegas. They arrived behind the Kryptonian who seemed to be deep in thought.

"The City of Sin," Superman said. "A place that represents all that's wrong with human beings, they come here to gamble and drink and sleep with prostitutes. In the new world there is no place for a city like this, it must be destroyed." He turned to face them now, "you cannot stop me, but you will try."

Area 21

Flash and Batman were inside the holds, they had helped up Cassie and given her one of Gohan's Senzu beans.

"Where's Trunks?" She asked nervously.

"He and Gohan went to fight Superman, we need a victory here," Bruce stated matter of factly.

"Can they beat him?"

"I don't know," Bruce sighed as the words came out of his mouth, everyone knew exactly what they meant- the answer was no. Yes Gohan and Trunks were incredible, some of the strongest beings in the entire universe, but this was Superman. The Son of Kryton, he had power beyond imagination.

His comm device rang, "Bruce, I have Lois. We can retrieve Superman now."

"Ras has him under his control, he's battling the saiyans now."

"What?" Nightwing replied.

"Yes, can you get to Ivy now? Hopefully she's ready with the antidote."

"Got it, I'll drop Lois at the Hall of Justice and go there now. Tell Gohan and Trunks to hold on."

Nightwing's jet flew quickly over the landscape of Washington DC where he arrived at the Hall of Justice. The Martian Manhunter came out the front door to receive the important package. Lois stepped off the jet, "Thanks for everything Nightwing."

He waved cordially and took off towards Gotham City.

He landed the jet on top of Ivy's place, as he hopped out Ivy and Harley were already waiting for him.

"Ladies, please tell me that you have the antidote ready?"

"Maybeeeee," Harley was the first to respond.

"I need it now! Superman is attacking a major city."

"What was our arrangement?" Ivy pointed out.

"Look, we don't have time for this, Superman could destroy every human and plant life on earth in the time it would take for us to have sex. Can you help me or not??"

"Follow me," Ivy replied. She led him back through their home, through the world's largest indoor garden, through the bachelorette pad suited for two of Gotham's most powerful and influential criminals. She led him back through the lab, "Fortunately for you, I was able to produce a sufficient prototype. The full dose won't be ready for another two days, but if you can retract the nectar from this flower and rub it on Superman's skin, it should release him of Ras's hold for a short period of time. Maybe a day or 2, no longer. " Ivy handed him the purple flower, "Good luck."

Dick Grayson left the villain's hideout with hope in his hands.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas

The two saiyans approached Clark with desperation in their hearts, they attacked with lightning fast combinations of crosses, hooks, and jabs all of which were either blocked by The Kryptonian or dodged. His power was incredible and theirs frankly, wasn't enough. Trunks infused his sword with Ki energy and continued to assault The Kryptonian while Gohan tried to take advantage of the numbers and press the attack with more physical strikes. One hard punch from Superman was all it took to end Trunks's assault as he went flying into Caesar's Palace. The white columns of the hotel/ casino collapsed on his body. Gohan roared after Clark, an intense flurry of attacks collided with The Kryptonian's body, none of which were doing enough damage to injure him. Clark pulled his right fist back and drove it straight into the saiyan's brain causing Gohan to stumble backwards, he followed with laser beams which the advanced Ki user was able to deflect. Superman launched forward again, as he swung Gohan was able to catch his fists with a lot of pain in his arms. The two exchanged powerful blows which rocked the city of Las Vegas, by this time Trunks was back on his feet. He rejoined the fight and the three warriors continued trading blows, being much sharper than the saiyans Clark was beginning to seriously overwhelm them. He knocked them both down with consecutive strikes. Collaboratively, they began charging their fathers' attacks KAMEHAMEHAAA

GALLICCKK GUN

The two beams joined to form one gigantic blue and yellow beam of light and intense energy capable of destroying the entire solar system, but not capable of killing the durable Kryptonian. He defended himself well with his guard and through some struggle was able to deflect the conjoined beam towards the atmosphere harmlessly.

"This guys invincible," Trunks said breathing hard from exertion.

"He's definitely no pushover, id love to see our fathers fight this guy," Gohan responded. He was enjoying the battle too much, becoming Goku's son in many ways. The two saiyans felt several familiar Ki energies arrive and land near them. Batman and Flash immediately set themselves on the task of evacuating the city, while Green Lantern, Supergirl and Wonder Girl prepared to join the fight.

Gohan smiled as reinforcements arrived, "Not gonna lie. We could use some reinforcements around here."

The two ladies and John nodded in agreement and prepared themselves for a fight.

"What weaknesses does he have?" Gohan asked.

"Besides kryptonite," John replied. "None."

"We outclass him in speed," Trunks added. "Just not power."

"So we take away his ability to use his power, I may have a technique or two for that," Green Lantern called back.

"Ready," Gohan asked.

The five heroes launched themselves towards their new foe with reckless abandonment.

He was ready, he avoided the strikes from the ladies with absolute ease and knocked them back down. The saiyans were next as he continued to dominate them as before. A new strategy all 5 attacked simultaneously, this was becoming too much of a problem as they just got in each other's way and complicated the battle. Green Lantern used his ring to create a barrier around Clark, as soon as he made this move they all began to attack the barrier throwing Clark around in his shell. Smack after smack, the four heroes attacked while Superman was kept in his cage, KAMEHAMEHA!!!

Gohan launched the blast driving the caged Superman to the ground, as soon as he came in contact with the ground, Lantern removed the barrier causing Clark to get a full dose of the massive energy blast.

"Good move, he took that blast full on," John commented.

"It still isn't enough," Gohan sighed as he watched the Son of Krypton rise again. He thought for a quick minute about how they could take advantage of the personnel they had, there was the ladies who were both very strong and capable, there was Lantern whose ring provided many advantages, but Flash. Flash had speed, they could use his speed to their advantage.

"New Plan," Gohan directed. "Keep this fight on the ground, John you help with evacuation, Flash come help us."

The team sprung into action, with the four heroes launching an incredible furry of fists at Superman. He only focused on blocking Gohan's, whose attacks were the only threat to him. Flash arrived on scene in the next instant and joined with the assault of Clark, his fists flying at speeds easily exceeding the speed of light. Superman, while powerful was certainly not a natural fighter like a saiyan and it was becoming too overwhelming for him to deal with. Flash was able to throw him off balance, the extra attacks were turning this into a very difficult battle, he would block Gohan's right cross just to be caught by jabs from everyone else. The collective power of teamwork was driving him back, they continued to attack all the way down Las Vegas Blvd. They attacked him from the MGM Grand all the way to the end of the strip, whilst Batman and John focused their collective efforts on evacuation.

The tide was beginning to turn in this battle, if they weren't defeating Superman, at least their collective efforts would be enough to slow him down and prevent any destruction to the city or loss of life, all this while Batman focused on clearing it of people. This plan would at the very least save lives until they could figure out a plan to incapacitate Superman. Clark was growing tired of their aggressiveness, "I'm done!" He roared as a wide sweeping backhand struck everyone except the saiyans, who narrowly avoided it. The kryptonian flew back towards the sky, it was clear that Ras Al Ghul's fighting instincts were helping Superman be more successful in this fight.

Clark focused his intensity in his eyes and starting spamming laser beams at them. The heroes one by one, jumped out of the way easily avoiding this aerial attack. It was an unspoken strategy that as long as Superman kept his focus on them and not the city, they would continue to stall. Unspoken to everyone, but one.

Cassie leaped forward, assuming the team was behind her. They weren't. She was all alone as she attacked the mightiest man on the planet, "CASSIE!!" Trunks cried but it was too late. Superman grabbed her, her throat and her very existence in his very capable hands. Gohan, Trunks and Kara took to the skies, "One more step and I'll break her neck," Ras's voice called out. They immediately froze in their tracks, certain of his ability to kill her but uncertain of his intentions. "Put her down," Trunks shouted with an intense rage in his voice.

"As you wish," Clark lifted her high over his knee and slammed her hard into his leg, shattering several bones in her body. A loud CRACK was heard even by Flash on the ground.

Superman dropped her unconscious body to the Earth's surface, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! "IVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!" Trunks's Ki was soaring, the energy he was expelling pushed Kara away, Gohan watched as the rage filled his student and Trunks's power began to ascend. His muscles bulged up, the electricity from his ki was sparkling violently, his hair stood up taller on end. His eyes flashed white and blue, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO IVE HAD ENOUGH!!" With incredible speed he struck Superman in the gut with a serious uppercut, the Man of Steel was in pain. Trunks's muscles were huge, he was now much stronger than he was earlier in the fight, Gohan noticed that it was the same form from when they first landed here. When they first arrived, Trunks grew angry and attacked Gohan about hiding the death of Bulma, the elder saiyan took note of how rage was consistent in motivating his student.

Trunks followed his uppercut with a ridiculously strong right cross to Superman's jaw, sending the kryptonian for a ride through the streets of Las Vegas. Gohan immediately recognized that it was time to press the advantage, using IT he appeared where Superman's body was flying meeting him in mid flight. He charged his ki and put all his strength into a hammerfist sending Clark down to the ground, hard and fast. As he collided with the cement, his body created a crater large enough to swallow the famous hotel casinos, Trunks was already ready with the next phase as if the two were in perfect symphony BUSTER CANNON!!!

He yelled as his ki roared, the aura around him expanding with his violent rage. The powerful energy attack blasted Clark, preventing him from standing and driving him farther into the ground. Gohan joined Trunks, KAMEMEHA!!!

His intense blue energy wave joined with Trunks's to make an Earth shattering, Galaxy crushing blast which punished Clark Kent. The two saiyans held on to their attack exerting every bit of strength they had, to hold the kryptonian down. "Gohan, I don't know how much longer I can hold this," Trunks strained out.

"Keep it up, this is our only chance," Gohan replied his arms starting to shake from being overworked. The blast fired by the saiyans concentrated on the body of Superman, it drove him farther and farther into the ground. The pressure was so massive that not even the Man of Steel could stand to defend himself, his durability being put to the test in a way it had never been pressed before.

Suddenly, Nightwing arrived in his jet and observed the situation. He landed on the outskirts of the battle, hopping off the plane quickly. "Bruce, I got it," he yelled holding a purple flower.

Batman ran to greet him, "Is this what we need?"

"Yeah, Ivy told me we have to rub the nectar from the flower on his skin. So...where is he?"

Batman pointed to the large crater being blasted by saiyan energy, "He's fighting the saiyans right now, don't know how much longer they can keep this up."

No sooner then Bruce said those words, they saw a horrific sight. Gohan and Trunks has reached their limit, after an exhausting battle with Superman and the last two minutes of full power blasts, the saiyans' stamina had been completely drained. Their respective energy waves dissipated and as they started to show more signs of their exhaustion they dropped back to their base form.

"I can't do it anymore Gohan," Trunks struggled to breathe out.

As they looked down into the crater they bore into the Earth's surface as Superman pulled himself up, he was covered in scrapes, cuts and he was holding his left arm, it was clearly dislocated. Clark rose from the crater, barely moving himself he approached the exhausted saiyan warriors. As he flew up towards them it was clear that no matter his level of exhaustion, he somehow had more left in the tank than they did. He rose ominously as he grew closer and closer to the saiyans until he was no more than 10 feet away from either. "You have both fought admirably, but it's over now. Goodnight," with that final word he drove himself forward giving Gohan a devastating punch to his guts.

AGGHHHHHH he screamed as a mixture of blood and spit left his mouth, and he lost consciousness falling to the ground below. Superman focused his sight on the teenager who drew his sword and swung it with all of his remaining strength at Clark, but the swipe was so slow that it could have been dodged by anybody. Another uppercut was driven straight through Trunks's stomach, nearly visible on the other side of his body, the kid's eyes rolled back in his head as he joined his master in a heap on Las Vegas Blvd below.

"Earth, behold your greatest hero! I am unstoppable!"

"Not so fast Kal," Kara jumped in front of her cousin. It was her turn to dance with the beast.

Halfway across the world in China, the green, bug-like creature approached a town that he could see from the top of the luscious, green hill. The creature swung his long tail and stepped forward the sleeping people of the town. It was time to feast.

Read and Review, the Ras Arc is nearly over and I'll be doing a time skip after it's been resolved. Thanks for all the feedback, this is my favorite story right now and there'll be more updates coming soon.


	22. Chapter 22- Saiyan Pride

Chapter 22 Saiyan Pride

Clark chuckled as his cousin, clearly damaged from their earlier battle approached him. "You think you can win? Come and try."

Kara looked down at the littered battlefield, Gohan, Trunks, Cassie they were all unconscious and severely injured. Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Nightwing had just finished evacuating the city of Las Vegas. Buildings destroyed, dozens of people dead from the battle damage alone, fires covered the city of Las Vegas. She had to stop him, she was the last stand. If she didn't, then the entire world would end up like this. Ras would free Wonder Woman and Superboy, finish off the rest of the League and bring his new Earth to a violent reality. All the pressure lie on Kara's shoulders, she had to win.

"Look at what you've done Clark. Look at what he's turned you into cousin, this isn't you. Billions of lives will be lost if you don't wake up," she pleaded.

"Clark is gone," the controlled Kryptonian replied coldly.

"Then my cousin is dead, I have to stop you at all costs."

"You won't be alone," John said as he joined her in the sky for this epic face off.

The two heroes stared down Superman waiting for him to make a move, Clark reached up and with a loud POP, he put his left arm back into place.

"Probably shouldn't have let him do that," John remarked as he formed a green 18 wheeler, semi-truck with his ring. He threw the massive truck at Superman who got clobbered by it just as Kara followed through with her own intense heat vision. Her attack blasted her cousin as the conjoined assault sent him spiraling into the nearest large hotel, his body careening through the walls and coming out the other side. He regained his momentum and charged the pair who over aggressively pursued him, Kara caught a direct blow to the face. Her body dropped like a stone, bouncing off the sidewalk. John created a gigantic anvil directly above Superman's head and brought it down fiercely on him, Clark caught it with both hands. Flexing his huge muscles, he shoulder pressed the anvil back in the air pushing it away. He followed this defensive maneuver with a laser beam blast, straight through John's guard. He fell hard, landing right next to Kara.

"Damn, your cousin is tough," John said picking rubble off his chest.

"No kidding, watch out!"

Superman was taking a new approach to his assault, chucking entire boulders of bricks and concrete from fallen casinos at the grounded heroes, they were barely shielded thanks to Lantern's ring. Kara rolled out from underneath the barrier and charged her cousin, she landed a right cross directly to his jaw and followed with a left sending his body into contradicting directions. She pursued him by jumping and landing on his spine and next a swift kick to the face, he skidded up the street.

She narrowed her eyes and blasted a series of intense laser beams at Superman, he simply stood up to deflect them with his chiseled chest. Lantern and Kara stood together prepared for the next strike, Superman leapt forward with full speed. Reacting on instinct, Lantern created a green shield to protect them, but it was no match for Superman's speed and power.

The Man of Steel burst through the shield and grabbed John by the throat, tossing him like a rag doll high into the night sky. As he pursued John's flying body, he was grabbed by Kara who in turn threw him hard back towards the Earth. Clark landed on his feet, her move did nothing else but anger him.

He took flight again and the two Kryptonians traded back and forth blows above the Las Vegas landscape, their intense force causing the buildings to shake. John Stewart returned to the fight, using a giant, green boxing glove to knock Superman down to the ground again. Kara pursued him a little too aggressively. Gohan stirred.

Thinking quickly, Superman grabbed a steel support beam from one of the buildings and cracked her as she followed him. Her body went soaring as he continued to assault her with the steel beam, smacking her like he was playing baseball. She soared into the nearest hotel lobby, crashing through the large, ornate doors. Superman jumped in after her and ripped the support pillars from the front lobby, effectively releasing the entire hotel to crush her under the weight of thousands of tons of steel and bricks. As Superman left the falling hotel he was ambushed by Lantern, a direct punch to the face. Clark however was unfazed by the attack, he snatched John's hand and kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the city to join the heap of unconscious heroes in the middle of Las Vegas Blvd.

Gohan began to crawl.

It was Flash's turn to begin his assault, he began running around Superman forming as large vortex of speed and energy, entrapping him in a tornado. This attempt was also a futile one, Clark stomped hard on the ground causing it to shatter and react like an earthquake. A large piece of rock formed from under the surface and Flash tripped over it, face planting into the ground. Before he could stand back up, Superman had grabbed the collar of his tracksuit and threw him nearly 100 feet into the sky. Exceeding the sound barrier, he flew up and pounded Barry back into the ground, nearly killing him. If not for his healing factor, he would have been dead but he was now out for the count as well.

Gohan crawled over to Trunks.

Batman immediately sensing the urgency of the situation grabbed the kryptonite beacon from his utility belt, but before he could use it, it was destroyed by a laser beam directly from Clark's eyes. "Not gonna be that simple, Batman."

"Trunks," Gohan on his knees, shook the unconscious half-saiyan. "I need your energy."

The Dark Knight walked forward, "This is over for you Ras, one way or another. You will lose."

Superman stared Batman in the eye, the conversation between Ras and Bruce. "You've failed Bruce, I have won." In that instant, thanks to his super hearing, he whipped his head around and shot laser beams directly connecting with Nightwing's chest causing him to drop the purple flower. "You didn't think it'd be that simple," BOOM!

He head butted Bruce, nearly killing the Dark Knight. Gohan stood.

Superman flew over to the nearest hotel, lifting it clean off its foundation. He flew higher and higher, lifting it over his head.

"Goodbye heroes." He aimed the building over his head—- in the next instant Gohan stood over the bodies of his teammates.

"You! How are you still alive?"

Gohan was standing now, the energy he received from Trunks providing him with enough wind to face Superman with pride.

"I am Son Gohan, I will protect them. As long as I have breath within my body, I will protect this Earth."

"So all I have to do is kill you? That'll be easy, you can barely stand."

"I can do more than that!!"

Gohan flexed his muscles as his ki roared once more, his aura bursted again a bright yellow, expanding causing the ground around him to tremble and shake with ferocity. His hair stood on end, flashing black then golden, black then golden again, until it remained gold. His eyes blue, his heart full of desperation and pride.

Superman threw the building at Gohan, it barreled down towards them, clearly representing the end of many lives if it landed. Gohan jumped and caught the hotel, using all of his strength he held on. As he gripped the bottom of the building, his muscles strained but there was no other option. This was it. He pushed hard, tossing the hotel to the side harmlessly. Superman charged him again with a powerful right cross, the saiyan moved his body right in tune with the attack, a powerful left hook from his metal arm sent the kryptonian flying across the landscape. Clark charged again, Gohan ducked out of the way, a big blue Ki blast to the villain's back. "How are you stronger than before!"

Superman leapt again, Gohan dodged, a kick to his ribs. "You maggot!! You cannot stop what has already been destined!" Ras yelled as he assaulted the saiyan again, Gohan ducked once more pushing both of his legs into Superman's solar plexus rocketing him upwards.

Yes, he was stronger, the Zenkai boost had made him a better fighter, but he was too low on stamina to prolong this battle.

"Damn it, I don't have much left," Gohan said. He looked to his right to see an inspiring sight, he only needed a little bit longer. He pressed two fingers to his head, appearing right next to Clark. He grabbed him in a full Nelson hold and flew with all his speed to the ground. The kryptonian shook violently, taking all of his strength to hold on, Gohan refused to let go. He turned his back to slam Clark into the ground. BOOOOOMMMM! The powerful collision rocked the entire city with an incredible amount of force, it took nearly all of Gohan's energy to make that move and he dropped back to his base form. Thinking quickly, he turned his metal arm into a a long claw, holding Clark's neck in the ground. "NOW!!" Gohan yelled as Batman had returned to his feet and threw the flower across the crater to reach the saiyan's outstretched hand. He caught it and slammed the flower and it's nectar into Clark's mouth.

Ras could feel his hold breaking, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Superman slipped from his control as Gohan released his grip, exhausted from the expensive battle.

Clark awoke, his eyes returned their natural shade of black. "Where am I? What happened!?" Clark stared around at all the destruction, his friends' bodies littered on the ground, the many fires started by from the destructive war. "What is all this??"

Gohan smiled as he stumbled backwards, nearly passing out, "We won."

After the battle, the heroes began to clean up from the destruction. Thanks to one of the remaining Senzu Beans, Cassie was healed before she ended up completely paralyzed and Kara was able to pull herself from the rubble of the hotel.

Batman's communication received a call from Aquaman stating that all the bombs had been found and destroyed, the last remaining objective was Ras Al Ghul. Superman agreed to being put in Area 21 until the full cure was developed by Ivy, he didn't want to risk harming anymore people so he joined Superboy in a red sun radiation cell. He said one more thing before they locked him away, "Bruce, get that bastard."

To avoid wasting anytime, Gohan used IT to take him and Bruce to the hidden fortress in the Himalayan mountains.

In the Himalayas

Batman and Gohan arrived at the hidden fortress in the mountains and raced up towards the steps to Ras's hideout. "Batman, I've got a bad feeling," Gohan said.

"What is it?"

"I don't sense Ras's energy at all. I don't think he's here."

"He's got to be!" Batman burst through the door of the fortress ready for a fight, but no one was there. They raced together to the end of the long, wooden hallway. They arrived at a tall wooden door, with the traditional Japanese paper covering the entryway, two shapes were clearly visible. Batman kicked down the door and his jaw dropped when he saw what was waiting for him. A brown haired woman, dressed in her ninja garb with tight fitting pants and her weapons on her back. "Talia??! What are you doing here? Where's Ras!?"

"He's gone Bruce," the woman said assertively. "Once you defeated Superman, he knew it was over and he retreated."

"That can't be! Where is he?" Bruce said in his most Dark Knight voice.

"It's true, I only stayed because I need to tell you something." She made a gesture behind her as for the first time Bruce and Gohan paid attention to the second figure in the room. It was a teenager, about Trunks's age with black hair also adorned in ninja garb with a sharp katana on his hip. "Bruce, I'd like you to meet Damian. Damian Wayne."

Welp, there ends the Ras Al Ghul arc. Hope you all enjoyed, the next arc is coming soon and it will include a time skip for some characters to make advancements and changes in their lives. Thanks everyone for the support, the real shit is upcoming. Gohan and Trunks WILL be getting stronger, theyre gonna need it!


	23. A New Threat

Q: Will Cell absorb a lot of humans or how will he achieve his perfect form?

A: You'll get some of those answers here in this chapter. But and I can't go into detail, Cell's perfect form in this story will be much stronger than Canon.

Q: is Gohan fpssj or SSJ2?

A: Gohan ascended to SSJ2 in the hypberbolic time Chamber, But he mostly stays in SSJ form against DC villains. He was in SSJ2 fighting Supes.

Q: How strong is Superman?

A: he's pretty strong here and I wanted to do him justice, but I'm a much larger DBZ fan so I used his strength as a plot device for Trunks and Gohan to get stronger.

A: Also I understand the point about Gohan refusing help, but in my story he's really trying to live up to Goku's name. He's going to be his own man, but he wants to revere his father in many ways and his behavior is a way to do that.

I do not own DBZ or DC comics.

6 Months after the Battle Of Las Vegas

Gohan has evolved as a member of the Justice League, following his heroic efforts there and some minor battles along the way he was now the 4th most popular member, trailing Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. There were Gohan, Dragon Fist action figures for sale at every toy store and tee shirts were selling at an all time high. He truly had become a hero of Earth, a reality he couldn't deny intrigued him.

He was also the most public member of the league, one of the very few who didn't hide behind a secret identity. Gohan's public fame had increased after the battle where he saved Las Vegas and defeated Superman, he even traded in one this fame by opening his own martial arts dojo where members of the public could be trained by him and Trunks, without knowledge of utilizing Ki. The League and Gohan felt like that instruction would only lead to more supervillians.

Trunks had also changed in his time on Earth, he had taken his tests and passed high school without having to attend much longer, having Bulma as a mother was definitely a benefit. He proved himself to the League by working on improving their gadgets and developing his own, he was close to perfecting his mother's capsule technology. He was also a very proven detective, using his natural instincts and intelligence to help hunt down some of the minor villains. Nightwing decided to share team leadership with both Aqualad and Trunks, a role that all three men shared with pride.

Tim Drake was replaced by Damian Wayne, he took up the mantle of the new Robin and he was having incredible difficulty getting along with anyone who wasn't named Trunks. The rest of his teammates thought him too violent and hot-headed, but Batman insisted that Damian work with the Team in order to find a positive outlet for his anger. Raven and a new alien girl named Starfire joined the Team who was chiefly responsible for their own missions as well as investigations for the League. The two organizations worked in symphonic harmony, with the League taking on the big villains and the Team operating with great autonomy, also proving themselves as the most talented investigative group in the world.

Things had been relatively peaceful for awhile until the League was called to check out a new disturbance that had taken Eastern Asia by storm, the disappearance of a few hundred thousand people in a span of nearly 6 months.

Batman and Superman arrived at the Dojo of the Dragon, the saiyan's public martial arts school, but it was much more than just that. The Dojo was situated right in the middle of Metropolis, situated on a plot of land owned by Wayne Enterprises. Bruce opened the large doors decorated with silhouettes of martial artists and walked into the training facility. It was a typical looking martial arts building except much larger. There were 4 large training mats surrounding the gigantic centre mat where Gohan and Trunks instructed from. On the floor of each mat there was the name of a Z-Fighter in Japanese characters, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. The centre mat had both the characters of Goku and Vegeta, along with an homage to Master Roshi. On the wall there were pictures of the famous Z-Fighters.

Bruce and Clark strode to the picture of Goku and pulled it back, whispering the name of his wife into the small computer panel behind it. Clark followed suit with the name of Bulma behind Vegeta's image and the computer answered: "Voice recognized, Welcome Batman and Superman." The dresser where their pictures was held immediately swung out of the way to reveal an elevator shaft.

The heroes stepped behind the new wall that appeared and onto the elevator shaft as it took them down.

"Why isn't he answering comm calls?" Superman stated, a little frustrated they needed to make a personal visit to the saiyan warrior. Superman was still bothered by how Ras controller his mind and Gohan managed to beat him up, Superman's image had taken a nosedive. There were kids that were actually afraid of him now even though, Ras had been identified as the culprit. Clark was also angry that he was still on the loose and could return with a similar plot at any time. In fact, the only major criminal who was actually arrested after their war was Jason Todd.

They were heading into Gohan's version of the Batcave or the Fortress of Solitude, it was a large housing facility held under his world famous dojo, which Batman helped design. "He's been weird ever since he fought you, abandoning his secret identity and opening this school. He's training all the time unless we have a mission," Bruce replied. While they all owed a great debt to Gohan for saving the world, Bruce knew their relationship had strained ever since Gohan discovered Batman kept Kryptonite ready.

The idea that Bruce didn't trust his teammates enough and had contingency plans for each one never sat well with Gohan. Bruce thought Gohan naive for not understanding preparedness in the face of danger, but the saiyan was unwilling to fully trust him again. He'd even had Trunks look into what properties Batman installed in his mechanical arm.

They descended into the depths about 100 feet below the surface of the ground, the elevator stopped opening its door. The door revealed a large, cavernous structure separated from the dirt by a thick layer of steel, it looked like a comfortable bomb shelter. Immediately visible from the elevator was a kitchen, a lounge area, a gravity dome used for training and a door leading to Gohan's bedroom. In the lounge area, Kara was seated on the couch reading a book, she stood up when they walked in. Her and Gohan had grown very comfortable in the last 6 months, they had been spending more and more time together and this was evident by the attire she was wearing, a very small pair of basketball shorts and a loose fitting t shirt.

Clark and Bruce immediately grew embarrassed and covered their eyes, "Uh hey Kara. Is Gohan here?"

"What are you do-?" She looked down at what she had on and grew annoyed with their squeamishness. "Really guys," Kara walked away to put on some sweatpants and returned. "Gohan is off training. I'll contact him, where are we going?" Kara knew that Gohan had been ignoring calls from Bruce unless things were urgent and she could easily get a hold of him.

"We've been called to Japan to investigate the disappearance of hundreds of thousands of people on the last few months."

"Oh wow, that's serious," she pressed two fingers to her wrist to activate her comm device. "Gohan, come home."

Instantaneously, he and Trunks appeared inside the home wearing their Justice League space suits.

"Where were you guys training," Clark asked.

"The moon," Trunks replied pointedly.

"The moon?"

"Yeah, it's a great view from there and plus we don't have one where we're from, it's a really relaxing place to fight," Trunks said as he removed his space suit, revealing his long violet hair held in a ponytail.

"Why didn't you have a moon?" Clark continued to press the issue.

Gohan responded while continuing to take off his space suit, "Piccolo destroyed it when I turned into a giant ape, it's a long story."

The faces on everyone went completely blank, with the exception of Kara and Trunks who already knew the story. Gohan tried to ease their stress, "Don't worry Bruce, I can't do that anymore, my tail is gone. So you said we have a mission?"

"Yes," Bruce spoke. "We're heading to Japan to investigate the disappearance of many people. Diana is waiting for us there."

"Ok, everyone ready? Grab by hand."

"Catch you guys later, I'm gonna go check in with the Team, see if Kaldur wants to train a little more."

Trunks pressed two fingers to his head and he was off, his mentor wasted no time teaching him the instant transmission technique which made Trunks a much better fighter.

Gohan took everyone's hand and instantly they were transported in front of Wonder Woman, who drew her sword in defense. "I really hate when you do that!" She yelled lowering her weapon in the presence of her allies.

"Not my preferred way to travel," Bruce shook his head, he had never grown accustomed to Gohan taking him for an instant transmission ride.

"So what's the situation Diana?" Clark asked.

"It's worse than we thought, hundreds of thousands of people have gone missing in the rural areas of China, Korea, and now Japan. Apparently this town was hit the hardest."

"It's weird," Gohan commented. "I don't sense the energy of any people for miles. The whole place feels dead and devoid of life."

The team consisting of Gohan, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman headed into the village which had been quarantined by the police of this island, they stepped through the yellow tape surrounding the slaughter. What they viewed was the most devastating scene they'd ever witnessed, there were so many houses prepared for dinner. Their lights on, their ovens had burnt the food being prepared, dogs barking, but the most harrowing sight were the clothes. There were clothes littered everywhere, inside houses and in streets, some had pitchforks and guns laying next to them. There were smokestacks coming out of the chimneys, people had clearly not planned on their lives being ended or saw whatever was coming.

"What happened here?" Clark asked in bewilderment.

Batman bent down to examine the clothes and their positions on the ground, he noticed that some seemed to be scattered near exits or hiding places. It was clear that they were trying to run and hide from whatever came for them. "These people were wearing the clothes when this happened. They've disappeared from their own clothes."

Gohan added, "Some tried to fight and others tried to run. This is bad. Real bad."

"Do you think something ate them," Diana questioned.

"No, there's no blood. No teeth marks or rips anywhere. An animal didn't do this," Bruce replied while scratching his chin.

"Agreed, it's almost like they just disappeared," Clark said.

"What could've done this?" The saiyan asked.

"Nothing. No one or no thing we've ever met could have done this," Diana said solemnly. "There's more bad news Bruce,"

She added.

He turned towards her to listen, "Hadeki lives here."

"What?? Where's his place!"

"Who's Hadeki?" Gohan asked very confused now.

"Hadeki is a famous Japanese journalist. He's known for his exploits in following us. He knows a lot about us, our identities excluded," Clark cleared up the situation for a confused half-saiyan.

"Yes, this is bad news. It means that this attack could have been about us."

"He lives on that mountain," Diana said as she pointed to the lonely cottage on the edge of the town. Gohan reached and grabbed everyone's hand, pressed his fingers to his head and they instantly reappeared at Hadeki's door. To their horror his door was wide open. The group of heroes stepped into the small house and saw a terrifying scene. The man's computer had been knocked to the ground, his lights shattered and his clothes lay in the middle of the floor. Hadeki was no more. But to make matters worse his notebooks and photographs were all missing, this man prided himself on learning about the Justice League and his life's work was gone.

Bruce investigated the shelves related to them and saw they were completely bare, "Someone has taken his notebooks. This man had a great deal of information on us and our enemies."

"What's the big deal, he's a reporter right? So everything he knew is public knowledge?" Gohan asked.

"Not true," Clark interjected. "He made a deal with us to not to expose everything, some of what he found out would put people in jeopardy. For example, it isn't public knowledge how strong Wonder Woman's kind are or where they are located. They don't know about Metallo and Amazo. This is not good."

"Damn, we've got to find the monster that did this!" Gohan was as determined as ever, a quality his teammates always respected.

"Come on, we have at least 30 more towns to investigate and compare scenes," Bruce said as the team began to walk away slowly. They were unsure of what they were facing, but they knew it would be a new threat.

Metropolis

Lex Luthor sat inside his large office overlooking the beautiful downtown Metropolis. It was late at night and the CEO of LexCorp industries was busy working on an expansion plan that would take his company to new heights. While he despised the Justice League, he was very grateful for their defeat of Ras Al Ghul which helped restore stability to the stock market, a situation he was well-versed in taking advantage of.

Suddenly, he heard a knock. Lex whipped around, pulling out his weapon. The only people here were his assistants and they knew better than to interrupt the man when he's working. The knock came again, and to Lex's fright it was coming from outside the window, he was on the top floor. The window was blasted open and in stepped a tall creature. The creature looked like a hybrid between bug and human, his body was green with black spots, a large V-Shaped head, orange abs and large black and green wings.

Luthor was one of the bravest men alive, but his jaw dropped at the sight of this flying creature. "Relax, Luthor. If I wanted you dead then you already would be."

"What do you want?" Luthor asked as Cell walked around his office.

"I have a proposition for you, see I think we can help one another. You see, I was designed to be the perfect being by my creator Dr. Gero. I cannot exist as the strongest as long as the Justice League is alive."

"You want to fight the Justice League??" Luthor laughed at this idea. "Look, you may be ugly but you're not taking them down. You might as well find something else to do."

"That is why you're going to help me. I've heard that this place has the most sophisticated science lab in the world, if you could help me achieve my perfect form then the Justice League won't stand a chance. Together, we can run this world."

Cell removed two microchips and handed them to Luthor, "put these processing chips in your computer."

Luthor was intrigued at this strange creature and the prospect of taking down the League, so he thought it would be worth checking out.

" I'll do it, but I think you're crazy."

Luther inserted the two chips into his computer system and booted up the files that they contained. The two chips revealed schematics for two synthetic beings, one boy and one girl. Their designs revealed that they have unlimited energy and stamina, plus an incredible amount of raw power. It was simply some of the most sophisticated science that he had ever laid eyes on.

"This is incredible! The detail, the planning in these Androids is quite impressive. I'm not sure it will be enough now though, that the league has Gohan."

"Did you say Gohan?" Cell chuckled at that name. He was surprised that this was where Gohan ended up, in fact it was Gohan's blunder that allowed him to posses these chips. By leaving the heads of android 17 and 18 intact, Cell had been able to extract their data chips. "That's quite the interesting turn of events, but no matter those androids are merely pawns in my plan to achieve perfection. So Luthor, can you rebuild them?" Cell said in his wicked voice.

"I can, it will take some time but I can build them. What's in it for me?"

"In it for you? You'll watch Superman be killed. After I kill the Justice League, you can rule the world, my main focus is achieving perfection. In the meantime I have some others to visit, I need to get stronger. Gohan and Superman are stronger than what I was prepared for. I'll return Luthor." Cell flew out the window, there were more steps to his plan.

As he flew away Cell said to himself, "Oh foolish Gohan, you nearly robbed me of perfection but instead you've brought me to a world with far more possibilities!" Cell laughed as he looked at his new notebook, "First Stop——-"

WHERE WILL CELL GO FIRST??

Find out next time on History of Heroes...

But thanks everyone for the kind reviews. I'm going to working on making sure this project is better written and that chapters are longer. I'll also attempt to answer any questions that you all have, thanks for all the support. Your feedback keeps me motivated to write this story.


	24. Cell Attacks

Chapter 24- Cell attacks

Q: Will the androids remember Gohan? Will they receive SSJ3 forms? I like how Cell is smarter than DBZ

A: no they won't remember him, but they'll be shocking people. The androids have to be actual people turned into androids. Gohan and Trunks are going to need to power up, I won't give specifics on that yet but since we haven't seen any half-saiyans go past SSJ2 I may use some creative freedom here. Thanks, I feel like villains in the DC universe just have to be smarter than they were in DBZ for a crossover to work, but I will give some explanation as to why Cell is so smart.

Q: will Cell absorb a bunch of humans or how will he get powerful?

A: I think you'll get that answer in this chapter and certainly in the next one.

Thanks for all the positive feedback, I'm going to be posting two long chapters today. Sorry for the wait, also I'm stopping Saiyan Evolution, I may post a new DBZ only story but still thinking on that.

I don't own DBZ or Dc Comics

The next night

Cell approached the large prison, hidden away in an isolated, region of the Rocky Mountains. The prison was tucked away, nestled neatly in between the bosom of the mountainside, almost invisible from the road. The prison was a well-kept secret, the people who worked here all had Top- Secret security clearance. Cell identified this prison as one page in his long notebook of secrets relating to the Justice League.

The bio android landed outside of the facility, knowing that he was not yet ready for an encounter with the Justice League he would have to ensure they wouldn't arrive here. He was not quite powerful enough to battle them, even Wonder Woman could kill him in his current state, getting stronger was the only objective.

Cell snuck around the side of the large prison and ripped the wires from the internet and phone systems, without these working an isolated place like this wouldn't get cell reception. He could strike. He only had a limited time to work before it would be noticed and fixed by the technicians. Next, Cell levitated above the prison, dropping a Ki blast through its roof blowing the top of the building off with a violent explosion. Cell followed his blast and landed inside the prison.

WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

The alarm from the prison blared brightly and loudly, springing all the correctional officers into action. When they turned the corner to find the culprit they froze out of fear, standing there was Cell a tall, green android which looked more like a lizard than a human. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, even the Manhunter had a more humanoid appearance. They immediately fired their weapons at the monstrosity, which had no effect as he casually walked through the bullets as they ricocheted violently off of his body. He whipped his tail around as he walked, the pointy needle on the end doing its primary function and absorbing humans with each step. Bullets continued to bounce off this creature's body as the prisoners watched the battle in a mixture of delight and terror. Those he didn't absorb, he killed with one fell strike proving his immense superiority over the humans. There was only one guard remaining, his hands shaky as he faced his certain death. Cell strode right up to his face, the weapon in his chest. "Boo."

The prison guard dropped his gun and turned to escape this monster, but Cell was too fast. He threw his tail at the human and brought him back towards his body. "Where are they?"

"Iiiii don't- know what you want," the guard stammered out as warm liquid filled his pants.

"I want the reason this prison exists, not these petty criminals and robbers. I want the villains," Cell said wickedly. The poor guy didn't even know what Cell wanted and honestly couldn't help him.

"But, I don't know what you want!" He watched himself die as Cell's fist pierced his abdomen creating a giant hole in his stomach as the monster dropped him to the ground. Cell stepped over the dead guard impatiently as he made his way to the Warden's office.

Cell levitated himself as he flew towards the Warden's office, he knew that Warden Burel would have his answers. Cell felt the energies of humans gathering to defend themselves, "Foolish humans. Do they not realize they are like ants to me?"

He walked slowly and methodically blasting down doors designed to keep intruders out and prisoners in. He arrived at the end of his long hallway, behind this door was the warden's office. He kicked it down and was immediately blasted with energy blasts coming from rifles. The humans were no longer attacking with bullets, they were well prepared!

"Haha, nice try. However, now it's my turn." As the humans protecting the warden attempted to reload their weapons, Cell extended one finger. In an instant, 10 red beams of light collided with each body, noiselessly piercing their hearts and killing them instantly.

Cell stepped over their lifeless bodies and pushed open the warden's door with his tremendous power. Warden Burel was in the corner of his office, curled in the fetal position afraid of dying brutally.

"Warden Burel, I assume," Cell said in a cruel voice.

"You'll never get away with this, the League will find you," Warden Burel stammered out.

"Oh, I'm hoping they do, now where are they?!"

"I'll never tell you!"

Cell simply walked forward and pushed the warden aside, grabbing the large blue binder off of the desk. He opened the binder examining its contents, "No matter. I've found my answer." Cell turned back towards the door to leave. With that last statement Cell pointed his finger and shot an energy beam, killing the warden instantly.

Cell found the elevator detailed in the warden's binder, "This is the one." He blasted open the elevator shaft and looked down into the abyss. This elevator shaft was much deeper than all the others, it led straight down into the mountain at least 1000 feet below the surface. The android jumped down and fell the long distance until he reached the bottom of shaft. At the bottom was a small tunnel, no more than 3 men could fit in this tunnel side by side. Cell walked to the end of the tunnel and there was a blast proof door, guarded by complete retinal and fingerprint scans. Cell reached up to feel the door, he could sense that it was reinforced and would take some doing in order to open.

He dropped his hands to his side, KAMEHAMEHA!! The blue beam shot out of his hands like a cannon and collided with the unbudging door, he poured more Ki energy into it. Cell knew he needed to be quick before Gohan sensed this energy from across world, before now he had only been using energy in spurts. The door finally gave way to Cell's onslaught and it was blown off its hinges.

Cell stepped behind the door and found the hidden treasure he had been searching for, hidden in this underground prison was a gold mine. There were at least 10 specially built cells, only 2 of them were filled at the moment. Each cell was designed by Batman and other scientists to inhibit the power of the supervillain inside them. Cell observed the structures, "So this is why I could not sense their energy. Well done Justice League, too bad it wasn't enough." He looked inside the cell to find Metallo staring back at him. Metallo, the cyborg had survived his battle with Gohan and had been sealed away here to pay for his crimes. "Foolish morals, if only they killed these villains," Cell said aloud.

"Metallo, how would you like to take your revenge against the Justice League?"

Metallo blinked from behind his prison, "I will destroy them," he was excited at the prospect of getting out and seeking revenge.

"Good," Cell said as he blasted another energy blast destroying the barrier which held Metallo in place and restored his power.

The cyborg stepped over the destruction, "How are we going to do this?"

"We're not going to do anything, but I AM."

Before Metallo could react, Cell's large tail had opened up, it swallowed the cyborg whole. Cell flexed his muscles after absorbing his latest meal. The power boost from Metallo was definitely a bonus to what Cell has before, he could feel the new strength flowing through his veins. "This power is good, it's not anywhere near as great as I need."

Cell stepped to the next cell that wasn't vacant and looked inside to find the unassembled parts of Amazo, the android with the ability to copy and paste the powers of the Justice League. He was left unassembled as he was nearly unstoppable once put together, Cell would unleash the unstoppable. As he blasted open another door, he stepped inside and began putting the pieces to Amazo back together. Until the only remaining piece was the head, Cell had no idea what to be prepared for as soon as the head was connected. Amazo sat up slowly and looked around at his new surroundings, before he could react Cell had swallowed him whole also.

The bio android laughed maniacally at his new found strength and powers. Unlike Amazo, he could now access all of his powers at once. The powers of Superman, Manhunter, in addition to the DNA of Goku, Vegeta and so much more. He looked around at his muscles as they twinged with power, but it still wasn't enough. He channeled his Manhunter powers and flew back to the surface, without destroying anything else.

Trunks and the Team were hanging out in their new Tower. After his battle with Superboy destroyed their place in Happy Harbor it was time for a new location, and they wasted no time with making it much more extravagant than the old one. It was a tall tower in the shape of the letter T, standing on a private section of beach outside of San Francisco harbor. The place from the outside looked like a steel version of the letter T, with dense grey windows so thick it was impossible to see inside. The tower stood about 12 stories high and overlooked the Oracle Arena where the Warriors played.

Trunks was in the gravity chamber outside training intensely, with the gravity cranked up to 150x Earth's he had a shadow sparring partner creating by Cyborg. This partner was essential in pushing Trunks further in his skills as a warrior, the practice dummy mimicked his skills forcing him to adapt in order to win. The only better challenge was sparring with Gohan.

As he dodged another one of the shadow clone's moves, the monitor lit up with Kaldur's face. "Trunks, we've got a mission."

Trunks appeared in the mission room, shirt off as he arrived in time for the briefing. He had his shirt off and was obviously impressive to the women in the room with his chiseled Saiyan body. All the girls blushed most notably Starfire the beautiful alien from Tamaran. She was tall, she was gorgeous with her long flowing red hair and her tan skin. Her muscles were the perfect kind of sexy for a warrior woman, toned and powerful. But even she fell victim to Trunks's charms. "Oh my god, put a damn shirt on," Cassie growled as her ex-boyfriend arrived. The two had a rocky relationship of recent and decided to call it quits, amicably. Except it was obvious to everyone that she was still harboring feelings for the son of Prince Vegeta.

"Sorry, I was working out unlike everyone else," Trunks scoffed back.

"Children, we have important business," Nightwing said from the television screen bringing an end to the drama for the meantime. "There's been a prison break in the mountains. We've been asked to investigate it, immediately."

"Isn't that a job for local PD?" Beast Boy asked while still eating his pizza from earlier.

"Under normal circumstances we would not be dealing with this, but these aren't normal circumstances. This prison has the ability to house supervillians and..." Nightwing paused. "It's a massacre, every employee inside the facility is missing and unaccounted for or dead. The police have blocked all traffic and are requesting our presence. I'm only sending one squad, Trunks and Kaldur pick your team and head there as soon as possible, the location has been sent to you. Any questions? "

"Which supervillains were held there?"

"Metallo and Amazo as far as we know. Metallo didn't actually die in his fight with Gohan and he was secured there. Amazo being a robot was simply separated and his parts are being held there to keep them from others. Good luck team, report back whatever you find. Nightwing out."

"Who do you wanna take," Trunks turned and asked his partner.

"Well, if everyone's down we're gonna need some firepower."

"I agree, Kori you're coming."

At this Kori's face lit up and Casie rolled her eyes. "We need Batgirl and Mgann."

"That team's good, Superboy you're in charge."

Mgann gave her boyfriend a kiss cheerfully, "Wheels up in 5!"

When everyone one else went to get ready and was out of earshot Mgann approached Trunks. "You and her need to talk."

"About what? She's the one who suggested we take some time off and I'm fine with it," the lavender haired saiyan replied.

"Yeah and you're clearly interested in moving on. We've all seen how you look at Kori, I haven't used any powers and I can tell that you like her and she's into you as well."

Trunks had done some growing up in the recent months and instead of blushing, he merely shrugged.

"Look,"she continued. "You and Gohan were both different after the Superman fight. You've been distant and thrust yourself into training, barely making time for her."

"So what are you saying? It's my fault? Look, I came here because we kept getting trounced by the androids and they destroyed our world. It sucked to get punched into the dirt again. Gohan and I came to protect this world and I couldn't do it when it mattered."

"No, I'm not. You're both my friends and you're individual people. Things happen, but you at least should give her some more closure so she can move on too. She's clearly still hung up over you and it's not good for the team. And besides we're a team, no one does anything alone here. Don't put so much pressure on yourself." Trunks sighed. "Look, I just want the best for both of you. Promise me that you'll talk to her."

"Ok I will, after this mission."

"There!" Batgirl said as she pointed down at the prison, "They're expecting us."

As the jet descended the team hopped out to greet the police officers. "Good evening, it's unfortunate we have to meet like this. Forgive me, but I thought the Justice League was coming."

The teenagers were all a little irritated at that statement, but kept their professionalism. "The League is on assignment in Asia right now. They're not to be bothered, we can handle whatever is happening here."

"Of course sir, I meant no

offense."

"So what happened here?"

"Well, the prison was attacked by one monster I guess."

"One? A monster you say?"

"Maybe it's better if you just look at the security tape." The police officers led them into the prison to view the scene. As soon as they stepped in, the gruesome scene took the breathe away from the entire team. There was blood everywhere, there were scattered clothes on the ground, some members of the staff were missing their heads, others had holes right through them. The place simply smelled of corrosion and death, even the prisoners were silent due to the trauma they just witnessed. Kaldur bent down and grabbed the clothes, "why are clothes here with no bodies?"

"This does not look good, we need to get to that surveillance room," Batgirl said. The police officers continued to lead them through the ghost prison until they reached the warden's office where his dead body laid there. "Some kind of energy blast went through him, a laser of some sort," Trunks said noting the mark in his chest. The police officer booted up the computer and turned on the video. After watching the Team was completely speechless. "It's time to call Nightwing," Mgann said.

"No, we're calling Batman."

Batman, Wonder Woman, Gohan and Superman arrived in the surveillance tower of the super max prison where Trunks and his team was waiting for them.

"What's up Trunks?" Batman asked.

"You're not going to like this," Trunks spoke quietly as he pulled up the surveillance footage from the prison attack. The rest of the League gathered around the computer, they watched in absolute horror as the camera replayed the events of Cell's slaughter. Cell strode confidently through the prison, completely impervious to the guards' attacks. The slaughter continued as he effortlessly anyone who dared to stand in his way.

"That's what we saw happening in Asia. At least 30 towns and cities!" Gohan blurted out.

"So this is who is responsible, the clothes are falling just like we saw. But why?" Batman questioned as he continued to watch Cell's onslaught. Trunks changed the camera to show Cell murder the warden, "He's using energy blasts. He seems pretty powerful, probably nothing we can't handle," Superman said with a noticeable confidence.

"It's about to get worse," Trunks sighed. He shifted cameras again to show Cell destroying the elevator shaft as dropping below, "That's where Metallo and Amazo are being held," Diana noted.

"Yeah, and I wish you guys had just let us kill them. I mean I get that Amazo is a robot, but Metallo could have died. You didn't need to put him back together," Gohan glared in the direction of Batman.

"We don't kill," the Dark Knight said sternly as he turned to face Gohan.

"Knock it off guys, we may have to. Watch," Trunks barked towards his teammates. Being the leader of his team, he was developing in many ways leadership was certainly one, patience was not.

The two quit their bickering and looked back at the screen. Gohan's jaw dropped as he noticed what was happening, Cell dropped his hands to his side and chanted the famous words of Goku as a bright, blue wave destroyed the door protecting the prison's most valuable assets.

"How? What? How'd he do that?"

"Isn't that your father's move," Clark asked incredulously.

"Yes, Trunks how did that happen?"

Trunks sighed again as the video, "I don't know. I have a theory, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?," Bruce asked.

"Well, I think he's not from here. I've only ever seen that move performed by Gohan. He learned it from his dad, who learned it from Master Roshi. I can't imagine that that specific technique would cross universes like that. I have to think about this more deeply, I mean he can absorb people and that's a rather unique power. I need to study the crime scene more thoroughly."

"So why did he break into this cell, did he free Metallo and Amazo?" Diana asked, truthfully hoping that the answer would be no.

"We don't know, as soon as he walked in, he destroyed the camera in that cell," Kaldur spoke after a long silence.

"What we do know," Kori said. "Is that there is no surveillance footage of them or even him leaving the facility."

"You mean he's still here?"

"No, we went to check out the area prepared for a fight. But the monster was gone, not only that Metallo and Amazo were also gone. No sign of how they disappeared," she finished.

"I need to get down there, now."

Bruce was walking around the enhanced villain section where Cell blew off the door. Batman thought to himself as he walked around:

He blew this door clean of its hinges, he knew how much force it would take. By the sign of this broken camera, he used a Ki blast like the Saiyans. That's not good, we don't need too many people who can do that. He broke both cells open, why?

It seems that Amazo was put together, how would he know to do that? Metallo is gone also, no trace that he walked back out or blew another hole in the walls. He must have disappeared another way, through the roof? But that'd be impossible, Amazo could for sure but he couldn't take people with him. Could he?

How'd he know how to put him back together? He must have learned it from someone. Wait, the scientist on Falluja Island, he was an expert in robotics. He couldn't have learned it that fast though, he'd have to know it. He'd have to have that engineer's abilities. But if he did that, then. Shit, he's got Amazo's abilities.

Batman returned to his waiting team members, "he absorbs people and takes their power and their abilities. He got out using Martian Manhunter's power!"

Cell approached LexCorp, he could sense that Luthor was deep in the lab working alone. Using his newfound abilities, Cell fazed through the walls and appeared before his new ally.

"Holy shit! You scared me, Cell. Since when can you do that?"

Cell smiled flexing his muscles, "I've acquired some new abilities my friend. How's it going with your project?"

"This technology is quite impressive, these androids are truly something to behold. Dr. Gero was quite the madman," Luthor said while powering down his equipment.

"You seem like something is giving you pause, Luthor. What's the matter?"

"We've stumbled into a minor problem. Your androids are organic beings, unless you want to build them from scratch and make them robotic then I need two humans."

"No, we'll leave them organic. I'll get two humans for you to turn into androids, I have just the idea. How much more time do you need?"

"Dr. Gero was brilliant and simple at the same time. If you get me two bodies, I can have these androids done within the week."

"Excellent..."

The Hall of Justice

"We're fighting a new monster. This monster has the ability to absorb people and their energy, we assume that it makes him stronger. Not certain of that yet, he was striking Asia but after his recent attack here he is likely to be anywhere," Batman said while debriefing the Team and the League.

"He might have the ability to hide his energy, this may be why we cannot find him. He might be from my universe, his powers resemble friends of ours. This is another thing we are uncertain about," Trunks added.

"We need to be on supervisory duty, keeping an eye on everything especially close. J'Onn will run the Watchtower as always and Batman and I will run ground surveillance. We don't know yet how strong he is, or even if there are more of them. So if anyone encounters him, you must call for backup. Do not engage," Nightwing added.

The meeting was over and everyone was preparing to take off back to their respective homes and cities. Trunks overheard a conversation between Nightwing and Cassie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dick I'm done. I'm leaving the Team."

"Does this have anything to do with your breakup?"

She could almost punch him, how dare he ask such a ridiculous question. She was a proud Amazonian and wouldn't simply leave over a lavender haired boy.

"No! The Queen has offered me an opportunity to be a captain of Amazonians. I have to compete and win the tournament, I have to take it. I'm done with this crime-fighting life, for now at least."

"Listen, I think you should take some time off. Your head hasn't been right since the split, I need you here though. You're one of our best and brightest," Nightwing wasn't letting her go without a fight. His eyes were not demanding that she stay, but they were strongly suggesting that she remain a member of the team.

"I'll think about it," Cassie said as she walked away.

Nightwing was right, after her breakup with Trunks she had been seeming less and less like herself, she didn't want to admit that she was taking it hard.

Before she left she had to talk to Diana, "Princess Diana."

"Cassandra, I heard that my mother is giving you a shot at Captain," Diana said with pride in her protégée.

"Yes, the Tournament is in two days. I'm gonna head home to prepare. I just told Dick that I'm taking some time off the team to compete."

"You know that if you win you'll be named Captain. Your duty will belong solely to the Amazonians, are you ready for that?"

Cassie looked around at all the heroes conversing in the Hall and wondered how her life would be different as a member of the Amazonian guard. She watched as her teammates seemed to enjoy each other's company and she really did enjoy this team. Then she saw Kori trying her best to flirt with the lavender haired saiyan boy wonder, "You know if this is about Trunks-"

"It's not about Trunks!" Cassie interrupted, she was getting frustrated with that question. " I need a change of scenery and I want to serve my queen."

"I understand, I'll see you soon. Good luck!" Diana faked her understanding to put a good face on for her friend, hoping that she'd be alright.

Cassie continued her quick exit, passing by Kaldur and Connor two old friends. Neither one tried to convince her to stay after seeing her mind was made up and wished her luck. Cassie got closer to the door, until she heard a new voice. "Where you going?"

Cassie already recognized the voice and turned around slowly, attempting to fix her face to not show annoyance.

"I'm leaving Trunks."

"We're all going back," Trunks said confused.

"No, I'm leaving. I'm going back to Themyscira."

"What? Why?"

"The Queen is hosting a tournament. The winner becomes a captain of the Amazonian forces. I'm going to compete."

"We need you, you can't leave."

"Is there a reason you want me to stay?" His pause and silence gave her the answer she needed. "Goodbye Trunks."

Cell descended on the rooftops of Central City, he was expecting his prey soon. There was a bank robbery in progress and with the Justice League busy there would only one person who could show up to end the robbery. Cell watched as his prey arrived on scene, shooting arrow after arrow pinning the bad guys to the wall until the cops showed up. He make quick work of the foes and retreated back to the rooftops.

"Nice shooting," Cell said ominously as he approached him.

Arsenal turned on his heels with extreme speed, pointing his bow and arrow in the direction of the voice before he even saw the speaker. Roy's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the monster that was speaking to him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is not important. You're about to become part of something great, the perfect being!"

"Go to hell," Arsenal said as he fired an arrow at his opponent.

Cell caught it with little effort at all, "That's all you can do? Maybe I should just kill you and get someone else."

"How dare you!" Roy jumped at Cell throwing punch after punch as the monster merely smiled and dodged each one effortlessly. He raised his arm cannon plunging it into Cell's stomach and fired. BOOOMM

When the smoke settled, Cell was standing there smiling to the horror of Roy Harper. "You'll be coming with me," Cell dropped his hand on the back of Roy's neck and caught the unconscious human. Pressing two fingers to his head, he disappeared.

He reappeared in Luthor's lab, "Well that was fast," the genius businessman said.

"Here, this is your first android." Cell said slamming Roy's unconscious body onto the table.

"Roy Harper? Why him?"

"His power level is slightly higher than the average human and if you can incorporate his aim into Android 17 that may be helpful. Also, apparently he's distant from the rest of his team. They won't be alerted to my plan yet."

Luthor rubbed his chin, thinking that he may have gotten himself into too much of a predicament with this villain.

"What are you going to do once he's an android?"

Cell ignored the curious words of Luthor and asked his own question instead, "How long will it take?"

"Maybe 2 days."

"Good, I'll need him ready for phase 2."

"What is phase 2?" Luthor pushes again trying to get a clearer view of the plan.

"Phase 2, I get Android 18. I already have my target," Cell said ominously.


	25. Battle of Themyscira

Chapter 25- The Battle Of Themyscira

A groggy Roy Harper woke up restrained in Luthor's lab to find the mad genius working only feet away from him.

"Luthor?" He asked as he shook his body attempting to remove himself from the restraints. "Luthor!? What am I doing here? I'm talking to you asshole," Roy shouted.

Luthor slowly spun around in his chair, "Good morning Mr. Harper."

"Are you behind this? Last thing I knew I was being attacked by some green monster, now I'm here."

"That would be Cell. He wants you to become an android."

"A What?"

"An Android, you'll be much stronger than you are now."

"Uh, yeah no thanks. Let me go," Roy said as he gave his restraints another pull.

"That is something I cannot do," Luthor knew exactly why he couldn't, Cell would kill him. He wouldn't let Roy know how the monster had him under his thumb however. Luthor stood up with a scalpel and a drill, "This will hurt a lot. But it will be over soon." He approached Roy, realizing that he would never be able to rectify this with the League again. He turned the materials on and got even closer to his test subject.

Roy let out a bloodcurdling scream as Luthor began his work.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Themyscira- 2 days later

The beautiful isolated island was preparing for a large scale tournament to decide which of the young women would join the ranks of leadership. Cassie was practicing her moves, she was one of the major favorites here since she spent time with the Justice League and Wonder Woman herself. Normally, men were not allowed on the island but the entire league had been invited to watch. An invitation they politely declined, chasing after the green monster from the prison break and eastern Asian disappearances. The beautiful, regal looking queen of the amazons approached her most famous fighter. "Are you ready Cassandra," the raven haired queen spoke.

"My queen," Cassandra said as she bowed. "I'm more than ready."

"I am glad that you've returned to serve us, I know my daughter wasn't happy with your decision."

"Princess Diana respected my choice and honored me by giving me her blessing. It is because of her tutelage that I feel confident in today's battles. I only hope to serve you in the same way that I served her."

"I'm sure you will, you're very talented. Good luck," Queen Hippolyta walked away leaving Cassie to her practice.

Titans Tower

Trunks was busy looking over the evidence with Nightwing trying to determine any clues about the green monster. So far all they had was the video footage from the prison break and a map containing his attacks in Asia, certainly not enough information to go on.

"It's like we're sitting here waiting for another attack,"Dick said as he slammed his fist on the table out of frustration.

"We've been at this for hours," Trunks sighed. "Now that he's stateside we have no idea where he is or where he'll attack from."

Damian and Nightwing entered the room carrying some food for their weary friends. "Guys, take a break. We'll crack this with fresh minds," Dick said as he opened a box of pizza for them to share.

As the four young men sat down for some well deserved lunch, they continued to throw out theories and suspicions on this new foe. Their conversation eventually brought them to the world's greatest detective, "I'll teleport us to Batman, we can see what luck he's been having."

Trunks sensed out Batman's energy, while it was low it was a very familiar one so finding him wasn't too difficult. Everyone grabbed his arm and immediately appeared inside the Batcave, where Bruce was sitting in his costume with the mask removed.

"I hate when you do that Trunks," Bruce sighed while typing on the computer. He wasn't alone he was sitting there researching the same problem with Diana. "Hey Bruce, Diana," everyone said except Damian. In his trademark scowl, "Father. Diana."

"Bruce, how's your work coming?"

"It's coming, this villain is pretty elusive. I've been gathering intel and none of the Gotham villains even know who he is or what."

"Is that a bad sign?"

"Well it means that he has no allies in Gotham. I don't know if that's good or bad," Bruce said.

"Where's Superman and Gohan?"

"Superman is with Lois preparing for their wedding and Gohan is checking out a lead in Asia. He was pretty disturbed by what that creature could do," Diana added.

Trunks knew that Gohan was taken aback by seeing someone else conjure a kamehameha wave, it was definitely unexpected. It was a unclear sign that somehow the saiyans may be responsible for this monster.

"You said there wasn't anything like this in your world?" Diana asked breaking Trunks's thoughts.

"No, there wasn't. We only fought the androids. The only green person was Piccolo, he was a Namekian and this creature is not from Namek."

"Hmm," Bruce scratched his chin as he thought. "We need to figure this out soon. He seems to be trying to get more power, if we can get to him now then there's a good chance he's too weak to fight us." Little did Bruce know exactly how correct he was.

Luthor's Lab

Roy Harper blinked his eyes and looked around at the world, he felt different. He didn't feel like Roy anymore, distantly he could remember his family and his friends but those memories were not easily accessible. He felt powerful, more powerful than he'd ever felt before. This must be what Superman feels like, his body ached with new strength. But he was obsessed, consumed by one singular objective: to kill Gohan.

"Well done Luthor, it seems to be successful."

Roy looked around to find Lex Luthor and the creature that attacked him standing before him.

"What have you done to me!!" Roy shouted at the pair of them.

"Welcome back 17. I thought I'd lost you forever when Gohan killed you," Cell stated with a smirk.

"What are you taking about?"

"You're now an android," Luthor spoke with more than a hint of pride in his success. "You have the programming of android 17, a creation of Dr. Gero. You should feel more powerful than ever, you have infinite energy and stamina."

Roy was distraught, he couldn't believe anything they were saying. Sure Luthor was cruel, I mean this guy cloned him before in order to place a spy in the League, but turning him into an android was inconceivable.

"You're lying," Roy seethed.

"Haha, tell me 17. How do you feel? What do you want to do?" Cell's evil smirk increased further.

Arsenal couldn't even control the next words out of his mouth, "I want to kill Gohan."

"And that's what you'll do. Release him, Luthor."

Lex was still skeptical about letting go of an android as powerful and upset as Roy was, but Cell was still stronger. Luthor released the constraints and turned off the energy manipulator which kept him from breaking out. Roy walked forward with so much anger, "Luthor! I'll kill you for this!!"

"No, you won't." Cell said as he punched 17 in the gut as hard as he could, causing his body to couple over. In the same instant, his tail swung around and opened up forming a large bell like shape. The tail then swooped over Roy's body and surrounded him. "What are you doing???" Roy shouted in fear. His answer was given very quickly as Cell's tail used its powerful muscles to suck Roy up the interior of the tail like a snake eating prey that is entirely too big. One last scream was released as Roy completely disappeared, Cell's body was enveloped in a bright, intense energy. So bright Luthor had to cover his eyes and turn around, when he turned back he saw an entirely different being before him. Cell had bulked up extremely, his abdomen turned into a orange hard substance, he grew a few inches and looked much more intimidating. Luthor dropped his jaw as he saw this transformation take place in front of his very eyes.

"Ha, that's much better." Cell said with a significantly deeper voice that before as he admired his much bulkier muscles and adored his newfound power.

"What are you?"

"I'm almost at perfection. You might say that I'm semi-perfect. The androids were killed by Gohan in his universe, they were never going to be strong enough to take him down. He was merely a stepping stone to reaching my full potential. Luthor prepare the next one," Cell ordered with his new deep voice.

"And where are you going?"

"To get 18."

Themyscira

Cassie was facing off against her second to last opponent, a very serious and experienced battler named Alexia. The tournament was a battle until yield or knocked out the ring, Cassie was getting the best of her matchup right now. She leapt at her with sword in hand, Alexia ducked under the strike and kicked Cassie hard in the stomach. She stumbled backwards in time to defend herself with the shield as another strike from the blunt yet heavy weapon came her way. Alexia was a very experienced warrior, she stuck a leg back and tripped Cassie. She launched again, Cassie rolled out of the way and pushed herself up quickly. A spinning back kick, pushed her opponent to the edge of the ring. Cassie punched after her, throwing Alexia even further off balance, just then Cassie went in for the final blow, a powerful sword strike. Alexia rolled out of the way, punching Cassie in the face, busting her lip. Cassie was upset now, she grabbed Alexia's arm and kneed her hard in the stomach. Another punch to face was enough to push her back to the edge, Cassie moved in to close out the battle. BOOOOOMMM

A powerful Ki blast hit the ground, propelling both warriors away from the battle sending them crashing to the ground.

"I thought that would be the best entrance. Hello Amazonians."

The entire Amazonian army pointed their arrows to the sky where the floating green Android was looking down upon them.

"You have interrupted a sacred tournament and attacked us. In the name of Zeus, you will die by our hands," Queen Hippolyta shouted.

"My name is Cell, I have absorbed over 600,000 humans. I have also absorbed android 17, I just have to take one more step to reach perfection. And she's standing right there on that platform, anyone who gets in my way will die!"

"FIRE!!" The queen shouted as the arrows harmlessly bounced off the android as he slowly lowered himself down to the platform. "Cassandra," he called out while the remaining warrior women rushed to surround him. "You've proven yourself to be a high quality warrior. Come with me and you can be a part of perfection," Cell scowled as he watched the Amazonians come near. "I won't ask twice."

"I don't know who you are, but you've defiled our sacred homeland. You're going down!"

"Pity, guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Cassie charged Cell with all of her might and punched her straight in the chest, a mosquito bite would have hurt more. He looked down at her, "Little girl. This is futile." He delivered a powerful backhand that sent her flying out of the ring and smacking into the stands creating a new body sized crater. It was at this moment that the rest of the warriors charged him, Cell avoided all of their moves effortlessly. "Protect the Queen! For Zeus!" Was the war cry as they continued to try to get the best of their opponent. Cell smiled as he prepared his counter, these warriors would be delicious appetizers. He swung his mighty tail, knocking all but one soldier away. The one remaining was Alexia, his tail stuck her hard and drained the life from her. Filling him with more power and even more energy, the Amazonians including Cassie watched on in horror as their friend died a horrible death. Queen Hippolyta was too upset to let her soldiers fight the battle anymore, she led the attack herself. Cell avoided her attacks as well as he could, but she was faster and stronger than the rest. A few of her hits collided with his body, not enough to hurt him but definitely enough to help others join in the attack. Thanks to some excellent teamwork, the Amazonians backed him into a corner with stadium behind and bloodthirsty Woman warriors in front.

"Surrender!" They yelled.

"Surrender? This is fun," the monster said.

Cell stomped hard on the ground causing it to rupture in front of him, he powered up his ki sending the women flying backwards. He then launched a series of repetitive Ki blasts that drove them back even farther. Cassie took to the skies to attack her opponent, she jumped down with a forceful strike, Cell easily caught the blade with his hands. He tossed it to the side, placing his large hand around her neck. A teammate jumped forward to help, Cell plunged his ki enhanced fist through her stomach. The lights left her eyes as the monster took her life with zero effort.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Cassie screamed as she looked down at her fallen friend. She kicked Cell with all her might while still in his grasp. The monster still did not budge, instead he shoved a large Ki blast into her stomach and launched her to the other side of the arena, unconsciously.

The warriors continued to attack their foe, who had grown tired of this game. He grabbed the first two and flew high into the sky with them, absorbing them both and dropping their clothes to the ground. Each time one attacked him he would retreat to the sky and absorb her, growing more and more powerful with each meal. When Queen Hippolyta attacked, he grabbed her by her neck and retreated to the safety of the sky, where the Amazonians could do nothing but watch their queen.

"You'll never get away with this," she choked out. "My daughter will stop you, the Justice League will stop you."

"Oh my dear queen, I'm going to kill them all. And you will help me," Cell stated evilly as his tail rose again, ready to strike.

Batcave

"We've got a problem," Trunks said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I sense an unfamiliar energy rising quite high, it keeps on rising. It's on par with mine," he said incredulously.

"Where?"

"It's near Cassie's energy, and she's fading fast. We have to go!"

"Let's go," Bruce said jumping up and putting on his mask.

"She's in Themyscira!" Diana said loudly. "I'm coming with."

"Grab on!" Everyone grabbed onto Trunks and he transported them to Themyscira.

Themyscira

The scene in Diana's home was absolutely horrific. Instead of the lush beauty there was now an air of violence and death. Instead of a beautiful stone crafted arena to honor the gods there was now an area riddled with broken rocks and fires. They saw dead and dying Amazonians and clothes littered throughout the area, blood everywhere. It was as if Zeus himself decided to punish the women. But the worst scene yet was Queen Hippolyta in the grasp of the monster Cell.

"Mother!!!" Diana screamed, but it was too late. Cell was nearly finished absorbing her energy into his body causing his power level to skyrocket again. Once all of her substance was gone, he dropped her clothes back to the ground like a napkin.

"Mother!!!!!!" Diana ran to grab all that remained of her mother, her gorgeous gown and crown. Tears flowed like rivers from her eyes as she watched her mother die in front of her, powerless to save her.

"By the Gods, you'll pay for this!!" Wonder Woman was not thinking clearly, she was too enraged at seeing the destruction and devastation. She flew into the air high after her foe, who dodged her attacks and swatted her back down to the platform. Her friends rushed to her as they watched their friend visibly shaking from seeing her own mother die. Trunks went after Cassie's energy, finding her unconscious laying in a crater and on top of a pile of rocks, he reached in his pocket for a Senzu bean. Realizing that he left them back at base, the only thing he could do now was take joy in the fact that she wasn't dead. He turned back to see Diana getting knocked down. "I have to leave you, I've got to help Diana." He charged his ki and rejoined his comrades.

"Who are you," Batman demanded as he held Diana.

The monster was more than proud of what he'd done and it was time to brag. "I am CELL," he cried out. "An Android created by Dr. Gero with one singular purpose, to become the perfect being. To destroy life, and to kill Son Gohan."

"What?" Trunks nearly stumbled backwards at the sound of Cell's voice, they had come here to escape Dr. Gero's madness. And yet, this android managed to follow them here, it was impossible. "Noooooo!! I won't let this be!!" Trunks charged his ki to super saiyan as he and Diana prepared to attack Cell together. Diana was furious and fueled by revenge, "Bruce, help those that are still alive. We'll take care of this!"

"Oh, a saiyan? You aren't Gohan, so you must be Vegeta's brat!" Cell smiled as he saw Trunks power up.

"How do you know my father?" Trunks demanded.

"I am combined of the DNA of all the Z-Fighters and even Frieza," Cell smirked evilly. "You might even say that we're brothers. There's no way that you can defeat me boy."

"We'll never be brothers!!!"

Trunks and Diana charged, they were both furious about the devastation that Cell left. They flew together and threw their punches directly into his body...but they felt nothing collide. Trunks whipped around to see Cell had fazed into his translucent ability, he smiled "You cant beat what you can't touch!"

Trunks punched again as Cell fazed out and reformed to deliver a strike to the teenager's head knocking him off balance, but not taking him out. "And you're not strong enough," Trunks taunted.

Wonder Woman drew her sword and plunged it into Cell who again fazed out, then he released his Flash speed to strike her with 1,000 punches in less than 2 seconds knocking her to the ground. She got up wiping blood from her mouth, "By the Gods, you will PAY!!"

The two assaulted Cell again as he continued to faze out to avoid their attacks, they launched a strike and went straight through him again. "KAMEHAMEHA!!" Cell poured his energy into the two unprepared warriors as it sent them both back flying towards the ground again. "Damn," Trunks punched the ground. "We've got to do something about that technique."

Batman approached, " a large amount of energy should disable it. He won't be able to sustain that power with too much energy pouring in or if he has to use too much energy."

"Thanks Bruce, you ready Diana?"

She nodded as they both flew back towards their opponent. Armed with a new strategic game plan they would try to take advantage of their numbers and superior fighting experience. "That move was nice and all, but my father's was always better!"

"Oh really, we'll see about that."

Cell charged another kamehameha wave as Trunks chanted the words GALICK GUN!!

The two gigantic energy waves collided in a huge mass of blue and purple energy, a dead stalemate. Trunks poured more energy into his beam which pushed Cell back and forced him to reciprocate, at that moment their plan came to fruition. Diana took all of her power and punched Cell as hard as she could in the back, AHHHHH!!! He shouted as he lost his concentration and was pushed into Trunks"s energy beam. Trunks then used IT to pop up in front of Cell and pound him into the ground with a hammerfist. He slammed into the ground, causing a brand new crater which rocked all of Themyscira. The two heroes high fived as Trunks poured on the assault with a volley of Ki blasts down on his foe. "I think we got him," Diana said.

"Doubt it, he's tough," Trunks exhaled.

"Solar FLARE!" Cell used Tien's patented move and followed with IT to knock both Diana and Trunks back Into the dirt. He was clearly in pain from their assault, "NOOOO!! I am the ultimate warrior! You can't beat me."

Cell charged another huge wave attack as he sought to kill them now, while they still couldn't see. "FINALLLL FLAS—"

At the last possible moment, an electric batarang hit Cell and disrupted his focus, he looked down to see Batman standing there bravely.

"Fool," he turned his focus to Bruce Now as he fired another Ki blast. "Nooooo!!" Diana jumped in front of the death beam, barely saving Bruce by completely damaging her left arm. She collapsed into his arms, "Diana!! Why did you do that?"

"Bruce, you have to stop him. Look what he did to Themyscira, he killed my mom."

"I promise! We will beat him."

Trunks was infuriated now, he charged his ki even further. "Cell, why are you hiding behind that technique. Fight me, I know you have saiyan DNA inside you so let's see what you've got!"

Cell simply smiled, "oh child, you have no comprehension of the depth of my power."

The two warriors clashed with intense speed and energy, shaking everything around them.

"Who's winning?" Kaldur asked.

"It looks about even, neither can gain an advantage," Diana said as she watched along, these saiyans were truly remarkable.

The battle between them continued at nearly light speed while both warriors refused to budge an inch, it carried throughout the landscape while Trunks's allies could do nothing but watch.

The two fighters' fists connected and they grabbed hands. "You're not strong enough Trunks. I'm going to kill you and take that pretty one with me!"

"You'll die where you stand. You even lay a finger on her and I'll erase you." Cell and Trunks traded huge punches to each others' faces, but Trunks recovered first. Trunks gave Cell a powerful spinning back kick, then followed with an uppercut sending him higher into the stratosphere. Cell responded by launching Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade entrapping Trunks in a series of powerful Ki blasts. He closed his arms around himself to shield some of the effect of he blast but it still hurt.

"Damn, this isn't an opponent I can play with."

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" Cell launched the most infamous of Piccolo's moves, the one that killed Raditz and Goku. If it hit, the fight would be over.

Quickly, Trunks used his IT to dodge the attack and appear above Cell. He launched another strike which Cell blocked and the two began colliding again with intense speed.

"This isn't right, I should be above you CHILD!!"

"I am the son of Vegeta!! The Prince of All Saiyans!!"

Trunks used his rage to keep the attack, he delivered a huge hammer fist to the back of the head and sent Cell flying towards the ground breaking the sound barrier. "BUSSSTER CANNON!!"

He gathered his ki for another attack and sent it flying down towards Cell.

"Take cover!"

The blast hit the crater and shook the entire island, injuring its intended target. Trunks watched as Cell stood up slowly, his face bloody and his body bruised as he held his arm. Before he could say anything witty, Trunks appeared next to him again and with a powerful swing took off Cell's right arm. Green blood shot out of the hole as he cried out in pain, Aqualad formed a water hammer that completely knocked Cell into the other side of the stadium. The entire force started to move in, even Cassie who had regained consciousness and Wonder Woman with her battered arm.

"It's over Cell, so much for perfection." Things indeed looked bad for the android.

Suddenly the hole on his arm began to wiggle until a new arm popped out without any damage.

"He can regenerate?"

"Then we make sure that there's nothing left," Trunks said confidently.

"You foolish boy, I will still win. I have to!!" Cell stomped on the ground in anger as he saw defeat arrive. Gohan and Supergirl arrived via IT in the next instant. They quickly surveyed the battlefield and turned their attention to Cell, "Who are you?"

"I am Cell. I will become perfect and I will kill you all, especially you Son Gohan."

"How do you know my name?"

"My objective was to kill your father, Goku. Now that he's dead, I will kill you."

Gohan was absolutely stunned at hearing these words, this creature was here from his own dimension to kill him. But he didn't exist when they left, why was he appearing now?

"Unfortunately for you, I'm too much like my father. I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people! Where did you come from?"

"I am the gift that keeps on giving, Dr. Gero created me. I will become perfect and wipe you all off the planet!!"

Gohan's jaw dropped, more androids I thought we destroyed them all. Then Cell got a devious smile on his face, "All I need is Android 18. SOLAR FLARE!!"

While everyone was wiping their eyes trying to get their vision back, Cell appeared behind Casie and knocked her out with one strike. He then grabbed her body and flew into the air, as the heroes turned around they had looks of horror watching Cassie unconscious in his hands. "Goodbye heroes, I'll see you soon."

"Noooooooooo!!!" Trunks shouted as Cell disappeared using instant transmission taking Cassie with him.

Leaving the battered heroes to look around at the death and destruction left in his wake. Queen Hippolyta was dead and Themyscira destroyed, but somehow this was only the beginning.


	26. Investigation

I own no part of DBZ or DC Comics

Investigation

In the wake of the battle with Cell, everyone stood exhausted, confused, angry, and afraid for what would become of their friend. Cassie was gone, kidnapped by the monster Cell and they had no idea what he intended to do with her. Queen Hippolyta was dead, the island of Themyscira all but destroyed and so many Amazonian warriors were either dead or badly injured, not including those that had been absorbed by Cell. It was a painful day, the only sound that could be heard were the birds and the tears of Diana for her mother.

"Did he say Android 18?" Trunks asked his mentor, still reeling from the pain of losing a very good friend.

"How? How could it be, she's dead. We made sure of it," Gohan said quietly. The shock of a creature appearing from his dimension with the goal of killing him was too much. He was overwhelmed, the saiyan sank to the battle torn ground below just devastated. Batman impatient as always, pushed past his own anguish to look for a solution.

"Gohan, we need to talk. I need to know everything about these androids, if we are to defeat him," Batman said as he called for his jet.

"I can't sense her energy!" Trunks declared loudly, his voice full of worry.

"She's not dead, he wouldn't take her just to kill her. Relax Trunks, we'll save her," Supergirl spoke confidently but like everyone else she was extremely worried. Her words made sense, but even she doubted the sincerity or truth of them, honestly no one had any clue of what was coming next.

A loud swoosh was heard as the Batjet arrived, landing before the team of warriors. He phoned the rest of the Justice League and ordered the other members to come quickly in order to help the Amazonians clean up and care for their casualties. Aqualad volunteered to stay back and lead the efforts, so the detective could get to work.

Batman approached his vehicle, "Listen, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go back where we can plan and figure out our next move."

The team consisting of Gohan, Supergirl and Trunks reluctantly agreed and boarded the plane, seeing as neither saiyan was able to focus long enough for the instant transmission technique.

"So, Who is this Dr. Gero?" Batman asked Gohan, his voice was surprisingly calm in comparison to everyone else.

"Dr. Gero invented the androids that brought us here, Androids 17 and 18 are the particular ones we struggled with, but evidence points that there were many before them. He was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army, my dad stopped him as a kid. He then dedicated his mission to killing my father, the androids were designed to be stronger than a super saiyan. And for awhile they were until Trunks and I surpassed them." He paused before finishing the story, "and you know the rest, we came here."

"So, these androids. They must be cybernetic. Which still doesn't explain why he wanted Cassie."

"No, they're organic. They used to be people before..." Gohan said.

And as soon as those words came out of his mouth, everyone figured it out immediately. A sudden flash of anger went through everyone's minds, "He wants to turn her into an android??" Trunks said aloud.

"We need to get back to the Batcave now! I was able to collect a sample of Cell's DNA, we need to run it." With that, the Jet increased in velocity and sped off towards Gotham City.

As the jet passed over the decrepit, but magnificent city of Gotham, it grew nearer and nearer to its destination. The team watched as their ride descended heading towards a black cavern with no reduction in speed, everyone who hadn't been here before thought Batman was insane. Suddenly, a portal opened to reveal the large, cavernous structure known affectionately as the BatCave.

The jet descended slowly landing in its parking spot, resting perfectly on top of the electric charger used to keep the plane operating at full efficiency. The team hopped out as Batman removed his cowl, Alfred approached the group with some snacks of fruit, water and cheese.

The team huddled around Batman's super computer, the size of some movie theater screens. He removed the vial of Cell's blood that he had extracted from the battle scene and placed it into a slot in his hard drive.

"While this analyzes Cell's blood, we need to talk this through. Still no sign of her energy?" He directed the question to the two saiyans whom were capable of searching and to everyone's distress, they both shook their heads solemnly.

"He's got to understand energy really well, he's able to hide his and he took her somewhere where she can't be sensed," Gohan said.

Trunks was clearly among the most distraught, yes their relationship was over but he couldn't help feeling responsible in some way for her current situation.

Sensing this, Gohan put his arm on his protégé's shoulder, "We'll find her Trunks." His words were reassuring but they did little to lift the teenager's mood.

As Superman and a few of the other members of the League arrived, Batman and Gohan took turns explaining what happened and what had been learned. Diana remained in Themyscira to oversee the efforts and care for her lost and injured friends.

"A guy like this, has to have made friends or enemies in the underground. There's no way he's been moving this undetected for so long," Batman pointed out.

"We should split up, John and I will go to Gotham," Batman said. "Gohan, you and Superman should split up. Superman, you go to Metropolis and interrogate your people there. Gohan you and Flash go investigate Central City. Everyone else, stay on point." The League nodded at the marching orders from the caped crusader and prepared to embark on their separate tasks.

SAMPLE ANALYZED- the computer beeped loudly.

Batman whirled around in his chair and pressed a few buttons giving the computer a command to read out what was discovered.

"Data collected, race: unidentifiable. Blood samples- Saiyan, Namekian, Arcosian, Human and Amazonian."

"How is that even possible??" Superman asked aloud.

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP "Familiar sample recognized, blood belonging to Roy Harper."

The words that came out of the computer, caused everyone to gasp in disbelief.

"Roy??" Nightwing said quietly as he contemplated what the news meant, he already knew but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We can't let him do this to Cassandra! We've got to find her," Trunks shouted loudly.

Somewhere in the Pacific Island

"You are sure the League has no knowledge of this place, Luthor?"

Cell asked. "If they find us before I reach perfection, then this whole thing fails."

"They have no idea about this place, I bought it a long time ago and have kept it hidden for quite some time. The only other person on Earth who knows of it's existence is my pilot," Luthor responded confidently.

"However, we won't have much time. Batman is probably the best detective in the world, when they discover I'm not at Lexcorp, they'll do some digging."

"Then you should return, act as if everything's normal."

"It's too late for that now, you killed Hippolyta. Wonder Woman will be out for blood now, with that lasso of hers I wouldn't be able to keep this place a secret," Luthor replied. "We just have to wait until she's ready for the procedure, shouldn't be too much longer now."

Luthor said as he glanced over at an unconscious Cassandra strapped down to the laboratory table.

Gotham

"Where is he??!" Batman yelled as he slammed Victor Fries into the nearest wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about Batman, now let me go!" Victor was definitely in a bind with both Batman and Green Lantern standing in front of him, but he was adamant about sticking to his same words.

The voice of reason interjected on the behalf of Mr. Freeze, "I believe he doesn't know anything, Batman. Let him go," John said as he placed his shoulder on his comrade.

"He's one of the only scientists in Gotham that could help Cell, the answers must not be here," Bruce said disparagingly as he released Victor again inside his own cold home.

"There's one last person, they're not a scientist, but they may have heard something."

"And where can we find this last resort?"

Bruce looked at his watch, "she's robbing a jewelry store right about now."

Metropolis

Clark didn't have the time to go to Luthor's office, he was going straight to the billionaire's condo in the sky. A lavish building towering over the landscape of the city. A building fit for a man equipped with the genius and power of Lex Luthor, Superman flew up to the penthouse window. The first thing he noticed was that all of the lights were off, instantly he used his X-Ray vision to scan the apartment for Luthor and found nothing.

Clark took off for the Lexcorp building now, believing that he must have been at work still. When he arrived, he walked through the front door with an air of politeness. He in fact, had no proof Luthor had done any wrong. "Superman, for Lex Luthor please," he told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, he's not in," the brunette woman replied. She knew her boss was gone, but she had been given a script to read in case Superman showed up.

"He- uh- went on a date. With a new, new woman he's been seeing." The words struggled to come out of her mouth, sure it was easy to promise something but it was an entirely different story to lie to Superman's face.

Clark sensed her fear, he could hear her heart beating faster than normal, a surefire sign that she was lying.

He stepped forward slowly, "Where is he?"

"He's on a date!! I swear," she screamed.

Clark paused, "You know that I know he's not on a date. You know that I'm not going to hurt you, but Wonder Woman and Batman are pretty upset. I'm sure they have ways of getting that information out of you."

He took one step closer.

"Ahhhh!! He's been gone all day, took the helicopter somewhere!! I don't know where, I promise! That's all I know!!"

Superman leapt out of the office and back into the sky, "Bruce, Luthor is on the run."

Gotham

Ruby- Ruby was the largest and most extravagant store on the east side of Gotham. Containing jewels from all over the world, some were one of a kind drug out of the most remote corners of the world. Batman and John landed on the roof, silently.

"What are we doing here Bruce?"

Batman didn't respond, he just looked at his watch and counted down "5-4-3-2-1." As soon as he got the one, a small panel from the roof became dislodged from the inside and a slender woman clad in black spandex came crawling out. She was immediately startled at the sight of Bruce and John standing before her, anticipating her arrival, but ever the seductress she knew how to hide her surprise. "Well hello Bats, if I'd known you wanted a part of this, I could have waited for you." Catwoman smiled as she walked towards Gotham's Knight.

"Selena, I don't have time for this tonight. I'm here for information."

"Information? I have none for you." She started to stroll away from him with her bag of jewels in tow.

John grabbed her arm, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let go of me!" She pulled, but his grip would not release.

"Selena," Batman spoke. "If you answer my questions, you can leave with half of the jewels."

Considering her options, she looked towards the dark knight "what questions?"

"We're after a creature, a green creature. He'd have been looking for people to absorb. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

She honestly seemed horrified at the thought of a creature absorbing people, "I have seen nothing like that."

"Have you heard anything Selena, it appears that he killed Roy Harper."

"Oh!? He killed one of you all, actually I did hear about Roy."

"What do you know?"

Central City

Many of the central city villains had heard of Gohan, but almost no one had the privilege of meeting the famous Superman-stopper. Captain Cold was one such person, he was not enjoying meeting the saiyan right now. Gohan has broken through the ice barrier he used to attempt escape with no effort and was now holding him against the side of a building while Flash asked the questions.

"Why resist man? You know Gohan's gonna get any information out of you."

"I—I don't know anything about a green creature! I swear!"

"Look man. This guy killed Roy, so if you don't give us something I'm taking you to prison. Or worse Themyscira, Wonder Woman is in a pretty bad mood right now."

The Flash kept talking, but he didn't realize the sudden change in Cold's demeanor at the mention of Roy."

"You know something about Roy don't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, he was here one moment and the next he was gone. He was chasing me, shooting arrows at the me and in the next instant, he wasn't. It was so weird, I looked up and he was gone. A saw a shadow standing in his place. The shadow flew away."

"Go on."

"I was pretty spooked, but I kept running. When I came back the next day, I found his bow and arrows on that roof. Haven't seen him since, assumed he was killed but we didn't find a body or blood or anything."

"Cold, did this shadow stay here in Central City. Have you seen him since?"

"No, not here. But I heard something similar in Metropolis."

"Alpha Squad! Converge on Metropolis!!" Batman said loudly over the radio.

Within minutes: Green Lantern, Batman, Flash, Gohan, Superman, Supergirl and Trunks met on the rooftop of the Daily Planet.

"He's working with Luthor. That much has been all but confirmed. Cell has been spotted in Metropolis several times according to sources in Gotham and Central City," Batman led the debrief on all the information from the night's investigation.

"Luthor is gone now, there's no flight plan and no one has seen his helicopter since it left Metropolis. You can believe that it has a stealth feature making it impossible to detect on radar. Next steps, I'm going to lead a search of Luthor's lab now. Superman and Gohan, you'll wait on the roof in case Luthor does come back or even Cell. Hopefully his lab will reveal enough clues as to what he's doing."

The team broke into the plan with the two heavy hitters, taking the rooftop. Waiting on Luthor to reenter Metropolis airspace, his keen hearing an essential part of this plan considering the near invisibility of Luthor's vehicle.

" I don't like waiting Clark," Gohan said anxiously. He was more than ready for another fight, a chance to fight Cell that he missed earlier that day.

"Be patient Gohan, the only way to solve cases is to gather all the evidence. Everything isn't a brawl."

Gohan smiled back, "Yeah, we'll you and I would win that." He punches his fists together, I'm so mad he left before I could crush him."

Superman chuckled at his young friend, "you'll get your chance. That is if you can get to him before I do."

Lobby of Lexcorp

"Look, you're going to let us in one way or the other!" Batman said as he stood face to face with Lexcorp security.

"I don't have time for this!" Trunks said as he drew his sword, "get out of the way now!" Before they could even put their guns down, they were suddenly all knocked unconscious. The Flash took them out before anyone could even blink, he smiled as he stood over the huddled bodies. "Let's go!"

The group got on the elevator and took it down to the lowest floor. As the elevator door opened it revealed a room sealed by a large steel door.

"Password please," the camera beeped.

"How about this? GALICK GUN!" Trunks roared as he blew down the reinforced door. The team stepped through to the sirens blaring, screaming that intruders were entering. In the next few seconds Batman had thrown enough batarangs to silence the blaring alarms, giving them silence to operate.

"Split up, anything you find, let me know."

The team began spreading around the lab, Luthor's lab housed weapons and unfinished robots of many kinds. The large steel room, deep below ground level housed some of the most sophisticated technology in the world. A prototype of the rocket arm given to Roy was there as well as a lot of other technology. Batman sat down at the computer and began attempting to hack into Luthor's database. It became clear after 15 minutes of searching, that there was no evidence of his involvement with Cell in this lab.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here," Supergirl said.

"He's hidden his tracks well here, there must be another lab," Batman said as he rose from the computer in frustration. "Look around!" He barked, but after another 15 minutes of searching they still found nothing to explain how Luthor and Cell we're connected. Until Batman noticed a small panel, seemingly askew from the rest. It was hidden in a back corner of the tile lab, he turned it straight and with a quiet beep it slid back to reveal a hidden keypad.

"We might have found it, I just need to dust for prints and we'll have the passcode."

Batman went into his utility belt and removed a print duster, the four digits which had prints were 9-7-1-2.

"Got it, now what's the correct order?"

"The address on his penthouse is 7219," Supergirl pulled up from data.

"But the address of this building is 2971," Trunks added.

"It's got to be neither one of those, Luthor is too smart to use his address as a password," Batman shut both options down.

"He was born in 72, so that's 1972." Batman shook his head, "Cant be that either too simple, let's try this address backwards. 1-7-9-2." Batman entered the digits into the keypad system and it began to beep softly, then all of a sudden it began beeping rapidly. ACCESS DENIED!!

But the beeping continued, "Do you hear that?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a, like a bomb!! Hurry grab on," Trunks shouted. Everyone grabbed a piece of Trunks as he utilized his instant transmission to get them to the roof in the nick of time. BOOOOOMMMMM The bomb exploded rocking the core of the Lexcorp building. Glass, metal, debris was flying everywhere and causing the foundation of the entire building above to shift.

"What happened," Superman shouted.

"Luthor planned on us coming, he blew up his labs," Batman replied in frustration. The heroes immediately jumped into action saving the rest of Luthor's employees.

After the action, "We're out of leads. We just have to wait," Batman sighed.

Luthor's Island

"They've activated my trap, I doubt anyone was hurt but at least they'll never get any information," Luthor said looking at his computer terminal.

"Cell, I found something deep in Gohan's DNA. Something you may be interested in."

The monster quietly strolled over to Luthor's computer terminal, looking over his shoulder. "That's interesting, can we make that change?"

"Yes, I'll just adjust your DNA while we complete her."

A few minutes later and Cell was lying on his own work table. "You'll be asleep for 1 and a half days while your DNA changes. When you wake up, you may look different. But you'll have this hidden power in your genes, I've been able to isolate it. You should wake up right before Cassie to complete the absorption," Luthor said.

"Excellent. See you soon Luthor." Cell closed his eyes and let the syringe from Luthor do its work.

Cell wakes up, he groggily looks around to find the lab a mess. Chairs knocked on the ground, tables turned over, Luthor in the corner on the ground. Cell stood up, "What the hell happened?"

"18, she got away. She's too strong, she broke the constraints. She escaped," Luthor said in a panic.

"Damnit, Luthor!! We can't let the Justice League find her!" Cell took off, hoping he still had time to reach perfection before the League could find her.

Luthor sat on the floor, sending prayers that Cell was too focused on looking for 18 to listen in to his conversation.

He picked up his satellite phone and dialed a number he never thought he would have to.

"Superman, it's Luthor."

"What do you want Luthor?"

"I need to tell you about Cell. I've made a mistake. He's unstoppable now."


	27. Perfection

Luthor at great risk to himself was able to have his pilot take him back to Metropolis, where he agreed to meet the Justice League in an abandoned warehouse to discuss the Cell problem.

He waited anxiously for them to arrive. Pacing back and forth, he was protected by two bodyguards and a secret. "Damn, I told them , they should be here by now." No sooner had he voiced his frustration when BANGG!! The glass above his head shattered and in dropped Batman and Nightwing who effortlessly incapacitated his two bodyguards. In came the rest of the League and a few members of the Team, such as Robin, Trunks, StarFire and AquaLad. Before Luthor could open his mouth, Batman released a cable from his utility belt trapping Lex in its grasp.

Luthor spoke calmly, he knew how upset they would be but he was the only one with any clue of how to stop Cell. "I am the one that called you here, release me."

"Where is Cell?"

"I'm not talking until you release me." With that statement Batman already was upon him, thrusting him into a nearby wall.

"All your brute force won't help you, I'm the only one who can tell you how to stop Cell."

"Enough, Batman release him," Superman interjected and the Dark Knight reluctantly obliged.

"Why have you called us here, Luthor?"

"Because you only have one chance to stop Cell and you have to act on it now. Android 18," he was interrupted.

"You mean CASSIE!" Trunks shouted drawing his sword, but he was grabbed quickly by Gohan before he could do anything hasty.

"Android 18 is much more powerful than I originally planned. It seems that her Amazonian DNA applied itself to the new structure much more efficiently than humans do. However, she has no recollection of who she was prior to the change. She's going to be a difficult capture, but we must find her before Cell does. If he can find and absorb her, then he'll be too strong. Even for you Gohan. You see, Cell requires the forms of both androids 17 and 18 in order to reach his perfect form, in which he'll be completely unstoppable."

"Why did you help him Luthor!"

"I had no choice, he was going to kill me. Look, I regret it but our first priority has to be finding 18."

"You must have put a tracking chip in her somewhere," Batman said while rubbing his chin.

"I was doing that when she woke up, she nearly killed me and escaped. Cell reanimated shortly after she did and took off in search of her."

"How do we know he hasn't already found her," Trunks asked.

"He hasn't, Cell's entire program is about achieving perfection. Once he does, he will make that knowledge public to the entire world. Probably issue a challenge to all of you," Luthor added.

"Well then, how do we find her?"

"She's a new android, filled with extreme power and rage. She'll be looking to cause damage, it's in the programming. Right now, according to my calculations Superman, Trunks and Gohan are the only ones strong enough to bring her in. Or if you want to go the other route and stop Cell first, only Gohan and Superman are strong enough to succeed. It may take both of you to kill him."

"Why is that?" Gohan asked.

"Because Cell, thanks to his Namekian DNA needs to have every single cell completely obliterated or he will respawn. And with the saiyan DNA, that near fatal experience will cause him to-"

"Regenerate stronger," Trunks finished the story.

"You've really outdone yourself Luthor. You'll be in jail for the rest of your life once this is over," Batman scoffed.

"I'll do everything I can to help you locate both of them. We'll be hindered because you destroyed my lab, but let's get to work," Luthor said.

Later that afternoon, Trunks and Nightwing were in the Batcave monitoring as much police blotters as they could handle from all over the world, meanwhile some of the other members were out searching and others were monitoring their home cities. The instructions were clear, if you run into Cell - DO NOT ENGAGE. If you see Android 18- DO NOT ENGAGE. They'd been at this search for nearly hours, but with no real way to search for their targets, the league was learning just how big the Earth was. Even with Batman and Luthor searching from additional computers in Lexcorp and Jon searching from the Watchtower there was still no luck.

"This is insane, how can we not find them?" Nightwing grunted in frustration pounding the keyboard.

"By the time Luthor finished making that device, it'll be too late," Trunks said.

"Do you really believe Luthor, is he gonna destroy the Earth?"

"No, he's just gonna kill everyone he can. Then toy with the rest, that's what the androids did to Gohan and I. Maybe once every living soul is dead, then he'll try to go elsewhere. But he's just gonna be a menace, killing everyone," Trunks acknowledged.

"How would he find other planets? Ones with life?"

"He's like us, he can manipulate energies. He can sense energy from different life forms, which is how he's avoiding us in his search for 18."

"And that energy gets higher when you're fighting right? You have to raise your energy?" Nightwing continued to question the young saiyan.

"That's right, if I were to raise my energy to super saiyan, it could be felt planets over."

"I've got a plan."

Nightwing's plan was simple as he explained it to the rest of the Justice League and Team.

"We send Trunks here and let him power up as if he were in a fight. Cell can sense his power level and will think they've found 18, who will be looking for a fight also. He can't sense her power, which is why it will seem like a one sided fight. It's important that everyone remain in their original positions from today, if he senses too many powers in one location he probably won't show up. Trunks will have to fly solo on this one. He shows up to absorb 18, Trunks lets us know and Superman and Gohan arrive through boom tube and instant transmission to take out Cell. Threat neutralized."

" I don't like Trunks being by himself on this one. We need to provide him with some backup in case Cell goes straight for the kill," Bruce pointed out.

"It has to be, no one else knows how to conceal their energy. Cell has to believe that both Gohan and Superman are not in the area," Nightwing concluded.

"The second that Cell shows up, I'll let you all know. Then I have to take him on until you show up, I can do this. Everyone just be in position, we can grab Cell now. Superboy will be closest, he'll be my immediate support in case something goes wrong, but you all should arrive seconds after Cell does," Trunks finished.

"All right team, it is important that we succeed. We won't have another chance before 18 shows up. Aqualad, your team will be responsible for continuing the search for 18, but stay on point in case we need you," Batman gave the teams their final orders and everyone split up.

"Trunks, how you feeling man?" Connor asked his teammate while the two were flying to their location in the desert.

"Man, I can't believe I let Cassie down like this. This is my fault, I've got to save her."

"It's not your fault man. But this plan should work, we'll get her back."

With that, Connor dropped below to his location. A nearby mountain ridge, where he would be able to watch and jump in if necessary. Trunks continued on about another half mile, lowering himself into the valley. The plan was simple, raise his power level and hope that Cell would take the bait. He began to concentrate, focusing his energy and let the explosion of power erupt. His hair and aura turned a radiant gold and he kept pushing.

'That energy, it's familiar. I know it.' 18 got off of her perch in the mountains and flew off towards the strange energy.

Trunks continued to raise his power level, floating up into the sky to watch for Cell's approach. But, nothing. No sign of the monster was evident. "Connor, anything?"

"Nothing, clear on my end," Superboy replied. He raised his level even higher, attempting to bring in their opponent. And just then, he saw a flying figure approaching him like a moth to a flame. Trunks descended back into the valley, prepared for a fight as the figure got closer and closer. "It can't be!"

The figure was clear now, it wasn't Cell but it was Cassandra. Her speed had multiplied since her transformation and she was on Trunks before he could even fully process it.

"You're alive!" He shouted in disbelief.

The cold android landed about 20 yards away from him, "Who are you?" She said.

"What do you mean? It's me, Trunks."

"I-i don't know you. Somehow, your energy felt familiar to me and I had to see who you were. But I don't know you," she said back. She started to step back from the young saiyan.

"My name is Trunks, we were friends. Good friends, more than friends," he paused as he reminisced about their time together. "I'm sorry this happened to you, this is all my fault. Let me help you."

Again silence from the android and Trunks took this opportunity to approach her slowly. "If you let me, if you trust me. I can take you back to your old life with your friends, with the people who care about you. The people you care about." He took a few steps closer, "How Touching!"

Trunks whipped around to see Cell standing a few inches behind him, he'd been so distracted with Cassie that he forgot the mission. In the next instant, Cell's tail whipped him hard in the face, sending him flying a great distance across the desert.

"I've been looking for you all day 18. Come to me, it's time to be a part of something greater than yourself," Cell uttered in his devious voice.

"No, get away from me!" 18 got in a defensive stance.

Yaaaaahhhh

Trunks launched himself back into the fight, as Cell easily dodged the first punch and kneed him hard to the ground. "All teams, Cell is here!"

He shouted as Cell stepped on his neck hard and blasted a Ki blast to his back. "18 RUN!!!"

The shocked android finally came to and flew off in the opposite direction of the fight, Cell left Trunks laying there and took off after her.

Immediately, Gohan and Superman arrived helping Trunks to his feet and giving pursuit of the villain. They flew over Superboy's body laying in the mountains, "CONNOR!" Trunks shouted.

"He's alive, I can hear his heartbeat. We have to go, what happened here?" Superman calmed the kid but also reminded him of their duty.

"18 showed up, he's chasing her now! We can't let him catch her!"

"Understood, Batman be ready," Superman responded as the trio gave chase. It didn't take long for them flying at full speed to put Cell back into their sights, "at this rate we'll catch him and end things."

Cell knew it too. He stopped his flight and turned around to face his opponents. "Why is he stopping? He knows he can't beat us," Clark said as they grew closer to the suspended android.

Cell raised his hands up to his face, "OH NO!" Gohan yelled, but it was too late.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!!"

The blinding light of the sun was immediately magnified, frying the eyes of Gohan, Trunks and Superman immediately rendering useless in pursuit.

"Damnit, I can't see anything!"

Cell took off after his prey. Adrenaline pumping through his veins now, he flew even faster until again she was in his sights. 'Stupid Girl, she should have landed somewhere and hid.'

His pursuit was then cut off abruptly by Wonder Woman and Batman clad in his Hell-Bat suit ready for battle. "You won't go any further!" Diana declared boldly. "You'll pay for the deaths of my sisters," she raised her sword at him while shouting he threats. Cell simply smiled and waved for them to attack him.

Diana was first, she launched a fast flurry of attacks which Cell dodged with ease and then proceeded to taunt the heroine. "I thought you were the strongest Amazonian," he laughed. He struck her down with a precise hanmerfist sending her careening to the ground below. Batman attacked next, his suit sending missiles at the monster who dodged most of them with relative ease. One of them collided with Cell's side and that was the only hesitation that Bruce and a rejuvenated Diana needed. They both attacked simultaneously, even Cell was having trouble avoiding both of their blows. Batman's Hell-Bat suit increased his speed and combat ability tremendously, he and Wonder Woman together were able to keep an irritated Cell from advancing. But Cell could sense that the saiyans and Superman were recovering from their temporary blindness and were going to be heading his way.

"AGHHHH ENOUGH!" Cell expanded his aura as he knocked his two opponents back. He followed that with two large energy blasts that sent both of them flying towards the ground.

Cell took off as quickly as he could to a nearby mountain where it appeared that 18 disappeared to seeking a place of refuge. The android descended into the mountain and began to look for her. He was quickly joined by the energies of Superman, Gohan, Trunks, Batman and Wonder Woman. "Spread out!!" The Justice League began to comb through the mountain forest looking for any sign of Cell or 18. Batman pulled Superman and Diana behind for a second, "I have a plan B."

"What is it?" Diana asked.

Batman reached back into his utility belt and removed a triggered device with a large button in the middle. "Created by Luthor, this will turn off Cassandra."

"What do you mean, turn off?"

"It will put her to sleep, semi-permanently."

"What??" Diana was astounded that he would say such a thing.

"Luthor should be able to reverse it, but he doesn't have the capability now. It's a risk we may have to take in case Cell finds her first."

"No!! I won't allow it!" Diana yelled.

"No, Bruce you can't. We can stop him, we must," Superman chimed in also.

18 was hiding near the entrance of a small cave, but she knew better than to run in there. She'd be trapped. She couldn't take off and fly, she'd be spotted. Her only choice was to lay low and hope that one of the Justice League members found her first. She heard Trunks' voice and continued to slowly move her way towards him, knowing that was her best option. After a minute or two of rumbling towards him, she found him in a clearing. "Trunks," she whispered loudly. He turned his head quickly and ran towards her, "Are you okay!!?"

"Get me out of here, please!"

"I will." He tapped his comm device, "Found her! Converge on my location."

"Thank you Trunks. You saved me the effort," a sinister voice said from the corner.

"Cell!!" He jumped in between Cell and 18 with his sword raised high.

"Move saiyan!" Cell's determination made him quicker then ever, he knocked the super saiyan out of his way with little effort and grabbed 18. "You're mine!!" At that instant, everyone showed up and prepared to launch one last assault against the monster, but he already had her in his grasp. "Let her go!!"

The android laughed, "Not a chance!" Batman removed his device and prepared to press the trigger, but he hesitated. His hands wavering, Batman wasn't even capable of killing a villain, let alone a friend. That hesitation was all that she needed, Cell wrapped his tail around her neck and pulled her inside his body kicking and screaming. "Noooooo!!" Gohan and Trunks began launching energy blasts at Cell while Superman used his laser vision, their attacks had no effect.

Cell's aura grew white and powerful, as the Earth rocked. Lightning from sky rocked the entire globe as Earth vibrated violently. Cell was surrounded by a green ball of energy that expanded with his energy. The massive energy blocked out the entire sun and disrupted oceans as vortex waves of water began crashing against the coast. The mountain was destroyed completely as the Justice League took to the sky. Cell's bulky muscles began to contract and condense into smaller muscles. The blinding light surrounding Cell created an impenetrable forcefield of energy as the monster's body continued to reform.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of light and energy that was visible from anywhere on the planet. Finally, Cell was standing there. Sleeker, smaller, in his perfect form still green with his black dots and now no tail.

Cell had achieved perfection.


	28. The Glory of Cell

The Glory of Cell

I own no part of DC comics or DBZ. Just a guy using his imagination.

Cell stood there in his perfect form, the one he'd be desiring since birth. The full realization of his creator's vision and his full ambition. He smiled at his new found power, something that no member of the Justice League could even get a sense of. "NOOOOOOOO!! I won't let this be!" Trunks powered up and charged at Cell along with Wonder Woman. They punched and kicked as hard and as fast as they could, Cell didn't even flinch. "Go head, wear yourselves out children." Batman stood there with his mouth agape, his poor decision was immediately recognized, the monster wasn't even moving and they couldn't damage him. Superman and Gohan jumped in to join the assault, Cell took to the air. He swiped his arm, releasing 4 blue energy balls which connected with his attackers. Trunks and Diana were knocked immediately unconscious, the attack was way too powerful for them. Gohan and Superman, however were able to take it and get back up injured. They both launched at him again, Cell nimbly dodged Superman and punched Gohan in the ribs at the same time. His speed was incredible, beyond what either man thought was possible. Superman tried to give Cell a hammerfist to the head, but he blocked it and pushed a ki blast into the Kryptonian's ribs, sending him flying back towards the wrecked mountain. Clark crashed into the mountain hard, he lost consciousness for a short time. Gohan punched Cell in the neck, but the android smiled, it had no effect. Cell pushed an invisible force of energy at the Super Saiyan and stared him down. KAAMEHA— Gohan put up his guard, only to realize that he wasn't the target, Cell aimed his beam directly at the defenseless heroes on the ground. HAAAAAA!!!! Gohan immediately teleported himself in between the beam and his friends on the ground, prepared to die defending them. He braced himself for the impact, but had no idea how much power would actually be coming for him.

The wave of energy crashed against his guard, driving him back farther and farther into the ground. It was clear, that if he lost this clash then Earth would be destroyed. In his Super Saiyan 2 form, he wasn't even a match for this beast. What were they going to do? No one could be this powerful, the wave continued to drive Gohan back as he summoned all of his strength to try to save his allies. 'How could things have gotten this bad?' His arms wavering, shaking from the sheer force and power of Cell. The attack poured into Gohan devastating his body, requiring nearly all of his strength just to prevent the wave from reaching the Earth's surface. His body was crumbling from the sheer stress and it was becoming clear that he only had seconds left before he lost control.

The maniacal android laughed loudly, "Hahaha. I can't kill the great Gohan like this." He redirected his wave and flung it into the atmosphere, watching Gohan collapse from exhaustion. His hair turned back black as he fell to the ground, battered and bruised badly. Gohan panted loudly, watching his adversary slowly lower himself back towards the ground. "No, I won't kill you here. The whole world needs to see. Goodbye Gohan, we'll meet again soon." With that Cell placed two fingers on his head and disappeared.

The Justice League retreated to the Hall of Justice to lick their wounds and recover from their first battle with Perfect Cell. It was safer to go to the Watchtower, but it was decided that if Cell struck now then they should share the fate of the planet. Trunks, Diana and Gohan sat in rejuvenation tanks while Superman had been healed by the sun. Batman hadn't spoken a word since the transformation, his inability to kill Cassandra was really affecting him in the aftermath of Cell's ascension. The entire League was gathered in the meeting room, "What can we do?" Kara asked, trying to remain calm while her boyfriend lay unconscious in a pool, refreshing his vitals.

Superman was the first to speak up, "We need to find him now," he was interrupted by jeers of disapproval. "What good is finding him if we can't beat him?"

"If all of us fight at once, we may stand a chance!"

"We've got to put our abilities together, we've overcome worse odds." Comments of approval were echoed by the more veteran members like Flash and Green Lantern.

"Batman? What do you think, BATMAN!?"

Bruce came out of his distraction, "Finding him will not result in what we want. He's too powerful, we have to find a way to protect our cities."

"Shielding the cities will do us no good," Gohan appeared to add to the discussion.

"Gohan! You're alright!!" Kara couldn't contain her excitement and ran to her boyfriend.

"Yes, but back to strategy. We can't protect the cities, at any moment Cell wants to, he can destroy the Earth."

"That can't be!"

"It's true, I felt his power. If that kamehameha wave hit the ground it would have obliterated the planet. And he was holding back, Cell can survive in space so he really has no incentive to keep the Earth intact."

The saiyan handed a pouch of Senzu beans to Batman, "you need to find a way to mass produce these. We'll need them. The only way we can beat Cell is to get stronger, everyone needs to train. Kara, Superman, Diana, Trunks and myself will get into the most intense training we can muster. There's really nothing else to talk about."

A blaring siren interrupted the conversation as the television screen turned on to a breaking news bulletin. "And it begins," Clark Kent said solemnly.

"Greetings Earthlings, my name is Cell. I have taken over your broadcast channel to give you an important message. Your Justice League has failed, I am the perfect being and no one can defeat me. I'm giving you one chance to defend your Earth, in 7 days I will host a martial arts tournament called the Cell Games. Any man or woman who wishes to save the Earth may enter, but be warned we fight to the death. When I win, I will be done with this wretched planet and I will destroy it. You have 7 days Earthlings, use it well."

The transmission ended just as quickly as it began. Cell's threat was absolutely clear, Earth had 7 days to prepare. It wasn't long, but it gave the Justice League a huge advantage in preparation. A communication came through on Superman's comm device, "We're needed in Washington."

Within minutes the senior members of the Justice League including Nightwing and Gohan were being directed to the underground bunker for the president of the United States. Wonder Woman and Trunks were left to wait in their rejuvenation chambers, needing more time to get all the way healthy.

They were greeted by secret service and the joint chiefs of staff along with the president of the United States. The group of heroes was directed to join the president at the large round table to begin the discussion of Cell, Gohan's attitude was giving away his disposition and his belief that this meeting would be a gigantic waste of time. After formal greetings, the President spoke first "So, what do we know about this monster Cell?"

Batman slid a folder across the table which revealed the only information they were willing to supply the government with about Cell, there was no reason to explain that he and Gohan were from another dimension. The president began scanning through the information as Bruce put it up on the projector screen, explaining to the government "everything" he knew.

The Secretary of Defense pulled up a satellite image detailing Cell's exact whereabouts. "We can send a large battalion in here, with tanks F-18s, the works. Mr. President, if you give your order we can have Cell eradicated within the hour."

Gohan smirked at the thought, "You'll be sending those men to their deaths General. They won't stand a chance, Cell is stronger than Superman."

"What about dropping a nuke on his position?"

"Other than the fact that he'll see it coming and it won't affect him. He may move us his timeline," Gohan added feigning as much respect as he could.

"I think what Gohan is saying is that you need to let us handle it," Batman chided in with his typical brooding fashion. "Look, we understand that you are the government but you aren't equipped to handle this."

"He called you out specifically! The way I see it, this is all your fault! How have you antagonized this monster. You've been operating outside the law for too long now,"the president erupted. It was clear that he was not only insulted by Batman's comment, but he brought the heroes here to chew their heads off. His anger was clearly evident and the immense stress under someone of his station was destroying his ability to lead the nation.

He continued, "Listen, the United Nations wants to hold you accountable for this. Going back to the Superman incident and the recent nuclear scare, the entire world believes that you are becoming a huge nuisance."

Batman stood up, with that cue everyone else followed his lead. Even Superman was beyond irritated at this point. "We will stop Cell, leave this to us," the man of steel said.

"Any attempt you make will only undermine our ability to succeed. I suggest you stand down," Batman said. Adding, "Mr. President," with a hint of sarcasm.

"You are not dismissed," the president shouted. His words were meant with intense glares from the entire Justice League as Gohan spoke up, "How do you plan to stop us?"

And with that they exited the building.

As soon as they exited, it was time to make plans for how to approach Cell. "Nightwing, I need you to go the Gotham. There's only one person in the world who can get these Senzu beans growing more quickly." Bruce handed his sidekick the magic beans and signaled for him to wait. "I'll also head to Gotham, I need to do all the research I possibly can about energy and these androids from Luthor's files. Maybe I can build something."

"I'll head into the galaxy, see if I can recruit any lanterns to come join us. We'll need as much help as we can get,"John said. "It'll be difficult so I have to go in person, they've never heard of what we're facing."

"There are some weapons deep in the ocean that may be helpful to us," Aquaman pointed out.

"Diana and Clark will train with me alongside Kara and Trunks. Dick, I need those senzu beans as soon as possible to make this training effective. Give me as many as you can now, take the rest with you." Dick poured a few beans out and placed them into Gohan's hand. "Clark, you've got one day to get your affairs in order. Once we start training, we won't leave until it's time for the Games."

Everyone took off leaving Superman and Gohan together, "I'm going to my dojo to grab a book that may be useful." Gohan was thinking about the Martial Arts Secrets book that Krillin wrote before he died. When he originally found it in his dimension, he and a Trunks discovered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and didn't keep reading into it.

"You do that, then meet me in Manhattan," Superman said. "I have an idea."

Cell had broadcasted his plan and his location to the entire world, where the Cell Games would take place, his chance to destroy everything the humans held dear before destroying the entire planet. He hadn't heard from Luthor since 18 escaped, but common sense said that the League wouldn't have killed him. Either Luthor had betrayed him or he had been captured, but either way it didn't matter. He was going to kill Luthor anyway, he has served his purpose well and he was too much of a loose end. Nothing mattered at this point, Cell was finally perfect. He'd achieved his lifetime goal and there was literally nothing on planet earth that could stop him from succeeding and challenging every powerful being in the galaxy.

Cell found himself a great area north of San Francisco surrounded by Redwood trees and close to the w stern coast, an area secluded enough to sustain the fight unbothered. Cell began getting to work, using energy beams he demolished the gigantic trees which had stood for hundreds of years undisturbed. Using his energy manipulation he began using the trees to change into another metallic material, forming a large stage for the battles. The large forest was now a perfectly organized clearing, with plenty of space for the battles to come.

No sooner had Cell finished before he heard the distant sounds of helicopters approaching his location. The android listened more intently, planes were heading this way as well as tanks and the voices of humans communicating with one another using radios. 'Those foolish humans.' Cell stood completely still waiting on the humans to arrive in the clearing. The aerial vehicles arrived within minutes followed quickly by the ground assault teams, Cell was completely surrounded by a force of no less than 5,000 men from seemingly every branch of the US military. What appeared to be the leader of the force in front of me, stood on top of the largest tank with a bullhorn. "Cell, stand down now and be taken into custody by the authority of the United States!"

Cell simply smiled, raising a finger waving the military on.

"This is your last chance!" The android pointed a finger to the sky and launched a purple laser ki blast towards the largest jet above him. Before anyone could react, the plane exploded into a thousand pieces in a hail of fire and metal, falling to the ground below. Shocked, the entire convoy began firing at Cell, missiles from the tanks and bombs from the larger planes all dropped on the android's location. A large cloud of dust began swirling around the organic being, but once it settled it was evident that Cell was completely unbothered. Frightened, the humans began to reload and attempt again but Cell had quite enough of their feeble attempts. He charged his aura, a vibrant bluish-green and unleashed more energy to push it further out towards the humans. Within seconds, he had completely obliterated everyone in sight along with their vehicles and weapons.

Nightwing returned to Gotham, heading straight for Ivy and Harley's home, if anyone was capable of igniting a faster growth within Gohan's senzu beans it would be Ivy. Before he could even ring the bell, Harley swung the door open. "Dick! You owe us a visit!" She greeted him in her trademark squeaky voice with that same seductive look on her face from his past visit.

"Hey Harley, I uh need to see Pamela."

"Aw, what do you want with her? I'm right here," she moved herself even closer to him rubbing her body against his.

"It concerns the entire world, I need to see her now." Dick couldn't pretend that he wasn't turned on by Harley's attractiveness but right now he had bigger fish to fry. Harley led Dick to Pamela's lab in the back, after explaining the situation with Cell, he highlighted why he was here.

"These beans, we call them Senzu beans. They take 10 years to grow, I need them faster and I need them to be mass produced."

Ivy squinted at the tiny beans placed in her hand curiously, she knew every plant in the world or so she thought, but these were something completely foreign to her.

"What do they do?"

"I can't tell you that." She pushed the pouch back into his hands, "Then I can't help you. See yourself out."

Dick could hear Gohan's words in his ears, he knew how important these were and they absolutely needed if they were going to prepare for Cell.

"Fine," he sighed. "They heal people from serious injuries. We need them if were going to defeat Cell." Ivy's interest really perked up at the mention of what these magic beans could do,

"What's in it for me?"

"The end of the world if we don't defeat Cell."

"That's not all you've been allowed to give, Dick and I know it. What's in it for me?" She repeated.

Nightwing sighed, he thought he'd really be able to pull this off without paying her but time was of the essence, "10 million dollars. Provided for you in untraceable bills, delivered upon completion."

Ivy smiled and winked at Harley, "I can do that. I'll get it done in tomorrow, won't take long I just need to cross breed them with a much faster growing plant."

"Why not get started tonight?"

"Because you owe Harley and I something else, or there's no deal." While Dick tried to think of what she could mean, it became clear in about 2 seconds as both women reached down to stroke his manhood. "But,"

"Listen Batboy, this part is non-negotiable!" Harley said cheerfully as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Let's see what you got," Ivy smiled as she cut off the bedroom lights.

Gohan had already found the book Krillin wrote and knew that Superman would be waiting on him to meet in Manhattan, but after skimming through the book he realized that he may have found a technique that would solve all their problems. It was on a page added by Piccolo, his mentor, the potential of using such a technique would render all of Cell's power insignificant next to what he could achieve. "Clark, are you ready to meet?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for you now."

"Ok, got your energy signature. See you in a second." Gohan locked on to Superman's energy and pressed two fingers to his forehead, instantaneously appearing in New York City. He appeared next to his friend Clark, who was standing in front of a large windowless skyscraper. "What are we doing here Clark?"

"I need to introduce you to a friend."

A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus between my most recent chapters, it's been a busy summer. I got married, traveled outside of the country and received some new responsibilities on my job. Yes, I am using the Cell Games as a way to recreate this saga with many differences. Cell will be unbelievably powerful and Gohan and the JL will have to reach new heights in order to win. I've hidden some hints about both Cell's power and about how the saiyans will have to defeat him. Feel free to take a few guesses, I won't reveal them until they happen. The next couple of chapters will be related to preparation for the Cell Games, there will be a lot of plot stuff that will spill over into the next saga. Please continue to rate and review my work, I'm back to really enjoying this story. Please enjoy!


End file.
